Nobody's Listening
by Lieutenant Tazer
Summary: Greg’s been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why… NICKGREG! Slash, and slightly AU
1. Chapter 1: Another Day at the Job

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter One:** Another Day at the Job

It had been a week, a single long week. In that long week, the youngest member of the CSI night shift had been trapped inside his home with nothing more than utter darkness to confide in. Like a child, he sat on his bed at night with the lights on, deathly afraid to fall asleep in fear that his life wasn't a dream and that he could wake up to the day before his Nana and Papa both tragically died in a car accient to a drunken teenager. He'd never forget that day when his mother called him at work. Work was already a buzz, but he never expected his mother to call with the devastating news that his papa and nana had both died.

Clutching the baby blue sheets that covered his scared legs, Greg's knuckles shook with fear waiting for something that wasn't about to happen, happen. For hours he'd sit there, gaping at the wall, willing anything to lift to his ears telling him that he wasn't going to be forever deaf for the rest of his lift. The doctor's said there was a small chance his hearing would come back, but that chance was slim to nothing.

To consume his time, Greg had watched his entire DVD collection with subtitles, and found himself an expert at reading lips and emotions. Maybe he could pull this off—returning to work deaf. For once in his life, he was happy no one came to visit him at the hospital in LA and even here in Vegas. He was happy he wouldn't have to explain another weakness of his to the team.

As seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours into days, Greg felt himself slowly able to convince himself he would return to work, where he truly felt wanted. So as he got up at 20 00, his nerves were slowly getting to him. When he reached the front door of the newly rebuilt building of LVPD's finniest CSI's he took a moment to adjust his iPod's headphones on his ears. Taking a long breath, he pushed the doors open and strolled openly in.

He passed the day crew cheerfully, waving as he did. No one could tell his hands were shaking when he waltz into the break room, not even stopping to put his jacket down in his locker. "¡Hola amigos!" Greg's Spanish was as fluent as ever, well as close as it ever was going to get with just listening to the others on the grave yard shift.

Nick, Sara and Warrick all looked up at the spiky haired blonde, shocked to see him at work. "Great, Sanders is back." Warrick commented harshly as he pushed Greg back onto the couch, next to Nick.

Cockily, he shrugged and threw his left arm around Nick's shoulders. "Yeah, but you missed me." Sara laughed under her hand as Greg continued to be himself around everyone.

"You know, it was a lot more quieter when you were on vacation, Greggo." Nick stated firmly. Peeling back Greg's arm from around his shoulder, Nick playfully shoved the boy into the armrest.

"But you missed me." Both male CSI's shook their heads. "Awe, Sara missed me, didn't you?"

"As much as I miss the dentist." Greg gave a long nod before shaking his head.

"Fine, see if I missed you guys. I'm leaving for—"

"You are not going anywhere." Greg froze when he collided with Grissom's solid body. "Greg, you Nick and Sara have a rape vic. in Henderson. Warrick, you and me are out in Jackson. We leave in five." Just as swiftly as he entered, Gil Grissom left with no further ado.

Warrick laughed, pushing past Greg he followed his supervisor out to the city's Denali. Even though Greg couldn't hear the laugh, the push and the smirk plastered over his face were enough to tell him that he wasn't wanted. Shrugging, he turned to see Sara and Nick talking but decided to ignore them when the lip-syncing of "Greg", "loser", and "be nice" arose from their lips. Even when he was right there, they were still talking rapidly about him.

"Who's driving?"

Both Nick and Sara froze in mid argument, with Nick on the losing end of the straws. "I will." He sighed in defeat, not really wanting to take the CSI want-to-be out into the field with them. "When we get there, Greg, you'll document everything. Me and Sara have everything else." Both Nick and Sara pushed past Greg roughly.

"Take your headphones out too." Sara snapped.

"But I can help!" Greg protested.

Sara stopped harshly on her heel, whirled around and personally removed the small white earpieces from the blonde's ears. "You'll do as you're told." She snapped viciously. Turning back around, she quickened her step to catch up with Nick, leaving the stunned lab tech in the middle of the hall. Even when he couldn't hear her verbal harassment, it still stung painfully.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come back to work today…

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—

Arriving on scene, Greg couldn't help but noticed that Grissom had left out a few details. Three dead bodies littered the living room while bloodstains traveled into the back room. The kitchen's china was shattered about the house, along with everything valuable.

"The family is the McBrian family. The girl who was taken in the ambulance was the oldest daughter, Laura. That's the mother, and father," Brass stated firmly as he pointed to each of the bodies. "The neighbors say they have a six year old son too. He's still missing."

"Kidnapping?" Sara questioned.

"Not sure." Brass commented.

"So, who called the crime scene in?" Nick asked as he continued to look around before his eyes landed on David who had confirmed that the bodies had been dead for about 8 hours.

"Ashley Lurch, the neighbor next door. Apparently Mrs. McBrian was supposed to drop Ryan—the youngest off—for day care this morning. When she didn't, Ashley came over and found the house like this and called 911.

Desperately trying to keep up with their mouth's Greg shook his head clear. Turning towards David, he knelt down next to the man. "Anything yet?"

"No, but we'll know more when we can get the autopsy done. See here," David pointed to a small hole on the mom's neck. "Gail seems to have a gunshot wound to here neck. And see here," rolling Gail's head to the side, David showed an identical wound on the other side of her neck.

"Through and through?"

"Most likely."

"Thanks." Standing, Greg turned to Nick and Sara.

"Okay, Sara you have the outside. I'll take the main floor, and Greg—"

"Upstairs?" Nick and Sara both nodded. Slowly ascending the stairs, Greg couldn't help but noticed small dirt particles on the carpet. Snagging a sample, he took the first room on his right.

The master bedroom, the only room in the entire house where a child should NOT be allowed to go play in, it should be against house rules. Greg had learned the hard way from his mother when he had gotten bored one day and decided to play explorer. How was he supposed to know what porn, a vibrator, body chocolate and condoms were used for? He was four for crying out loud! But no, his mother took pride in videoing her son play _doctor_ with his teddy bear. Greg thought he had saved his teddy from the spider bite, but Mrs. Sander's didn't have the heart to tell her son that he was doing it wrong…

Shaking the on coming blush that arose from his cheeks, he took discrete in printing the clean room. One thing he did notice was that the room was cleaner than a hospital. No dust particles, no blood, no hairs, no dirt, no nothing. He finished quickly and moved to the joint bathroom. Checking the drains and documenting his entire findings with millions of photos, Greg turned towards the daughter's room.

Walking in, he could instantly smell that far off stench of sex. As much as he led on, he wasn't the playboy everyone thought him to be. It'd been a while since he'd had that aroma surrounds him, but he could smell it every day when he would visit his parents. Lord only knows that they bowed down in church, thanking the day that their son moved out of the house. As of then, Greg took caution of where he sat in his childhood home.

Photo's of Laura remained tacked up on her walls. "Wow, in the marching band, a soccer player, a swimmer, and a hockey player and she looks like that? Damn," he stated under his breath whilst he took a few pictures of the high school athlete. Turning to face the room, he decided to go straight for the gold. Lifting back the bed sheets, he could still see the wet stains on her perfectly white sheets. Lifting a few hairs and fibers from the sheets, he turned around swiftly when a small tug on his shirt caught his attention.

"What—" A small boy, around the age of six latched onto Greg's mid section, balling his eyes out. Unsure of when to do, Greg pulled the child out into the hall. He was covered form head to toe in blood from an unknown source.

"Where's Laura?" He sobbed. Greg instantly recongized the small boy from a picture downstairs.

"Ryan, do you know who did this?" The small boy shook his head but pointed to his parent's room slowly. Greg followed his hand for a second before his eyes returned to the boy's lips.

"No… But he's in mommy and daddy's room." Greg's eye's widened when he realized that he was upstairs with a killer. Out of habit, his hand went to his hips, feeling for a gun. Cursing, he stood.

"Do you know where?" Ryan slowly nodded while Greg thanked his Papa Olaf for forcing him to take karate lessons when he was smaller.

"The closet." _Mommy…_

"Okay, stay outside the room, and behind me. Understood?" Ryan nodded slowly, clutching his Spiderman doll closer under his arm. _I checked the damned closet. No one was there!_

Slowly padding his way across the room, Greg bladed his stance when he stood before the wooden closet doors. With his latex gloves still on, he reached for the door handle slowly. Knocking with his other hand, he stood the side of the door, and knocked harshly, hoping that Nick or Sara could hear him. "LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB! OPEN UP!" _Yeah, that sounds SO scary…_ After a long moment, the door swung open to eject a man, clad in black and bloodstains.

He took a single look at Greg before he launched at the youngest CSI. Quickly rising his leg up, the blonde round house kicked his attacker to the ground. He seemed to spring back up in time to land two blows to Greg's already traumatized head—one to his nose, the other to his upper temple. Blocking the final blow, Greg opened his eyes to see Nick throwing his attacker down. The next thing he knew the guy was his handcuffs, and Nick was turning to face the officer.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE HOUSE WAS CLEARED! WE LOST A CSI BACK A FEW YEARS AGO OF THIS MISTAKE! Don't let it happen again." Nick gave the cop one final glare before he turned to Greg. "You want help?" Reaching forward, Nick's finger's barely brushed through the blonde's hair before he jerked away.

"Don't, I'm evidence." Nodding, Nick took a step back.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Me, Sara and Warrick were just arguing and you caught us at a bad time."

Greg slowly nodded, knowing Nick was talking, but didn't have the courage to look up at him.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—

Kira: Alright all, I've edited chapter one, and the rest will soon follow. R&R!

-Dark Angel Kira


	2. Chapter 2: Safety and Security

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Two:** Safety and Security

Greg sat down slowly in the cab of the city's Denali. His head throbbed painfully from the blow he'd received. "You want some help?" Due to his head down, Greg had no idea that Nick was speaking to him. His fingers shook slightly, wanting to hear the wild banter around him. He craved to hear that loud, annoying police siren, the loud screams from the neighbor's at the sight of their friends-next-door dead bodies, the banter talk between the police; anything to tell him that he was still human and still alive. "Here," Nick said slowly as he kneeled down to eye level with the spiky haired blonde.

With latex hands, Nick placed his hands over Greg's. "I can do this, Nick." The Texan shrugged his shoulders while he slowly lifted up the blue T-shirt over Greg's head, careful to make sure that hair's and particles would still be there when they got back to the lab to process. "Don't." Greg whimpered.

Nick's eye's widened at the scars that covered Greg's shoulders from the lab explosion a few years back. He'd never seen those scars before, and was wishing he could have kept it that way. But something else caught his eyes. _What's that?_ Taking a closer look to Greg's side, his fingers slowly ghosted over a slightly discolored patch of skin. "Greg—" The sking was raw, red with angry blotches around it. It was recent.

"Old scar." Greg snapped. He didn't have to see Nick's lips move to know what he was about to ask. "Hurry up, the scene is getting cold and people are starring." He shook slightly from the cold that nipped away at his exposed skin. _Keep touching me, and you'll regret it… No, I'll regret it._

Nick nodded as he took a few photos of Greg's torso. Letting his camera hang around his neck, Nick busied himself with properly labeling the evidence collected from the blonde. _Poor guy. _

Sealing the evidence bag from brushing the long locks of hair atop the boy's head, Nick reached farther into the Denali to grab Greg a new outfit for the day. "Here, it's my spare." Taking Greg's shirt, the CSI placed it into an evidence bag. "I'll turn around." Handing the clothes over to Greg, Nick spun around, half shielding the man behind him.

Greg starred at Nick's A&M hoodie for a moment before glancing at the jeans. _SIZE 32? Hopefully he has a belt…_ Even the white Adidas sneakers were about two sizes too big. Hopefully, he could get a chance to change once they got back to the lab. Carefully slipping out of his shoes, he handed them to Nick—who proceeded to bag the evidence. Shaking his head to the fact that he finally would be allowed to be naked in public—it wasn't as cracked up as everyone made it—Greg slipped out of his Faded Glory blue jeans. Standing there, clad in his Sponge Bob boxers, Greg reluctantly handed over his favorite pair of jeans. While Nick bagged the last of the evidence, Greg quickly slipped into the Cowboy's attire, before he became too self-conscious.

Once the jeans were on, he hooked a thumb under the waistband and looked to see that his waist size of 28 was never going to hold up those pants. Shaking his head once again, Greg pulled the A&M hoodie over his head. Tying the white laces to the Adidas', Greg quickly sat back down in the back of the Denali. "I'm done."

Nick turned around. A smile instantly fell upon his face as he starred at Greg. All he needed was a different hoodie design, some black sunglasses, and some _Ice_ and he could pass as a street punk. "You're really tiny."

"Wow." Sara commented as she finally came over to see if that cut on Greg's head needed some attention. "You should go see the med unit to get your nose and head checked out."

"Yeah, that thing looks pretty nasty." Nick commented, agreeing with the edgy CSI. Helping Greg stand, Nick led him over to the ambulance, trying not to laugh as Greg kept one hand firmly attached to the front of the jeans.

"Stop laughing—what?" Greg stumbled slightly when Ryan ran up to him and found his way back to Greg mid section.

"HELP ME!" He cried out loudly. Greg didn't hear it, but he could tell the younger boy was scared, terrified from something. "He's going to hurt me."

"You're safe now, Ryan." Nick commented as he kneeled down to the boy. Reaching out to remove the child from Greg's waist, Nick frowned when he screamed louder and held onto Greg tighter.

Unsure of what was happening, Greg's eye's darted around, looking for Ryan's _monster_. When his blue eyes landed on medic, running their way, he looked down at the child, presently attached to his legs. "Sorry, he darted when we started treating him. Kid's faster than he looks." Greg subconsciously nodded at the medic before lifting the six-year-old into his arms.

"They won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered into Ryan's ears. The child instantly relaxed. His body slumped against Greg, while his head found a nice resting spot under his neck. Following the medic, Greg slowly noticed that everyone was starring at him. _This is kind of freaky…_

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Back at the lab, Greg busied himself with looking through a microscope at the small dirt particles that he had picked up while ascending the staircase. Matching that evidence to the scum on the bottom of Russ Tanner's shoes, Greg knew that they had their killer—or rapist. He'd also matched Russ' DNA to a semen sample that was collected from Laura's bed and from the kit the hospital sent back with Sara. Russ Tanner was their perpetrator, and the lab had enough evidence to connect the man to the rape of Laura McBrian. Sadly, not for murder—yet.

Headphones securely fastened to his ears, Greg hid his face behind a microscope, trying to hide the fact that everyone who passed would stare at the white bandage taped to his forehead. The buzz around work was that "Sander's isn't fit to do field work if some guy could get one up on him." Maybe he wasn't fit to do field work… Life at this moment in his life just seemed as unfair as in a fixed game of soccer—all the rules were bent in favor of everyone but you. Greg was losing this game, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to redeem himself. If anyone found out that he couldn't hear, he would surely lose his job. Not only would he be out of a job, but it would open up a lot of trouble for the crime lab too.

Leaning back slightly, Greg blinked away a few tears that threatened to fall, taking his career with them. He loved his job, the people he worked with, and the perks. He adored everything about it, but some parts he could have done without. Dayshift had come up with the crazy idea that Greg made the lab explode, just for attention. So, to some he was known as an attention whore. Other's deemed him unworthy to be out in the field. He also could have done without having to inform loved ones that someone you cared for was murdered. He could deal with soulless bodies, it was his job, but talking about their death was another thing.

"GREG!" A strong hand came down on his shoulder, startling the young man. "Easy, hey you okay?" Afraid to move, Greg sat there, shaking. Only when he was spun around and met face to face with Nick did he slowly relax into the older man's touch. "No wonder, you have these stupid things in. Sorry," Nick offered an apologetic smile, hoping that Greg would understand that he wasn't trying to scare his younger co-worker.

"It's okay." The blonde rasped between breaths of air. Not bothering to remove the headphones, which were emitting no sounds, Greg forced a smile. "What do you need?"

"Sara picked up a gun outside, 9 mill, and compared to the bullet found in Mrs. McBrian's skull. It was a match, also, she collected GSR off your shirt and Russ' hands." Greg breathed a sigh of relief as these words spilled from Nick's mouth, he only wished he could rejoice and hear them as well. Nick slowly nodded and continued. "Did you get any DNA from the semen and compare it to Russ?"

Greg nodded his affirmation. "Yeah, all alleles were a match to Laura and Russ. Russ was our rapist—as to why, I have no idea. I checked the family background and the only way the family knew Russ was by him living down the street form them when he was little. He has a small trailer on the west side of town, now."

"So that's where the family history file disappeared to." Nick smiled.

"Sorry, I was done early." Greg replied sheepishly, hiding his face once again as a few more employees passed by. Nick noticed as Greg ducked his head, but didn't say a word. Sighing, he ran a hand over his buzzed head, feeling the small stubbles of dark chocolate hair under his fingers.

"So, you wanna join me and Brass?" Nick asked, breaking the silence with a sledgehammer.

Greg studied his face, reading the words that fell off the older man's lips. Shaking away the disturbing thoughts his subconscious had delivered, he nodded quickly. "So, I'm not annoying anymore?" Greg asked as his playful smile returned to his face for the first time that night.

"Now, I didn't say that." Nick guarded while Greg leaned back in a triumphal manner.

"You all will one day be begging me for mercy for all the excessive work you had loaded on me in the past years." Nick nodded before pulling the obnoxious boy up to his feet and pushing him out the door, towards the interrogation room.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—

Looking through the window, Greg felt his new burst of energy die down instantly. Breathe quickening; he made a side step to evade Nick's personal space, hoping that he'd forget he brought the newbie with him. Swallowing, he starred hard at the 18-year-old boy who had gotten not one, but two, hits upon the baby face that he priced upon birth. "You ready?" He asked himself, prepping himself as he took a step towards the open door to the small confined space that held a killer. Even if he was in chains, he was still dangerous.

"Man, this is bull." Russ barked loudly once again, trying to intimidate Jim. One Greg and Nick sat on the other side of the table; he smirked at the younger of the two. "How's that shiner?" Russ smirked.

"What was that?" Nick prodded, feeling that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Nothing, just seeing if junior over here was okay. It looks like it hurts, how many stitches—"

"We found GSR—"

"—Gun shot residue—" Nick defined for the seemingly clueless suspect.

"—On your hands, and my shirt." Greg finished, not bothering to look up from the case file copy that lay before his eyes.

"Don't look too good for you my friend." Brass piped up, allowing the reality of jail, or life, time sink into the teen's head.

"Shut up, punk!" Russ leaned forward. "You guys with badges think you scare me, pft. You're worst day is probably my best day."

Nick and Brass glanced at each other and snickered, knowing no way a punk ass kid could have seen a worse day than Nick, Jim, or Greg. Maybe the brat had been shot, and beat up in an ally, but being buried alive, or living through a chemical explosion—they highly doubted that.

"Besides, I sell glocks on the street. A little _GSR _is normal for my life style."

"Okay, cowboy." Brass shook his head. "Let's get down to businesses so I can lock you up, and not feel guilty about it."

"Why did you do it?" Nick asked before the question had eaten him alive. All eyes were glued to Russ as he smirked.

"Bitch had it coming to her. Her pussy was tight—" With an abrupt jolt, Nick was standing with Brass holding the hotheaded CSI back. "That's right, keep your dog on a leash."

Fear washed over Greg as he realized he was the only one suddenly in the room. Though he couldn't hear it, he could plainly see Brass-giving Nick an earful. Turning his eyes back to Russ, Greg shook his head. "We also matched your DNA to bodily fluid found on the vic and on the sheets. Why don't you tell me what happened. Right now your looking at rape and two death charges, not to forget the drug's found on your personal, the breaking and entering..." Greg's voice trailed off as the list continued to grow.

"Look, all I know was that the ol' man was owin' Dane some money." His street talk wasn't fluent, but Greg had been in interrogation enough times to know when slang was being used.

"Dane?"

"My boss." Russ wagged his eyebrows at Greg. "He told meh ta' collect." Realizing he'd said too much, Russ sat back and shook his head. "I want a lawyer."

"Okay." Getting up, Greg collected the case file just in time for the angered teen to turn over the stainless steel table. His knuckles were bright red, probably throbbing in pain. Greg's heart caught in his throat as he crossed the room and quickly found himself safely on the other side. Leaning against the wall, he lolled his head to the side to see Brass walking away and Nick pacing with his fingers groping for any locks of hair to pull at.

Greg smiled softly before making his way back to the glass room of his security. He wanted nothing more to hide behind his microscope once again. Finally collapsing in his office chair, Greg picked up his iPod and firmly attached his headphones to his ears once more. "Work suddenly just became a hell of a lot harder…" Popping a few aspirin into his mouth, Greg opened a log journal and continued to work on his Paper.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

**Kira:** Wow! People actually liked it! YES! I actually have fans now! I know I'm not the best, but my ego likes to think so sometimes . . . Bad ego, bad! Anyways, let me know what you think so far! Hopefully by the next chapter I'll post up what actually happened to Greggo.

I'm so evil. R&R!

**-Dark Angel Kira**


	3. Chapter 3: DiNamix

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **None

**Chapter Three:** Di-Namix

Nicky roamed the entire facility, searching for Greg. He hadn't meant to blow up on Russ like that in the interrogation room, but when that bastard talked about Laura McBrian like that, a bubble of fear popped within Nick. He suddenly felt that Russ was threatening their life and he couldn't live with the fact that someone was out to hurt Greg, all over again. _Why am I acting like this?_ Rounding a corner, Nick collided with one of his co-workers and sent the both of them flying to the floor. "Sorry…"

"Owe…" Looking up, Nick was relived to see Warrick sitting on his rump instead of someone important like Grissom, Brass, or Eckly. Quickly standing, Nick offered his hand down towards his friend.

"Sorry…" Nicky apologized with a slight smile over is lips. Brushing himself off, he looked up at Warrick to see the older CSI shaking his head in amusement.

"You said that twice. What's wrong, man? You looked like you were in deep thought."

_You have no idea, Warrick. I think I may be falling for the wrong person._ Nick nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking how hot Sara looked today." Warrick made a gagging noise before ducking from a hit from Nick. "Hey, that shirt looks **fine** on her!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Nicky." _We all know who you fawn over—it's so obvious._

"What do you mean?" Nick's face read complete confusion. Even for a CSI, Nick could be pretty dumb when it came to people-related matters.

"Nothing." _Maybe he doesn't even know it himself yet… how sad._

"Whatever, but have you seen Greg?"

"Sanders?" Nick's face-hardened at the surname Warrick used on the youngest CSI member. _Busted, Nicky!!!_ "No, why would I be looking for the lab rat?"

"Because he was attacked today and I know Hodges has been spreading rumors around the lab that Greg is the worst CSI and will never amount to the work that we do. Greg's sensitive, and right now, he doesn't need to hear that shit. He—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Greg was attacked? By who, Sara?"

Nick laughed slightly. "No, our suspect found at the crime scene in the master bedroom's upstairs in the closet." Nick adverted his eyes from Warrick to glare at a passing Hodges and Bobby. "The family's little boy told him where "da man in bwack" was hiding. I swear, if I hadn't heard that child scream, no one would have known Greg was under attack. He—DAMN ASS COPS ALMOST LOST US ANOTHER NEWBIE CSI!" Throwing his arms up, Warrick was careful to dodge them.

"Poor kid. Is he okay?" Warrick asked, as concern laced between his voice chords. Catherine and Grissom hadn't said anything yet. Either they didn't know, or forgot to say something. Somehow, Warrick figured no one knew.

"Yeah, Med. unit said that he'd be fine. Hospital gave him six stitches and taped gauze to his head. They also said that he hadn't broken his nose, just bloodily bruised it." Nick sighed and looked down at the case file in his hand.

"Ouch. But, no I haven't seen him." Nicky hung his head, knowing that he'd checking the entire lab and the entire building for the young CSI. "But, I was looking for Grissom and Catherine. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, last I heard they were out in the garage."

"Figures, the first place I checked. But, hey, I'll fill them in on Sanders." Nick's face-hardened again at the use of Greg's last name. It sounded as if Greg was still in the lab before it blew up.

"Yeah, see ya." Pushing past Warrick, the Texan completely missed the smirk that plastered it's way over Warrick's face.

_Nicky, you love him and don't even know it. You better pounce before it's too late... _

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 

Not seeing high or low of his partner, Nick gave up and returned to the break room to find Sara passed out next to a cup of hot Blue Hawaiian coffee. Shaking his head, Nick plopped down in a chair, opposite her and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Russ was still under his skin talking about Laura and her family like they were the scum under his shoe. Clenching his fists, he shook, wanting nothing more than to punch that damned stainless steel table before him. He hated the fact that his emotions were controlling his every move.

Irritated, Nick thrust his chair back, the rollers on the bottom made a loud sound, alerting Sara from her sleep. "What…"

"Sorry," Nick apologized as he looked at Sara. They were already entering their double and running low on inertia. "Have you seen Greg?"

Sara lazily shook her head at Nick, wanting nothing more than to finish her thirty-minute nap. "No, I haven't. Did you check his lab?" Sara asked. Her head was already back down before Nick had even bolted to his feet. Why he hadn't checked the lab was beyond him.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation— 

Greg flipped the tenth page in his journal to start on the newly written eleventh page. He'd had a sudden urge to write down on his paper, new ideas popping into his mind. He'd even taken ten minutes to run an experiment on his down time while they waited on Russ Tanner's lawyer to enter the building. They'd already matched the bastard to the ejaculation fluid found on the bed and on Laura. They had even tied him with prints on the gun used and the GSR. It was a done deal, though they were stuck, waiting for the guy's lawyer.

Setting his journal book down, Greg sat back and took a long drag on his Deer Park water bottle. Swallowing a great mass down, he choked slightly. Coughing it back up, Greg jumped when a hand clapped him on the back, trying to help him sooth his coughing fit.

"Greg, easy it's me."

Choking harder than he was before, Greg's face started to turn purple. Feeling the air slowly return to his lungs, his chest heaved heavily while his hand clenched his thundering heart. It's jungle beat ricocheted about his ears, casting a spell upon his being. Once he calmed himself, Greg slowly turned to see Nick's worried face. Once again, he was met with relying on Nick for help. Not that he minded, but he just wished that he could be strong, and show Nick that he wasn't a total screw up.

"Nicky…" Greg rasped, still regaining his breath. "You need to stop scaring me. If you keep it up, you'll lose your favorite ex-Lab Tech."

"That may be a good thing." Greg pouted. "Boo!"

Slumping back in his seat, Greg pretended to die. Waiting till he felt Nick's breath over his face, Greg's hands came up and grabbed the Texan in just the right place to get the laughing sensation he wanted. Longing to hear that beautiful sound again, Greg sighed and sat back, his attack plan suddenly wasn't as fun as it used to be.

"What?" Greg shook his head, blowing it off as nothing. Frowning, Nick gave Greg a pointed look before dropping the topic completely. Turning back to his water bottle, he caped it and closed his log journal. "Hey, wait, what's this?"

"No!" Fighting to regain his logbook back, Greg gave up when Nick stood up and held Greg down with his foot.

The blonde watched worriedly as Nick's eyes skimmed the pages quickly before suddenly pausing and looking down at Greg. "You're writing a paper over the 5-Sences?" Greg nodded before snatching his book back.

"Hey, boys, head home and get some sleep." Sara called into Greg's lab. Greg's eyes were trained on her as Nick just continued to stare at the book in Greg's hands while only slightly listening to Sara. "Russ' attorney's flight from Miami got delayed and she won't get here till later. So, Gris say's to head home and get some sleep. Bye." Tiredly walking by, her coat and extra clothes already packed away in her small duffle bag, Sara bolted for the front door.

"Great, now I can go let Dax the Di-Namix out." Greg dragged out as he slowly stood to meet Nick's height. No matter how hard he reasoned, he realized that even standing on his toes, Greg was still shorter than his college. What frustrated him the most was that he was the youngest of the team and the shortest.

"Awe, Daxter isn't that crazy." Greg gave Nick a look.

"You're kidding, right?" Greg easily could recall that his dog had found out how to open the cabinets with the potato chips and cookies in it. Needless to say, Greg got to stay home one day just nursing his dog's upset stomach. Also the four vet visits for swallowing four tennis balls (the small and large ones). That racked up about a couple thousand dollars worth of damage on his insurance bills. Now, Dax the Di-Namix was working on his next Houdini and trying to figure out how to get ice from the small dispenser on the outside of the refrigerator—he'd already learned it's a drinking fountain, and at one point learned that ice came out of that small hole. "I take it you haven't seen him lately."

Nick shook his head. "Nope. How's he doing?"

Greg raised his eyebrow. "How do you think?"

"Like master like pup."

Greg playfully rolled his eyes before pushing past Nick. As much as he'd wanted Nick to come over and see Dax again, hopefully running the dogs adrenaline down a few notches, but remembered that he'd risk blowing his cover. ASL books and video's lay cluttering his living room floor. He could blow it off that it's just for his paper, but he knew Nick wasn't stupid and he would eventually figure it out.

"See you tomorrow. Text me if you hear anything."

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation— 

Pulling his forest green Trail Blazer into his condo's driveway, Greg parked and could already hear Daxes loud barks. Looking at the living room bay window, he could visibly see the Golden Retriever prancing on the back of his love seat. "Dax…" Grabbing his silver field kit from the front passenger seat, Greg slowly moved from his comfortable seat and locked his Chevy Trail Blazer. The Brights flashed twice, showing that the vehicle was locked followed by the fast rotating of the locks. Heading for the door, Dax's wild barks could be more heard. It was only until that he couldn't hear the police siren that just flew down his street—noticeable by the brightly flashing lights—he had to remind himself that Dax's bark was just a daily routine that he'd become accustomed to.

Tear's sprung in his eyes, just as he shoved his key into the front door. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open and readily catching his hyperactive Golden Retriever. Greg faintly noticed that his dog was soaking wet in some places, making Greg wonder what his canine friend had been up to. Greeted with wet kisses, Greg scrunched his face and held his breath, waiting for the onslaught to end. Pushing Dax off, Greg ushered the dog into the house and shut the door behind him. Quickly locating the security box, Greg punched in his code and the red light ceased to blink.

Sighing, Greg looked to Dax and shook his head. "You hungry?" Dax gave a loud bark. His tail wagged, his feet pranced as Greg started to move towards the kitchen. Turning the light on, the blonde's eyes widened at the sight of a pool of water just under the refrigerator. In that water, a few ice cubes floated. "So you did figure it out, huh?" Dax barked loudly before he dove into the water. "Well, that explains the water…"

Setting his kit on the counter, Greg reached for the paper towels and proceeded to sponge up the water. Noticing that the entire kitchen floor needed a bath, he splashed the water around until the cool liquid had covered the entire floor and was drying. Standing, Greg started to leave towards the bathroom. Dax barked impatiently, while his paws pranced before him. Whimpering, the Golden Retriever chased after his daddy and into the bathroom where Greg stood, relieving himself.

"You mind?" Dax looked at Greg and wagged his tail faster. "Didn't think so." Zipping up his Levis, Greg put his seat down and flushed. Washing his hands with soap Greg turned to leave and feed his dog. Grabbing Dax's bowl from the pantry he filled it with Pedigree dog till (one and a half cups—recommended by the vet) the dish was nearly full. Taking the dish into the kitchen, he reached behind the toaster for the canned dog food. Scooping a little into the dish, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled a piece of cheese out. Shredding it over Dax's dinner, Greg set down the stainless steel bowl in the rack next to the full water dish.

Reaching back into the refrigerator, Greg grabbed an old box of Chinese food and shoved it into the microwave. After a few minutes, he picked Dax's bowl up—rinsed it—and put it away. When he returned, Greg grabbed his _Dinner_ and plopped down in front of the TV. Flipping on a movie he continued to munch on his dinner. After a few minutes, the box and chop-sticks found their way to the floor—ready for Dax-Clean-Up—followed by the soft snore from Greg.

Cleaning up the foreign food from the floor, Dax joined Greg on the couch and curled up next to his master. Head propped up on Greg's hip, Dax snorted. Kicking his way to comfort, Dax in time, too, quickly dosed off into his wonderful sleep world where the Irish Setter down the street would openly greet him with wild doggy sex and a free for Dax buffet of steak, beef, bacon and anything else Daxter desired.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

**Kira: **So, I basically just described one of my dogs. Dax, our Golden Retriever does everything I explained. So, Dax the Di-Namix is a real dog (one of my crazy _dogs_.) So, I know I promised a lot of people an explanation of why Greg can't hear, but it worked out better to add it in the next chapter. So, sorry!

R&R! 

P.S. Sorry for the late update. Finals are coming up soon and I need to study. Also, we had a Spanish project to do. Ugh! But, also, if you want, check out my other CSI fic. _**Ten Speed (Of God's Blood and Burial)**_. I promise, it'll be just as good as this one.

**-Dark Angel Kira**


	4. Chapter 4: Gum Drops

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **Some from the season six series and the episode called  
"Gum Drops"—Hence the title of the chapter! And a little bit from the episode "Boom".

**Chapter Four:** Gum Drops

Slowly opening his front door Nick sighed and stood in the rain, allowing himself to become drenched in the freezing cold droplets. He shivered only once before venturing inside the warmth of his house. For the dry desert land that he resided on, the freezing rain was rare, but not un-heard of. Closing and locking his front door, Nick moved towards his security box. Allowing his fingers to roll over his password, Nick found himself welcoming the darkness for once in his life without being afraid.

Flicking his tongue out, wetting his lips, Nick waddled through his condo, making his way towards the kitchen. Flipping on a light, a loud thunder rumbled outside, startling him slightly. Gripping onto the wall behind him, Nick steadied himself. Breathing deeply, he grabbed a glass from the counter, and filled it up with his filtered water from inside the refrigerator.

Taking long, calming gulps of the purified water, Nick set the glass down with a soft _thud _and moved out to his living room. Collecting a few items from the floor, Nick cautiously looked up as he stood over his green "T" rug, waiting for his stalker to fall through the ceiling once again, just like he had done at his old apartment. Luna cable was in the trash now, and Nick preferred Time Warner Digital Cable—with even more channels that he'd never, ever, watch. Sure, the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, Spike TV, ESPN, and any other sports channel were the most commonly used channels, but every once in a while when his nieces and nephews would drop by Noggin, Cartoon Network, or the Disney Channel would blare wildly in his living room on his 62" Plasma TV,

High Definition—in his eyes—was the best thing ever invented, next to the discovery of DNA and fingerprints.

Plopping down on his couch, Nick reached for the black remote under the seat cushion and tuned into a channel he never even know he had; Fitness. He laughed as he watched Richard Simmons do the Locomotion on his TV in his spandex. If Warrick ever found out about this ever being on his TV, he would be forever shunned in a social ladder. Though, this was something he pictured Doc. Robinson doing in his living room as therapy for himself.

Flipping the channel, Nick decided that Growing up Tiger was cute; he'd seen it already. Sports were all last minute things, dealing with the loss of the state's football team, and Dog: The Bounty Hunter didn't seem all that thrilling. Super Volcano, even, seemed annoying to him (he'd seen that movie so many times, he could almost recite every line. He even could rattle off some of the statistics about Jelly Stone Park being one GIANT volcano, just waiting to erupt from its dormant state.) "Go figure…" Frowning, Nick decided to be adventurous and flip to one of his back channels. Finding a movie he liked on Pay-Per-View, Nick punched in his password and the familiar roll of the trailers appeared on his screen. Reaching for another remote under his couch cushion, Nick tuned into his surround sound, knocking up the volume even more.

Hearing his stomach growl loudly, Nick glanced down and smirked, knowing he hadn't eaten anything since his midnight snack around two hours ago, just before he got off work. Pushing himself up, Nick waltzed out into his kitchen and started to dig around through his freezer. Deciding that the really didn't want to prepare a steak, or chicken, or ribs, or any other appetizing meat product like that, Nick settled on the one all American food that would always be there, no matter what. Even if hell froze over, and the apocalypse took over Nevada and Houston, Texas, Nick knew there would always be cold pizza waiting in his freezer, just waiting to be popped into the oven.

Not even bothering to preheat his oven, Nick threw the rounded pizza in on an old cookie sheet and set the timer for about thirty minutes. Returning to the living room, with only the night-light in the kitchen on, Nick settled down on the wrap-around couch once again and pulled a blanket over—"Yeah, I might want to go change…"

The CSI, level three, slowly worked his way up the long flight of stairs that never seemed to end. Taking in a heavy sigh once he reached the top, Nick looked about and made a left—heading into the bathroom. Stripped off his _second layer of skin, _Nick stuffed them down the hamper, and smirked when he heard them **"plop"** loudly in the basket downstairs, in the basement. Nick quickly toweled down and dried what little hair he had on his head.

Walking into his bedroom, with nothing on, Nick slid into a pair of black pajama pants and slipped into a tight black beater to match. Dropping the towel back off in the bathroom, Nick ran down his stairs, two at a time and leapt onto the couch, just in time for The Chronicles of Riddick to flair to life on his large screen. An old woman's voice could be heard, describing the exposition of the story, and providing some background to its viewers. Just as his blanket was tucking tightly around his body, shielding the Texan from the rain's shivers, the timer on his oven sounded loudly.

Grumbling, he stood up, once again, and let his navy blue blanket fall to the floor. Out in the kitchen, Nick reached up onto the wall to grasp a potholder. Gloving his hand, the CSI reached in and pulled out his pizza with cheese, pepperoni, sausage, peppers, and olives. Setting it atop the stove, Nick commenced slicing through the soft, fluffy dough and piled six slices on a plate. Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, Nick headed into the living room.

Rain continued to pour outside, while lightning crashed, and thunder drummed outside his house, making the world seem so gloomy. Inside, Nick was curled up on his wrap-around couch, navy blue (fleece) blanket tucked around him with a beer on the floor beside him and all the pizza he could want on a plate before him. Life couldn't get any better… But maybe he could get used to having a soft head of hair lying in his lap while he would card his fingers through the soft, silky hair. Tender soft words would escape from those lush, pink lips, taunting and tormenting him to grow out his long cock. A part of him longed for that white picket fence, playing with a dog—or two—and throwing a football around the house, while crashing it through the upstairs window; shattering it.

He could just hear Greg's voice yelling at one of the eldest sons to take the football outside, only to have the bottom bay window be crashed in by their daughter's soccer ball. Greg would probably say there was a now balls rule within a one mile radius; but even then, the kids would probably find a way to still do damage to their home. The dog would sleep with Nick and Greg at night—"WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!"

Choking on the large bite of pizza lodged in his throat, Nick took in a long gasp for air as soon as the food found it's way to his stomach. Chasing his coughs with a long drag of beer, Nick starred horrified at the TV. _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, and I'm just concerned over a colleague. That's all this is: yes. Gregory Sander's is just a friend—with a sexy ass and a gorgeous face—WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STOKES!!! _

Moving his pizza aside, Nick bolted to his feet and ran to the kitchen to splash some water on his face. Scrubbing deep down into his pores, Nick looked into his rainy reflection in the window starring him back, laughingly. Nick wasn't gay; he was far from it! He enjoyed the feeling of boobs under his palms, the way a woman would scream when he pumped his large cock into her tight pussy. He enjoyed the little _love scratches _they'd leave on his shoulders and everything else amazing about a woman's body.

Greg had nothing to offer! All he had was a tight ass that held a neon sign up above it and flashed "Fuck me, I'm a free virgin". Greg was a dorky, geeky CSI who could rattle off the elements from the periodic table in his sleep, and know that if you added one plus an infinite number, you'd get… well, Nick wasn't sure what you'd get, but it proved his point that Greg was a loser, and no better than a friend; a good friend who was always there for all his one-night stands, stand ups, and family problems.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Nick's head shot up and smiled when his adopted daughter bound towards him and enveloped her _father _into a large hug by laying over him.

"Did you have fun over at Lindsay's, Cassie?" Nick pushed the fourteen-year-old girl back slightly and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Yep! Mrs. Willow's just dropped me off with a black man in the passenger's seat." Cassie looked thoughtful for a moment, "Daddy, do you know a black CSI?"

"Yes, honey, his name is Warrick Brown."

"Well, I think Mrs. Willow's and Mr. Brown are goona get some tonight. He looked hornier than—"

"Where did we learn this language from?" Giving his adoptive daughter a pointed look, she glanced about before she answered.

"Well, I'm just quoting Lindsay." Nick nodded, knowing he'll have to tell Cath that her daughter needed her mouth washed out with soap, or that both the girls will have to be home schooled from now on to fend them off from boys, drugs, sex, and bad language.

"Uh-huh."

"What's for dinner?" Cassie paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wow, feels weird saying that since I'm always asking what's for breakfast." She laughed.

"Well, since daddy got called in _early _this morning they let me have a few hours to myself before I have to return. Sorry, I should have taken you out for some real food tonight—"

"Nah, I'll just mooch off your plate." Cassie dropped her school bag on the floor before leaping into Nick's lap and steeling two slices of pizza from his plate. Taking a bite out of the tips first, she looked at Nick and smiled happily. Shaking his head, Nick sometimes found it hard to believe that this happy teenaged girl was the same girl he and his teammates rescued four years ago…

Cassie was ten then, and still had the last name of McBride. Nick was the first CSI on the scene and felt completely disgusted with the events of the house. Blood pools, three major ones, littered the downstairs. Through out the case, Nick was torn, knowing that it wasn't Cassie's day to die, and he was extremely happy now that he knew to follow his gut feeling. After all, they found him… Once they found her, and Nick got the fell loose ends tied up from the eyewitness Nick was caught gazing at the adorable, sloppy, drawing of the ten-year-old child. Only, Greg was the only person to call it.

"Nick, she has no other family." Greg's voice was soft, so soft that Nick was sure he hadn't heard it at all. "Children Services will take her, now."

"I know." Nick sighed, as he held his head with one hand. He jumped only slightly when Greg's small fingers worked into his skin, laboring away the stress that built up inside his neck and shoulders.

"Why don't you get permission to adopt her?"

It seemed like the simplest thing in the world. All through out Cassie's recovery, Nick had been there, paying for her hospital bills, spending time with her and bringing her small stuffed toys (But none could match the neon pink, fuzzy elephant that Greg gave her named Bubalicious.) But when the time came, for Children Services to come and take Cassie, Nick meticulously asked the traumatized girl if she'd like to have her _Rescuer_ to adopt her. The Texan was already preparing himself for the no, but when her lithe arms and tiny hands wound around him, he knew that was the only answer he'd ever need.

Now, a father of four years, Nick felt like a Pro. He was able to keep his daughter in school, out of trouble, and away from boys. Cassie Stokes was the smartest of her class, and already taking Chemistry her freshman year of high school. He knew he could thank Greg for that, but the child seemed to like playing with the chemicals and mixing solvents. Grissom called her Mini Greg sometimes, when he'd refer to Nick's daughter at work.

"How's Greg?" Cassie's question threw Nick for a loop as he suddenly started to choke on his beer.

"Good, I guess. There was an accident today and—"

"IS HE OKAY?!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Greggo's fine, just a little shaken up." Cassie nodded and went back to starring at the large TV.

Silence settled between the non-blood-related people. The only sound came from the movie and the storm outside. Nick had taken noticed that Bubalicious was clutched tightly under Cassie's small arms, facing the TV so even the pink elephant could watch the movie: Riddick. Once the pizza was gone, cleared form the plate and the kitchen, and Nick's beer bottle had been drained, Cassie finally opened her mouth when the credits started to roll around eight o'clock.

"Aren't you lonely?" Cassie asked as she started to fold up the fleece navy blue blanket that had kept the two of them warm for the duration of the movie.

Pausing in mid stride, nearly dropping the two plates and beer bottle, Nick whirled around to look at his daughter. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you lonely? I mean, Riddick was lonely and he loved Keira—but she had to go and die, leaving him alone. Do you have anyone special?"

"I did. But, now I have you."

"Who was he?" Cassie asked as she followed Nick into the kitchen. She smirked when he froze.

"**She **died. Her name was Kristy, Kristy Hopkins." Nick stated coldly as memories of the whore whose pimp shot her. She was going to get clean and go to college, trying to change her life. Life was too short for that beautiful woman.

"Could've fooled me." Nick turned to Cassie, wanting to know what she meant. "Dad, don't give me that look. I see the way you look at Uncle Greg. You have that look in your eyes like you wish I wasn't in the room sometimes and just want to thrust him against the wall and fuck his brains out and—"

"Cassie, honey, we don't use that language."

"I'm only stating the obvious. What's the problem, go tell Greg you want to screw and you two could—"

"Cass, I'm not gay."

"Could have fooled me." Stretching her arms up high, Cassie yawned. Running a hand through her long light brown hair, she stopped at her neck to scratch. "Well, I'm tired. Night daddy!" Hugging her father, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered something into his ear, making the tanned skin on Nicholas Stokes' face turn bright red. Bounding up the stairs, she closed her bedroom door and soon found her way to bed.

Nick stood stunned inside his kitchen. How could he and his daughter have such an open relationship and still be functional? It was beyond him. Sometimes, he wished she wouldn't talk about sex like she knew what was going on. But, she did have an older brother—even though he was a geek, Nick knew that kid was getting more than just one hundred dollar bills from his midterm papers. Maybe that's where she got it. Her brother must have been really open about sex around her… Or maybe she is just that open-minded.

After clearing the kitchen, Nick dragged himself up to bed. Lying atop the covers, suddenly feeling hot all over, Nick threw an arm over his head and groaned in frustration.

_Maybe you could just take him out for a test drive…_

Cassie just had to mumble those words into his ear just before bed. She just had to! It's not like Nick had never considered the younger CSI adorable; everything about him was! But there were just some aspects about the blonde that Nick couldn't stand. His music, food choice, coffee addiction, everything! But, when he really thought about that, he really didn't mind. _He's just being himself. Not once has he tried to copy us… _

That's what drew Nick into the younger man; because he was different. Suddenly, Nick was on fire and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't cool off. The arm that was carelessly tossed over his eyes traveled down his face as three little words slipped from his lips. The three tiniest little words that meant the world to him.

_I love him… Oh shit, I love him! _Nick was dazzled at how his daughter could see it before he did. Maybe it was good thing that she was there now, he needed her just as much as she needed him. And soon, hopefully, Greg Sanders would fit into their small family. Slowly, but surely he would become a part of Nick and Cassie's lives.

Just as he closed his eyes, allowing the overwhelming feeling of love for another man wash over his body, Nick's right hand traveled slowly down his chest. He needed to be touched, or Nick feared that his massive hard on would implode on him and kill him before he would be able to profess his love to Greg. Slowly, his fingers teasingly slipped under his waistband and lightly gripped his dripping cock.

Fuck yeah… 

"EW, dad that's gross! Wait till I'm over at Lindsay's house to do that!" Cassie screamed from down the hall.

Groaning, Nick removed his hand and smiled to himself thinking to himself how his daughter knew this stuff, and wasn't yet in a psycho ward for too much parental sex going on inside the house while the child was still there. She didn't even hear him, she couldn't have! Half the time, Nick knew the was just yelling random things to him, showing him that she cared and 9 times outta 10, she was right about what she was yelling about.

_Gotta' love that girl. Just like you gotta' love Greg._

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

**Kira: **So, I added Cassie McBride in here! Don't you all just love me? If not, oh well. I wanted to add a new twist to this. I haven't read a fic out there where Nick adopted little Cassie, so I thought, what the hell? Tell me what you all think!

R&R!!!

**-Dark Angel Kira**


	5. Chapter 5: All Said and Done

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: nadda**

**Chapter Five:** All Said and Done

Tirdly walking into the LVPD crime lab, Nick lazily flashed his ID to the standing guard at the door. Shaking his head, he started for the locker room. Opening his old, beat up, locker Nick dropped off his keys and wallet with his black wind breaker to replace the small items with his gun, building keys, and anything else he thought he might have needed. Walking out, he collided with someone again. Looking up, expecting it to be Warrick, Nick was shocked when it was a startled Greg. He looked frazzled, but Nick shrugged it off as surprise that the Texan had put him down on his ass. Standing, he offered Greg a hand and was shocked when he decided to get up on his own. "Sorry man."

Greg nodded towards Nick as he watched his lips move. He could care less as to what the Texan was saying at that moment, all he wanted was to get throgh the day and go to the doctors later that day, when his shift would end. Securing his head phones over his ears, Greg excused himself past Nick and into his locker. Nick saddly shook his head and went about his business to find Sara, hoping that she was already here and knew if Russ Tanner's lawyer was already there.

Sitting on the small wooden bench, behind him, Greg sat down slowly. _You can do this, you did it yesterday. Pull it together Sanders, and stop pining over the hot Texan!!!_ he screamed inwardly. _You can do this... Oh, who the fuck are you kidding. If the doctor tomorrow morning says you're completely deft, then your fucked. There's no way in hell Grissom would let me back out into the field if he knew I was deft. No fucking way. DAMN IT! _

Without realizing it, Greg's pent up energy released in one powerful punch into his locker, startling him and Catherine who just walked in. "Greg!" She called out and was instantly pulling him into her arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Feeling Catherine pull him into a warming embrace, Greg allowed his head to fall upon her shoulder and instantly the tears behind his eyes fell loose. A strangled sob escaped his mouth, strangled by a choke. Cradling his bloodied right hand in his left, the CSI noticed that his vision was completely blurred by his tears. _I'll be blind next. Then, I'll lose my sense of touch, then smell and even taste! Life hates me..._

"Greg, honey, talk to me." Rubbing small circles on Greg's back, trying to calm the stressed out CSI, Catherine could only wonder what had happened to reduce the happy, hyper ex lab tech to a sobbing wreck. Rocking him softly on the wooden bench was a harder feat that it appeared. "Shh..." Soothing him the best she could, Catherine looked up briefly to see Grissom standing shocked in the door, blocking the view from any on passres. Her face scrunched up, telling the salt and pepper haired man that she had no idea what happened.

Nodding, Grissom turned and heared towards his office, not before shutting the locker room door. Sure, there was still glass walls, but a closed door provided a little more privacy; a little. Greg's sobs seemed to die down, but still could be heard through the locker room.

As his sobs died down, Greg slowly sat back and wipped ferriously at his face, attempting to dry his tear stained face. Sniffling a few times, he offered a watery smile to Catherine before looked down at his bloodied knuckles. "Sorry," he choked. Embarassment left it's mark crawling up his neck and flushing his face, dying his already red face a darker shade.

"Greg, everyone cries. I do, my daughter, Nicky, I'm sure even Conrad does." The blonde haried woman joked as her hand came out to squeeze greg's shoulder in a loving manner.

"Ecklie? Hard to believe." Wipping at his face with his left hand, Greg proceeded to remove his headphones. Switching his iPod off, he frowned when he realized that his Daughtry selection had long been over. _Hope Cath didn't see that..._

"You never know." Standing, Catherine turned to leave.

"Hey Cath." She stopped and turned back around towards the younger CSI. "Thanks." _My mom doens't even do that anymore..._

"It's what I'm here for." Winking at Greg, Catherine opened the door and shooed away and onlookers. Stopming her foot, Greg watched on with a smile as she gave Hodges an ear full for, probably, laughing. Wiping the blood clean from his hand, greg frowned when he could still peer down into his busted knuckles.

_I'll see the nurse later..._

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

"There you are!" Sara snapped, "Where's Greg?"

Nick froze at Sara's un-natural mode swings. The last few days had been hetic, but this was starting to get out of had; PMS was something to be reconded with. _I guess..._ Nick shrugged. "Should be on his way. I--litterally--ran into him into the locker room. So, I'm guessing it shouldn't be that long."

"What ever, me and you have a new case." Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh? Why?" Nick asked, astonished that they had been removed from the McBrian Case.

"Well, Russ Tanner's lawyer got all the charges dropped, due to lost evidence and a missing rape kit. Nick, all the evidence is gone. We have nothing to hold himi here for; only notes."

While Sara spoke, Nick's jaw dropped clear down to the floor, and past the seve layers of hell. "Stop it, Sara. That's not funny."

"Do I **look** like I'm joking here?" Nick winced at her tone as a few lab techs hid down in their labs, trying to watch the impending fight between teh two CSI's.

"Apparetnly not. Does Griss know?"

"_Know? _HE'S THE ONE THAT CALLED ME LAST NIGHT TO TELL ME!!!" Instantly, Nicks hands flew up to his ears, trying to shield them from Sara's outburst.

"Oh..."

"Did I miss something?" Greg asked as he came up behind Nick. The look on Sara's face was of pure anger, Nick though...He just seemed as lost and Greg was.

"Russ Tanner walked." Sara said flattly before turning on her heel. "Nick we have a 419, lets go!"

"He walked?" Turning to Nick, Greg trained his eyes on Nick's lips watching them slowly move.

"Yeah," Bring up his coffee cup to his lips, Nick continue to speak. "Apparently, we lost all the evidence holding him here." _My gosh, my heart needs to slow down, or I'm going to have a heart attack!_

Greg winced, but not from the information that was fed to him, but the fact that he couldn't understand a thing that flew from Nick's mouth. Nodding, just nodded. "Ew..."

"Yeah." Taking a long drink from his cup, Nick dropped it from his lips. "Well, I got a 419 with Sara. Why don't you go to the hospital and _gently_ break the news to the McBrians?" Nodding, Greg watched a Nick turned to leave quickly.

_He walked? We lost evidence? _Greg was dumb struck. _Oh well, it's all said and done now... Not much we can do now. _

**CSI: Crime Scene Investgation**

There were times in his life where Greg would see a minivan in Henderson, but on the Strip; that was rare. What was even odder was that on either side of the black Denali, were not one, but **two**! To the right was a candy red colored minivan with a mom in the front seat, and from what he could tell, about five kids in the back. Then, to his left, a black minivan with tinted windows. That struck him as odd, but now that he really looked at the black minivan it was actually one of those really old work vans. A box on wheel with a ladder attached atop the vehical. Looking up, Greg shrugged and made his way towards the Desert Palms Hosptial.

Parking the Denali in a parking spadce under the parking deck, Greg got out and started to head for one of the small black entrance doors. Suddenly, that same black van from before, at the traffic light, sped around the corrner. Nearly clipping Greg in the hip, the young CSI made a mental note: AJ 09DJ.

Walking in, Greg soon found himself inside Laura's hospital room. "Hi." She welcomed with a soft smile.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Greg asked, concern laced through his voice.

"Better," she sighed. "My brother Nate is taking me home tomorrow."

"Home?"

"His apartment. Nate's in college, going for a medical degree. Mom and dad were so proud of him..." Laura suddenly looked away, unable to look upon the face of her brother's savior anylonger. Silence settled through the room. The only sound came from the softly crying blonde. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, everyone cries. You're allowed to." Nodding, Laura's eyes sparkled when they landed on her two brothers.

"'Wara! 'Reg!" Turning around just in time, Greg caught the happy six yera old in his arms, just before he collided with the CSI. "Wanna see my toy twains at Nate's house?"

Struggling to keep up with the hyper child, Greg just smiled. "Not today." Putting the child back on his feet, he watched as Ryan leaped onto the bed to be with his sister.

"You must be Nate." Greg smiled and held out a hand to the college student.

"And you have to be Greg." The two nodded with a smile. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

Greg's smile slipped. "Yeah... Look, I'm sorry, but Russ Tanner...Walked."

Hours grew from one to three while the young CSI tried to fill in the disgruntled family of the reason that their family's killer walked. Truthfully, he had no idea either. By the time he left, Greg's head was swirling with a heavy pounding sensation. Slipping into the Denali, Greg noted that the black van that nearly ran him over was still parked in the deck. Jotting down the licens plate numbers, Greg quickly made his way towards the LVPD.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **omg, LATE update. I'm sorry. But our internet was down and we got a new computer. And, on the new computer we don't have Microsoft word. Just... Shudder... Word Pad... So, my spelling and grammar is WAY off... more so than normal.

REVIEW!

**--Dark Angel Kira**


	6. Chapter 6: Worthless

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **

**Chapter Six: **Worthless

Hurrying into the lab, Greg skidded to a halt before his locker. Quickly removing his affects, he swaped them for his shampoo, conditioner, soap and his change of clothes. The young man smelt so bad, he fear that if he'd walked into the doctors office that his doctor would keel over dead before he would tell his paitent if he was permantly deft or not. Stripping down, Greg wrapped a towel around himself before he headed back into the back of the locker rooms to allow the hot water to caress his tense body.

With shakey hands, he washed himself, not noticing the company he'd obtained in the process. Unable to hear the other shower head start, Greg completely missed the pair of wandering eyes groap his body in ways that would send him flying sky high. Working some shampo and conditioner into his mop of hair, Greg groaned in agony. Why couldn't he be on the doctors table now instead of being in the shower worrying about how he looked. At times, Greg's mind went into over drive and all he could think about were the worst possibilities. "I'm so fucked if he say's it's perminant..."

"If what's perminant?"

Greg didn't answer and just proceeded to rub a bar of soap over his body. Suddenly, Greg cursed loudly when his bar of soap went sliding across the showers. Turning around to find it, Greg jumped when his eyes connected with a showering Nick. His mouth hung open and his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. Turning away, hoping to hide the blush that seemed to light up his entire neck, Greg rinsed the little bit of soap suds from his body and turned off the shower head. Grabbing his towel, Greg rushed out to his locker to quickly dry off and change. Pat drying his legs, Greg slipped into a pair of boxers and his Levi's that hugged his lithe form in just the right places. Standing quickly, Greg lost his footing on a small puddle of water and went fish tailing.

But when he never met the ground, and that familiar scent of Nick's after shave met his nostrils. Greg's heart started to pump faster than it ever had before. "Careful there, you almost cracked your head on the bench. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Nick asked, laughing slightly.

Greg didn't answer, he stood, pressed against Nick's bare chest and towel covered front. Nick's arms seemed to tighten around Greg's naked middle. To the blonde, this was the safest he'd felt in a long time. Nick's thumb caressed a patch of skin above Greg's hip bone, and in a unconscious thank you gesture Greg would moan, encouraging Nick's touch. He was content for the first time in a long time, nothing seemed to matter--not even the fact that he couldn't hear a damned thing--but all he could focus on was Nick's gentle touch.

Bowing his his down, Nick's lips touched the soft skin of Greg's shoulders. Lapping up the small water droplets on his skin, Nick slowly kissed his way up and across Greg's back, savoring the taste of the young ex-lab tech. Adjusting his hold carefully on Greg, Nick slid one of his bear hands up to have his long fingers toy with one of Greg's soft nipples. He smirked against Greg's skin when he heard the startled gasp of pleasure that erupted from Greg's throat. The blonde's moans only encouraged Nick's efforts.

"Boys, mind if I can get to my locker?" Tapping Greg on the shoulder, Catherine looked into the blonde's startled chocolate eyes for a long moment before he tore away from Nick, chest heaving. "Thanks!" Flashing a smile to Greg, Catherine turned to grab her purse from within her locker. When she turned around, Catherine frowned when she watched Greg nearly run out the locker room, keys in hand. Turning to Nick, she glared at him while crossing her arms before her.

"What?"

"Are you the reason I found him a wreck this morning?" Catherine demanded. Nick took a step back and shrugged. "I feel sorry for that boy."

"Why?" Nick asked, pretending that Catherine hand't just walked in on him making one hell of a move on Greg.

"This morning he was crying so hard... and if he clung to me any harder I would have thought something was seriously up." She snapped in a mocking tone. "I do, but he just won't open up anymore and it makes me worried for him." Catherine sighed.

"He was muttering something about _something_ being perminant. But, when I asked him about it, he didn't even flinch or acknowldge I was there." Nick sighed. "Gosh, I love him so much..." Slipping into his jeans, Nick sat down on the bench behind him.

"So that just wasn't a one time thing a few minutes ago. You really like him, huh? I didn't you know you were bi." Catherine said softly as she sat next to her co-worker.

"Nope, gay." Catherine's face read pure shock. Nick laughed. "Only until a few minutes ago, Cath. Kassie is that one that made me think about it, and I realized that I've liked him for a while now--just didn't realize it. But, when I held him in my arms, I felt like that was my soul purpose in life. I feel incomplete with out him, and I can't stand this feeling anymore." Sighing, Nick leaned forward and held his head in his hands.

"It'll work out, don't worry." Catherine smiled, trying to cheer Nick up.

"Hey, Cath. Nick." Looking up, the two nodded towards Warrick. "Hey Cath, when Sanders get's back you two have a 4-19 on the strip at the Tangiers."

"Back?" Catherine asked, "where did he go?"

"Doctors appointment, apparently." Warrick shrugged and excused himself.

"Well, that 4-19 won't solve it's own. Hey, when you pick up the girls for swimming tonight, will you make sure Lindsay eats something?"

"Yeah."

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

Running off the bus, Kassie and Lindsay raced up to the front door of the condo that Catherine had only reciently bought. Shoving her keys into the slot, Lindsay thrust open the door and dropped her school books and stuff to the floor. Kassie followed and gently laid her bag next to her shoes. "Hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Kassie replied as the two girls dashed into the kitchen to clean out the refrigerator. Returning to the living room with chips, dip, old pizza, pasta salad, chocolate and ice cream the two girls plopped before the TV. "Lindsay, Nate was so checking you out today on the bus!" Kassie exclaimed happily as she reached for her bowl of ice cream with strawberries, chocolate, a bannah and nuts. Folding her legs under her body, the brunette curled up against the arm rest to the couch.

"I don't think so. He's dating what's-her-face."

"Who? Erica Walker?" Kassie asked with a bite of pasta salad in her mouth.

"Yeah, that hussy!" Kassie choked.

"Hussy?"

"When I was dating Aaron last year, she's the little whore that stole him from me!" Kassie nodded, the memory flooding back faster than a raging river. "I don't think Nate's dating anyone. Come on Linds, you should give it a shot."

"I don't know." Flipping the channel, Lindsay decided against TV and got up to put a DVD in. "We've talked maybe--what--two times? What movie?"

"That's one time too many. Girl, jump on that piece of man! Um... Something with shirtless guys is fine by me."

"Piece of man? Hardly! He's more of a twig. Covenant it is!" Sitting back on the couch, Lindsay reached for a slice of pizza.

"Well, he's a manly twig. Nothing wrong with that." Kassie retorted joikingly. The two starred at each other for the longest time untill they both broke out laughing.

Two hours later, the girls homework was sprawled out on the living room floor. Algebra, Science, English and every other subject the two girls were studying seemed to be strewn across the living room. Pirates of the Caribbean played softly on the TV while the two teens continued to solve and write out their homework.

An empty pizza box lay up-side-down on the couch, depositing small pizza crust crumbs onto the fabric of Catherine's furniature. The ice cream bowls lay empty next to the pasta salad bowl. The bag of Lays was now empty, along with the French Onion dip container. All and all, the girls had pretty much cleared the house.

"So, Lindsay, when do you think your mom is going to hook up with Warrick?" Kassie asked while she chewed on the end of her pink pen, replacing the appliance for her craving of a piece of gum.

"Dunno," the blonde replied. Looking up from her book, Lindsay dropped her pencil. "Same could be said about your dad and Uncle Greg. When are those two going to hook up? Honesty, I don't know how much longer I can stand to watch those two oogle each other and still be, so," she cringed. "Not together."

Kassie laughed. Closing her history text book, the small adopted Stokes leaned back and stretched. "I know what you mean. I said something to dad last night, and hopefully he's going to do something about it, because if he won't, I will."

"No, we will. Then, it won't be pretty."

"Ah, but the same goes for Uncle Warrick and your mom."

Lindsay's eyes met Kassie's before she smirked. "Deal!" Locking their pinkys together, the two rolled away while collecting their school books back together. Checking the time, both girls darted up to Lindsay's room to change for their swim practice later that night, while wildly chatitng up schemes to get their parents hitched.

"You know what, Lindsay?" Kassie suddenly paused.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about Grandpa Gill and Aunty Sara?"

Lindsay's eyes sparkled. "From now on, we'll be known as match makers."

"A duo."

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

He was nervous, more nervous than he had been in a long, long time. Leaning back in the uncomfortable office chair, Greg allowed his knees to bounce wildly and his fingers to pick at dead skin peeling off around his finger nails. Every so often, he'd glance down and see a small blonde hair, belonging to his insave Retriever: Dax. "He's probably got the house in ruins by now and Animal Control will be leaving me a notice on the door when I get home, claiming I'm an **un-fit** pet owner." He laughed at himself.

Looking up, Greg was met face to face with a young nurse who smiled at him softly. Slowly, her hands moved to form her words, telling Greg to follow her. Getting up, the CSI noticed an older woman giving him a sad look from the corner of the room. It sickened him the way some paitents would look at him in pity. He didn't need their pity, he was fine. All on his own.

Hopping up onto an exam table, the young CSI turned to the nurse to watch her leave. When the door closed, Greg could feel his hands start to shake once again. Before the lab blew into fifty million pieces, Greg never held fear. Now that he knew what real fear was, his nerves took it upon themselves to remind the ex DNA tech of what he went through. He even held fears of driving the Denali by himself at times.

_Look who it is... The murderer!_

Clutching his head, Greg willed away the voice inside his head. "Not now... leave me alone." He whimpered sadly, wanting the teen's voice to disappear from his thoughts.

_Why do you deserve to live? Why did God have to bless your sorry ass?_

That familiar ringing echoed about inside his head. He could hear it, clear as day. He could hear the shot of the gun being fired off. Faintly, his memory served to remind him what the burning sensation on the side of his head felt like and the foul smell and taste of the gun powder.

_Look at you, some cop. You're worthless. _

"I'm not worthless..."

"Greg?" Startled, the blonde looked up into his doctors eyes. The greying haired man, who had Grissom in the run, smiled at his paitent. "How has everything been?" He asked while slowly showing Greg the sign language with his words.

Greg gave his doctor a pointed look. "How do you think it's been?" His voice seemed a little louder than normal, but he didn't care.

"That well, huh?" Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, I got your results back from last week."

Greg was on the edge of his seat. "And?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to need surgery."

Greg didn't even pay attention to the sign language that followed his doctors words. He didn't care. Tears sprung up in his eyes, and before he knew it, he was on the floor of the stark white room. Digging his fingers into his hair, Greg released a strangled sob from his throat.

_Worthless..._

That voice appeared inside his head once again. _No, no. It's not true! _Greg screamed from within his head, trying to fight that taunting voice behind his ear drums. Rocking softly on the tiled floor, Greg faintly felt Dr. Bell's hand rubbing small circles on his back, trying to calm his deft paitent. After what seemed like forever, Greg looked up at his doctor and offered a watery frown.

"What do we have to do?" He asked, fear evident in his own voice.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **Well, you got a little as to what happened, but I'm not done yet! Sorry for the late update. I was a little side-tracked on my CSI: Maimi fic: Crashed. (It's good too, if you're bored.)

R&R!!!

**Dark Angel Kira**


	7. Chapter 7: Suddenly Nick

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter Seven: **Suddenly Nick

Slowly pulling out of the LVPD crime lab parking lot, Nick made a left, and headed for Catherine's condo. Maybe it was his giant hard-on, or the fact that he just held Greg in his arms, but Nick felt jittery. His nerves were on fire, making his hands shake in a subtle way. "Calm down!" He commanded. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Nick flashed his blinker and made a right turn. "Damnit..."

His head swirled with wonderful ideas of what could have happened if Catherine hadn't walked in on them. Nick wondered how far he actually would have gotten with the youngest CSI. Just thinking about pushing the smaller man against the lockers and pressing his lips fully against his seemed to fuel his hard-on, making the ride in the drivers seat all that much more uncomfortable.

Greg's lips would be parted while short shaky breaths disappeared into nothing while Nick would bob his head up and down on Greg's throbbing cock. The blonde would paw at the bed sheets under him, and every-so-often claw at the fabric. He would be vulnerable, and Nick **loved** that sight. Greg would be begging any moment now for Nick to take him and make love to his tight ass--HOLY FUCK!

"Bad!" Suddenly breathing heavy, the Texan shook his head fervantly. Blinking his eyes a few million times, Nick could already feel that red blush creep up his neck. "Jesus... It hasn't been a day and I'm already thinking about fucking another man!" Glancing out the window, Nick frowned when the car full of teens turned to gape at the CSI. Snapping his head straight, Nick added a little gas and sped up.

Fianlly pulling into Catherine's drive way, Nick glanced at the time in shock. Honking the horn a few times, he unlocked the back for the pair. "Sorry girls, work ran a little late." Nick appologized with a sympathetic look.

"It's okay." Kassie smiled as she and Lindsay both buckled up. "I was beginning to wonder where you were though."

"Sorry, Squirt." Nick smiled into the rear-view mirror at the sour look his daughter was giving him.

"Excuse me?!" Kassie exclaimed loudly. Lindsay giggled in her seat as she clutched her gym bag.

"You heard me." Backing out of the drive way, Nick spun his Tahoe's tires.

"Alright, dad... So, I--"

"Hey, did you two eat?" Nick asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

Both girls looked around, then at each other, wondeirng if Nick was talking to them. "You talking to us?" Lindsay asked while pulling her long blonde hair up into a pony-tail. "Was your dad talking to us?" Kassie shrugged.

Nick sighed, but didn't press further with the matter knowing that those two were up to something. "Alright, keep your secrets."

"Anyways, I was wondering what we were going to do about _Operation: Match Maker_?" Kassie asked as, she too, pulled her long light brown hair up, into a tight pony tail.

"Match Maker? Fun. Who are you two hooking up?"

"Was he talking again?" Lindsay asked, while pointing to Nick with her thumb.

"Who knows, I _don't speak adult_!" Kassie snapped, while slowly turning her head to look at her dad. Nick shook his head and decided not to ask any more questions.

Nick smiled, and put all his focus onto the road. _Damn it, I miss him already..._ Frowning, Nick adjusted himself in the seat, trying desperatly to relieve the pressure against his front zipper of his Levi's. Scrunching his face, Nick painfully twisted his hips, subtly, into a position that would be a little more comfortable. Wincing, he released a shuddery breath.

"So, dad, tell me." Kassie was suddenly in his ear.

"I thought you didn't _speak adult_?"

"Smart ass." Lindsay quipped.

"Hey, it's better than being a dumb ass." Nick mocked lightly.

"SMART ASS!" Both girls snapped, making Nick laugh.

"What do you need? And watch your mouths." The two teens in the back rolled their eyes.

"What was the real reason why you were late?" Kassie snapped while folding her arms over her chest.

Nick risked a glace back at the two, with his rear view mirror, and shuddered. "Like I said, work ran over late."

The blonde and the brunette, who occupied the back seat, looked at each other and shook their heads. "What were you doing, Nicholas Evan Stokes?"

"What is this, a drive to swim practice or an interrogation?" Nick asked as a joke.

"Where were you fifteen minutes before you left work?" Lindsay snapped.

"I bet he was with Uncle Greg." Kassie said with a sly look on her face.

Suddenly everything became silent in the truck. There was no use hiding the flushed look that was creeping up his neck, and Nick really didn't feel like arguing this. Meanwhile, the girls in the back were flabbergasted. While picking their jaws up from the floor, they suddenly screamed in delight.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lindsay squeeled.

"I _**need**_ details." Kassie demanded.

At that moment, Nick made a face, knowing he'd never hear the end of this. But, there was no way in hell that he'd be telling those two that he probably would have fucked Greg in the locker rooms. He'd just say they shared a romantic moment... **RIGHT?!**

"So, Christman is in like four days girls. Have you been good for Santa?"

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

When freedom arrived, Nick was thanking the laws of motion that they suddenly were at the pool. Walking in, through the side doors, Nick turned to say something to the girls but found they were already running off towards their friends. Deciding against the thought of embarassing them, he walked over the the bleacher and sat down with the rest of the parents.

Sure, none of the parents had to stay and watch practice, but it was nice to know the other families on the swim team. Also, Nick was always telling them everything Kassie and Lindsay talk about, so he was a _club _favorite. "Oh, Nicky, I haven't seen you here in a while." Sarah Deere said happily while patting Nick on the knee. "How's work been? A lot of crime in Vegas?" She asked while scooting closer and closer to Nick while pulling her shoulders back to show off her clevage in her low cut shirt.

"Yeah, you could say that." Nick stated shortly, while scooting closer to one of the other parents. John, who sat on the other side of Nick, gave him a sympathetic look.

While the other mothers turned to talk to each other, Nick and John watched the team for a while and makeing a few comments to the other about the style the coach was teaching in. "He's too strict."

"She's too fat."

"He calls that a flip turn?"

"Where'd they get this guy from???"

Both men laughed and suddenly stopped when Sarah turned her attention to the two men. "So, Nicky, Johnny, how's the girls been?"

Both men turned to look at each other before nodding to the sexually active mother of the sluttiest girl on the team. It was no wonder that Sadie Deere was known as a slut in school. Kassie and Lindsay were always complaing that they saw too much clevage in school... though the girl hardly had anything there.

"Fine." John snapped.

Nick was about to say something when a splash caught his eyes. Following his gaze over to the farthest lane over, Nick watched in awe as two muscular arms cycled through the water, pulling their way though. He was fast, very fast, and reminded the Texan of a fish; merman maybe. He had black goggles plastered over his eyes, shielding them from the treated water and a deep forest green swim cap covering his head. But unlike the boys on Kassie's team, this guy wore actual swim trunks and not a Speedo.

Nick was in a trance, watching the mans muscles ripple under the water. Suddenly, after a 500 yard swim, he stood up and snapped his cap off his head. Nick was amazed to see that bright sandy hair so suddenly again. Just as he was about to stand up to go see Greg, a small business card was thrust into his hands. "What?" Reading the card, he noticed that it belonged to Sarah.

"You look frusterated." Mrs. Deere's hand travled up Nick's thigh, slowly. "If you need _any_ help, give me a call." Suddenly she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I stay up late." Licking his ear, she leaned back, trying to show off more of her clevage before turning to talk to the other mothers.

Nick cringed and quickly wiped at his ear, trying to removed the sluts DNA from his ear. _That's just fucked up and fucking NASTY! Do I __**look**__ like I want AIDS you whore? Gross!_ "Eew..."

"Dude, I'm sorry." John said while patting Nick on his shoulder.

"So am I. Excuse me for a moment."

"Yeah."

As Nick slowly strode over to lane 12 all he could think about was Greg. Then, Sarah would pop into his head and ruin the moment. _Is it that obivious that I haven't gotten laid in a while? Or do I have a billboard above my head saying "Fuck me"?_ As he reached the end of the lane, Nick noticed that Greg had started to swim once again. Swimming towards him, Nick decided to wait until Greg reached the end. Kneeling down next to the water, Nick reached his hand down into the chemical treated water and ran his fingers over Greg's perfectly straight spine.

Blinking, he groaned at the positive feeling that was left in the pit of his stomach when his fingers just caressed the soft, moist skin under his finger pads. Greg completed his flip turn, and instead of pushing off with his feet, he stood up and lifted up his goggles to see what was going on.

Shocked, Greg gaped at Nick for the longest moment, before he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to cover his less-than-perfect body frame from the hungry eyes of Nick Stokes. "Hey G." Nick took a harder look at the younger man in front of him, noticing that something was wrong. Reaching out, he rested his bear hands on Greg's shoulders and moved them up and down slowly. "What's wrong?"

Reaching down, Nick offered the CSI a hand and pulled him out of the pool. Once on his feet, Nick grabbed a clinic towel from the bench and wrapped it around Greg's shivvering form. The soaked blonde offered Nick a watery smile. It all happened so fast after that, neither of the two were sure what had happened first, but all Nick processed was that he was holding the smaller boy in his arms while he cried into the crook of Nick's neck.

He didn't care that Greg was getting him all wet, nor did he care that a few of the parents were looking straight at the scene that started to unfold on the pool deck. With one hand, the Texan reached up and slowly removed the goggles and swim cap from Greg's head, releaving some pressure on his head. Cradling Greg's head in his hand, he allowed the blonde to release all his pent up energy into Nick's shoulder. "It's ok, I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

"Daddy?"

"Uncle Nicky?"

"Nick..."

Looking up, the burnette was startled to see Catherine standing next to the girls who were wrapped up in a towel. Kassie had her mouth dropped open, but Lindsay was still picking her's up from the floor. Catherine was giving Nick a look that he didn't like at all. One that sugested that he was in deep shit.

"Girls, why don't you go change in the locker rooms while Catherine and I talk to Uncle Greg?" Nick suggested. The two walked away, and he could have sworn that he'd seen the two of them high-5 each other.

Greg looked up when he felt the vibrations from Nick's vocal cords. Only, he hadn't expected to see Catherine standing there smiling at Greg in Nick's arms. "Sweetie..." She cooed before he latched himself to the blonde's motherly hold. While Greg recreated his breakdown, Nick wrapped an arm around the boys waist and the other around both the CSI: One, and Lindsay's mother.

He was suddenly surrounded by love that he didn't even know existed. All he could comprehend was that Nick had him pressed up against his front, once again, and holding him in a tight embrace. Catherine seemed to be mothering him, touching his face, ruffling his hair and holding him close to her. At that moment, Greg felt like he was just more than a co-worker to the older CSI's. He felt like he was suddenly inside that small little family they had built. He was no longer the young Lab Tech who started when he was 22-years old. He was no longer the son that his parents hated to see. He was suddenly someone who was loved by the people who surrounded him, and for once, he let everything go.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **Please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I've suddenly gotten really busy. But I promise to update when I can. I have a job now, and yay! Also, Marching Band started up so I'll be **slightly **(Ha, yeah right... SUPER) busy.

REVIEW!?!?!

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	8. Chapter 8: You Need A Vacation

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **

**Chapter Eight: **You Need A Vacation

The drive to Greg's house that normally felt like a second seemed to suddenly take an eon. The front of Nick's black T-shirt was still wet from the droplets that eluded Greg's skin, but all Nick cared about was the shivvering blonde in the front passenger seat. "Daddy... can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Looking back at his adopted daughter, Nick smiled. "Yeah, peanut. What do you want?"

"Can we get SubWay? We just had Arby's last week." Nodding, Nick made a left on to a main road and suddenly pulled into an empty SubWay.

"Come on, Greggo. Lets eat something." Placing his bear hand on the back of Greg's neck, the Texan squeezed it a few times before getting out. Kassie bolted from her seatbelt and waited for Uncle Greg to close the door. Linking arms with him, she tugged the older man towards the door. At this, Nick was sure he saw a glint of amusement in Greg's eyes before he disappeared into the fast food restaurant.

Two foot long's and a six inch sub later, the three found themselves back in Nick's SUV. Kassie sat in the back, animatedly talking on her cell phone to Lindsay who was trying to dish out any dirty details between Uncle Greg and Uncle Nicky. So far, Kassie was only able to tell her that Greg has been silent the _entire _car ride. Even Nick, who would talk to Kassie, was silent. Something was up, and the two girls wanted to know; now.

Pulling into Greg's driveway, Nick cut the ignition and looked to his blond haired friend. "Let me go open the door and grab Dax." Nick nodded, knowing just how crazy Greg's retriever was. He wondered sometimes if Dax got his zaniness from Greg.

Holding back a shakey breath, Greg knew Dax was on the other side of this door, dancing around, and just waiting to go jump on someone. Sliding the key through the key hole, Greg turned it, unlocking the door slowly. Pocketing his keys, the blonde slowly opened the door. Brading himself, he caught Dax in a full-on leap in the air, aiming for an excape route towards Nick and Kassie.

Stumbling slightly, Greg fought to put his over zealous dog down onto the ground. Planting the canine's feet on the ground, the young CSI motioned for his company to enter his home. Closing the door behind his company, Greg steered Dax out into the back yard, and let the dog run free barking wildly at the neighbors cat on the other side of the fence.

Slowly turning around, Greg half smiled at Nick's expression. Kassie was laughing; trying to hide it with her hands. "Sorry the place is such a mess." Greg mumbled as Kassie dashed into the living room to put on a movie. Walking towards the cabnet, Greg opened it and pulled out a bottle of pills. Antibiotics for his ears is what he guess they were. After a while, the blonde stopped caring what the doctors were perscribing him and just took what ever the hell they gave him. "Theres pop, tea, jucie and--" Slipping on a puddle of water in the middle of the floor, Greg landed on his back.

"Greg!" Nick exclaimed, kneeling next to the ex-lab tech, the CSI shook the younger man awake. "You okay?"

Shaking the dizzyness from his vision, Greg slowly groaned. Accepting a hand from Nick, he slowly was pulled to his feet. "Owe..." Holding his lower back, Greg winced in pain slightly.

"Here," Out of the corner of his brown eyes, Greg could see Nick fishing around his his freezer for something. Closing his eyes, he forced out the pain in his back, willing it to go away. Not expecting it, Greg felt the back of his shirt being lifted and replced by something cold. Hissing, he craned his neck to see Nick dabbing the inflamed spot on his back gently with a wet paper towel, wound around a few ice cubes.

"That's cold," he whispered.

Nick just smiled and held the make-shift ice pack against Greg's skin. In the other room, the Texan could hear his daughter fishing around for something, but when he saw her walk through the kitchen with a saddened look on her face, he had to wonder what she didn't find.

"Uncle Greg, where's your Christman decorations?" She asked in a small voice, wondering where all the homemade ornaments she and Lindsay made for Greg last year.

When Greg didn't answer, Nick tapped his shoulder and motioned to his daughter. "I'm sorry, what'd you say honey?"

"Where's your Christmas stuff this year?" She repeated, walking further into the kitchen. Letting Dax in, the two older men gave him a scolding glance for the melted ice on the floor, before turning back to Kassie.

"I just didn't feel like putting it up this year. Anyways, Ecklie has me working day shift the 24th, 25th, and 26th. Then, I get double time in on the 25th and 27th from Grissom and graveyard shift."

"Greg, those hours are insane!" Nick protested. Reading the Texans lips, with slight diffculty, Greg shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm not in the mood to do holidays this year." Greg said softly, not meeting the eyes of his company. "So, what movie did you pick out, honey?"

"Kassie, can you take Dax into the other room. You can start eating without us, I need to talk to Greggo." Nick said softly as he watched the blonde fish around on the floor for his pill. Finding it, he dusted the capsule off and poped it into his mouth.

"Greg," Nick stared, reaching out to the boy he grasped his wrist and held him still. "Look, I don't know whats going on, but what ever it is, you can't keep bottling it up. What happened, we used to talk all the time. But, when you came back from that class reunion in California, you... you've been acting different." Nick took care to keep his voice down, and to move the two of them to the stairs, away from Kassie, but he completely missed the look of confusion across Greg's face.

"Uh..." Pinning Greg to the wall, Nick used his arms to block any means of excape for the younger CSI.

"Just listen to me!" He snapped suddenly. "You don't talk much at work anymore--it's nerve wrecking to not hear your normal banter about the lab and on a scene--also, you look like shit. Have you been sleeping? Lets not get on the subject of you skipping your breaks and lunches just so you can burry you head into your work, Greg."

"Nick, slow down--"

"No, you need to get your head on straight. I'm here, and I want to help you. So does everyone else. We're all worried about you. Sure, I show it more than the others, but were all worried about you. And what's this, you're skipping christmas to work all day? Since when do you take jobs from Ecklie?"

"Nick!"

"You know what? You're going to Grissom tomorrow and requesting the 24th through the 3rd off. And during that time, you're going to Dallas with me and Kassie for Christmas vacation." A small cheer from the other room could be heard, but Nick chose to ignore his happy daughters exclmation. "You tell Grissom you're going to Dallas with me, and I'm sure he'll understand."

"But--"

"Just say yes!" Nick snapped.

"Okay." Stuck between the wall and Nick, Greg could feel his hot breath against his skin. Chills and shivers coursed through his veins, arousing some pleasant thoughts in his head. Breathing deeply, Greg could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter, the hem of his jeans suddenly jabbing into his hip bone. Ferveshily nodded, Nick stood back and looked down to Greg's cell phone, hooked on his jeans.

"You're phones ringing."

Biting his lip, Greg looked down and saw it was Mandy. _Probably still trying to get me to sleep with her. I DON'T WANT A SANTA BUNNY! I don't even know what one is, but if it's from her, it can't be good. _Shrugging, he ducked under Nick's bladed stance and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing his six inch sub from the counter, Greg met up with Kassie on the couch. As soon as Nick joined them, squished Greg between himself and Cassie, Dax leaped up onto his lap. Licking Nick in the face, the dogs joints dug into Greg's legs, making them sore.

"Dax!" Cassie scolded as she grabbed his collar and pulled him off of Greg while the two men fought to keep their sandwhiches.

Finally breathing fully, Greg looked his crazy hound in the eyes before it hit him. "I didn't feed you yet, did I?" Dax barked loudly as his legs bent into a playful stance. His but stuck up in the air, tail wagging in resembalance to a helicopter. He barked again, before grabbed Greg's sock in his mouth and pulled the blonde into the kitchen, depostiting him before the cabnet that held his personal doggy stash.

Feeling the dog bounce behind him, Greg bent over to grab the dogs chewed, stainless-steel dish from the ground. Not doubting the fact that his dog was yiping and talking behind him, Greg continued to press faster, hoping to keep his attention and not have the dog dive to the counter and steal his turkey sandwhich.

Dumping the dry dog food into Daxter's dish, Greg continued to add food from a few nights ago. Take out had to be the retrievers favorite, cause that's all that dog craved. Sure, when Greg went out by himself, he'd return with a half of a steak and when he would return from work the next day, the steak would be gone; he doubted a mouse or an army of ants came in and took it. Dax licking his chops was always a give away.

Setting the dogs dish down, he stood back and watched the "starved" dog inhale his food. About ten seconds later, Dax looked up at Greg and burped loudly. Licking his chops, smoothing down his small golden hairs around his lips, his tail wagged before his hungry eyes caught Greg's sandwhich ontop of the counter. "No boy..."

Returning to the living room, Greg noticed his ALS out on the floor beisde the couch. Nudging it into a hiding place, he flopped down next to Nick and Cassie. His body swayed into Nick's before he righted himself and started to watch the movie that the girl he considered his daughter had popped in. "Maybe later we could play Guitar Hero or DDR?" Cassie asked.

"We'll see, Peanut." Nick answered, Greg seemed to be too into the movie. Through the boy's jeans, he could feel the blond's cell phone vibrate. But when Greg made no notion to pick it up, he shrugged and continued to watch the movie himself.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation-- **

Walking into work later that night, Greg gave Nick one last glance, trying to get out of going to Dallas to meet his family and spend Christmas with them. With Nick's firm look, Greg walked into Grissom's office to see him and Sara talking, probably over evidence. Clearing his throat, just as Grissom placed his hand on Sara, the two flung apart and looked at Greg. Their postures relaxed, and Sara visiably sighed.

"We'll talk later." She told Grissom before pushing past Greg and into the lab.

"Did I interupt something?" Greg asked softly, eyes locking on Grissoms lips.

"No, we were just talking." The elder responded, taking notice at how Greg was looking at him. His eyes locked on his lips, like he was sex-crazed and wanted Grissom to play "mad-doctor" with him, but that distant look confused him. The usual happy emotion that was evident on his face, suddenly was not there. It was the first time Grissom had seen the young CSI so vulnerable in such a long time. Possibably, the last time he noticed this look was when Greg was on trial. Even in the hospital, he noticed this look. "Did you need something?"

Reading Grissoms words, it took a moment for Greg to respond, head already swirling from his own thoughs and then adding Grissoms words to it did no help. "Yeah..." Grissom waited. "Nick wants me to go to Dallas with him and Cassie for Christmas. I can understand if you say no--"

"--Greg--"

"--I won't mind, I really don't want to go--"

"--Greg--"

"--forcing me to. I'd have to find a babysitter for Dax, and--"

"--Greg!" The blonde shut up instantly when Grissom put his hand down on the boys shoudler, forcing him to look at him. "It's ok, you can go. You've got enough vacation time to last you over a few years. Go, have fun, and come back refreshed. You look like you need it." The salt and pepper haired man said, making sure his words were slow.

Greg's eyes were locked on his lips once agian, before he nodded. "Are you sure, I mean--"

"--Greg, you're going. Anyways, you have a B and E in an apartment complet is Seven Hills." The blonde nodded, taking his assignment slip from his supervisior. "Greg, is there something you'd like to tell me.?"

The blond shook his head quickly. "Nope! I'll get to work on this."

"You need to be back on the fourth, Greg!" Greg's turned back never once flinched in responce.

Grissom starred after Greg for a moment, trying to understand how a perfectly healthy human could possibly have lost his hearing. He knew the signs all too well. The distance looks, the lip locking, reading the body language, and all around the confusion that would leave the person with a throbbing headache. Frowning, he stood up and wandered out of his office in search of Catherine.

After checking the AV lab, Trace, and DNA, he finally found the blonde in the locker room with Warrick. Frowning, he made a face before making his presence known between the two collegues. "Cath, has Greg been acting strange to you?"

"When isn't Sanders weird?" Warrick commented as he threw a clean shirt over his head.

Both Catherine and Gill threw Warrick a look. "Yeah, I've noticed. He had a break down yesterday. Wait, why? What happened?" Rising to her feet, Catherine took a few steps forward, wanting to know it Grissom knew anything.

"I don't know, I was just seeing if he told you something." Grissom shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish he would. Also, see if you can get him to take Christmas week off. Poor kid needs a break."

"Already done, Nicky is taking him to Dallas with him and Cassie tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Warrick asked, shocked beyond compare. "Wow."

Grissom and Catherine both nodded in agreement.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

In the break room, Nick poured himself a cup of Greg's specical coffee. Smelling the brew, he took a long careful gulp and sighed in content as the hot liquid trickled down his throat. Savoring the taste, he sat down with a case file and grabbed his bagle from the desk. Taking a bite, he opened his folder to read. Yesterday, he and Sara closed a case on a rape victim that was found dead in a hotel room. Going over his report, Nick suddenly felt that he wasn't alone. Looking up, he noticed Hodges starring at him. "Can I help you?"

"I don't think you really could." Hodges remarked, smirking widely. "So, aren't you going to thank me for cracking your case from yesterday?" Sitting on the end of the table, Nick looked at him oddly.

"No..." Going back to his paper work, Nick continued to ignore Hodges loud banter about how he should get credited for all his hard work. Gritting his teeth, Nick grunted inwardly as he re-read the same line for the fifth--or was it sixth--time.

"You know something Stokes? You all should be happy I'm here to pull this lab out of the gutter where Greg Sanders left it. At least now we dont' have to listen to all that rubish around here while we're all trying to work. I mean, how annoying, really, is it to work with that twit? If it were me, I'd request a change in shifts. Dyed blonde hair, crazy clothes; distracting. And his personality--"

"HODGES!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to say this once, and let me be **very **clear." Nick gritted, his teeth suddenly feeling like sandpaper. "SHUT UP!"

"Fine, be that way. See if I crack anymore of your cases." Making a loud noise of disapproval, he turned on his heel and left the breakroom, to see who else he could talk to on his break.

"Maybe Sara is still in Trace..."

Drinking in the blissful silence, Nick took another long gulp of Greg's brew and seemed to instantly calm at the taste. The smell wrapped around him, blanketing him in a sheet of content. Taking another bit of his bagle, Nick went back to his paperwork, suddenly finding that he could actually work without the annoying Lab _Rat_ known as David Hodges.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'm SO sorry for the late update! I know, I know, there's no excuse, but myself and another writer have started a co-written fic, and I'm also helping her post her stories on (since her computer is a piece of shit). So, until that story is complete, these updates may come in weeks instead of days. When school starts, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll try as hard as I can.

I love you all who have stuck with me this far. Also, I think I'm going to shoot for twenty chapters. I came up with a few more ideas to this story, and I've also decided not to just base it around Nick and Greg, even though we love them the most. Sure, don't skip arond to just read the Nick and Greg parts, cause I promise the other stuff is important.

LOVE YA!

**--Dark Angel Kira--**


	9. Chapter 9: The God Father

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **

**Chapter Nine: **The God Father

Driving down the strip, Greg held his head, willing the pulse under his skin to go away. Arriving at the crime scene, the young CSI slowly removed himself from his Denali, not sure what he was looking forward to once this breaking and entering case was over. Maybe the fact that he could go home--only to pack, or the long vacation he was taking with Nick and Cassie that could very well ruin his life and possibly have his secret blown. Groaning, the sandy blonde haired man reached into the back to grab his kit and got out.

Marching up the stairs, pushing himself under the crime tape, Greg pushed the door open and stood dumbstruck at the room before him. He knew he'd seen this room before, but wasn't entirely sure where. Taking an inital picture of the room, Greg carefully stepped inside the house and out of the threshold. Starting on the right, Greg proceded to spiral out into the room, collecting any biologicals and numbering evidence as he went. Snapping another picture of a large red brick, he documented it and stood up. Gazing upon a picture on the mantle in the living room, Greg's eyes widened at the little smiling face that starred back at him. "Ethan," he breathed loudly to himself.

Slowly turning fully in the room, Greg's eyes widened at the realization of who's home this actually was. A blonde haired woman's face smiled happily at him from another picture on top of the TV. Even Ethan was smiling in her arms at that point. Greg wasn't sure if that was his three month old photo or what, but judging by the photo--professionally taken-- on the mantle, Greg guessed the little guy was now about six months old.

A familiar flash of blonde hair caught his eyes outside. Setting his kit and camera down, Greg made his way back around the room, following his footsteps and exiting. Nosey neighbors had gathered to see what the comotion was about, probably not used to seeing the ugly yellow crime tape up, or about two cop cruisers and a Crime Lab Denali parked out in the street. But what really took his attention was the blonde woman juggling a crying baby boy, and flashing her hands slowly to Jim Brass who continued to gesture to her about going back behind the tape.

"I got it, Jim." Greg said loudly, jogging over to the blonde. Smiling to her, he slowly flashed his hands the best he could, saying a simple hello to Lucy Lawrence, a girl he went to college with. The woman's face lit up and before any of the three boys by her could react, Greg found himself being smothered in a bare like hug.

"How have you been, are you hurt?" Greg slowly flashed to the younger girl who looked frantic.

"I'm fine," she replyed hasteilly. "I just need to get Ethan's diaper bag from the house. Lacy is going to be so mad."

Greg's eyes widened, remembering which twin he was talking to. Lucy was the shy one of the two. Greg could remember her smoking pot, and taking meth back in college. While her older sister, Lacy, was his favorite. Back in college Lucy had gotten into a fight with her dealer, who also happened to be her boyfriend at the time, and lost her vocals to a man she hardly knew. When Greg found the girl with her throat slashed open, he wasn't sure entirely if she was going to make it. Last Greg heard, she dropped out of college and had been clean for over a month. Now, with the sunken in face, dark circles under her eyes, and the haggered look she wore, he knew she was using again.

"Lucy, what happened?" The twin called out from behidn the tape. Furrious, she pushed herself past the officer and marched up to her sister. "Give me Ethan." Handing over her nephew, Lucy and Greg watched Lacy coddle the young baby of six months. "What happened?" Lacy asked darkly, holding tightly onto her son.

"Lacy, remember what I told you about jumping the gun?" Greg asked, slowly allowing his voice to be heard. In the back of his head, he could feel Brass' and the officers starring at him.

"I know, Greggers, but still--" Lacy suddenly stopped. Her face frozen for a moment, before she launched herself at the tired CSI. "What are you doing here?" She asked loudly, minding to keep her words painfully slow.

"I'm the lead CSI on the break in, Lace." Greg's hands fumbled with a few of the words, making the twins before him giggle.

"You shouldn't be working in your condition." Lacy flashed, before she hugged her friend once again, this time taking the opportunity to kiss him on the lips in a friendly gesture. Ethan, tightly pressed between the two adults, fussed. Pushing himself away from Lacy and into Greg's arms, he shoved a chubby little fist in Greg's face. Smiling, Greg kissed the little boy on the head.

"Don't you think I know this?" Greg asked aloud, sighed as he did. "Brass, escort these three back behind the crime tape while I go finish up inside." Handing his God-son back over to his mother, Greg turned around and went back into the house, already knowing who was responsible for this mess.

About two years ago, Greg had introduced Lacy to one of his good childhood friends, knowing full well that their personalites were a total match. Within a few months, they were married, too soon in Greg's opinion. The happy couple moved to California, leaving Greg back in Vegas for nearly two months. Only, when one morning, Lacy showed up on Greg's doorstep sobbing loudly, he knew that Jake Resh wasn't the same guy he remembred. Lacy was three months pregnat at that time.

Lifting particals and full prints from the surfaces in the last trashed room, Greg turned to leave the small one bedroom apartment. Releasing the scene to Brass, Greg moved back towards Lacy. "Where's Lucy?" His hands flashed, knowing full well that if anyone saw him, they'd get currious as to why he was using sign language instead of speaking.

"She left after giving a statement to the officer." Lacy sighed, adjusting the baby in her arms. "You really shouldn't be working." She pointed out, slowly forming her words with her mouth. It took Greg a long moment to find her words, but he sighed after figuring out when she said.

"I know..."

The long exchange of questions followed by Greg asking if anyone held a grudge or had motive to break into Lacy's home. Sure enough, the only person who'd want to, was her ex husband--Jake Resh, or Resh as everyone else called him.

"So, I think you should come over." Lacy smiled slyly, hugging Greg good-bye before he had to return to the crime lab and process everything.

"I'd love to, but as it turns out one of my co-workers invited me to go to Dallas with him and his daughter this year."

"Potential boyfriend material?"

"For you, yes. But, he's as straight as they come."

"Isn't that what you said about Ryan?"

Greg nodded, half smiling at the thought of his first college boyfriend who moved away to Miami on a partol job. Ryan was what he wanted and needed in a person, maybe that's why he was attracted to Nick. The two were somewhat simular. _Yeah, get real Sanders. They are not the same at all! You're just--_

"Ok, well, I'll see you when you get back. Text me the date of your surgery, ok honey?" Nodding, Greg hugged his friend and accepted another small kiss to his lips. Everything between the two was platonic, but maybe others percieved it as flirting. Shaking his head, he kissed his God-Son on the head and packed himself into the Denali and drove off.

**--CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

"Did you hear that Sanders has a son and a girlfriend?" Bobby asked Hodges while the two were going over Lacy's file.

Nick froze in mid-walk, his foot hovering in the air. "Yeah, I heard she was all over him. Who'd want to even touch Sanders? He's so... ew."

**--CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **So I got a writers blast and added four more characters, just to add more drama to this. Also, I figured out that there's going to be... wait for it... a _**SEQUAL!!!!**_ yes, I said it, and I already have it all story mapped out. Love me, I know. lol! REVIEW!!!

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	10. Chapter 10: Mile High

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **

**Chapter Ten: **Mile High

"Oh fuck me!" Throwing his head back, Nick's hands carded through Greg's sandy blond hair, encouraging the younger to continue his onslaught over his hardened erection. With his breath unsteady, Nick could easilly feel his climax arriving wuicker than he had anticipated. "Greg..."

Bucking into the youngers mouth, he heard the man on his knees grunt and firm his grip on Nick's bruising hips. _I should have listened to Eric sooner. My brother is always right, and this "mile-high" shit is amazing..._ Nick thought as the boy between his legs bobbed his head faster and faster over Nick's throbbing cock. He wanted to burst, wanted to release his hot juices, but held on for dear life, wanting his pleasure to last as long as possible.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

"Dad!" Cassie snapped harshly, back handing her father in the chest.

Nick dark eyes shot open. Breathing heavilly, he darted his eyes around until they landed on Greg and his daughter. Blushing, Nick flashed a nervous smile. "Hi, sugar."

"You're lucky he's got headphones on, otherwise, that could have been one of the most embarassing moments of your life. Next to when you left the house in only your boxers." Smirking, Cassie slipped her headphones back onto her ears and starred before her down the isle, admiring a tall, lankey brunette.

Nick breathed a sigh of reliefe, knowing he probably was muttering Greg's name in his sleep. Swallowing back his nerves, the Texan rested his head on the back of his seat, allowing the sleep to be erased from his eyes. Looking at his daughter for a moment as she waved to the boy a few seats infront of them, Nick rolled his shoulders and looked to Greg.

His sandy blonde hair lay flat against his head, while he rested his forehead on the window. His eyes starred out into the never ending sky. Smiling at his co-worker, Nick spoke the boys name. "Greg," he repeated when he got no responce. Glancing his eyes down the man's iPod, clutched in his hand, Nick frowned when he noticed that the screen was black and that the little device was actually turned off. Frowing, Nick placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, startling the younger in the process.

"Sorry," Nick said softly.

Greg's eyes were wide, like he had been sleeping with his eyes open and not really paying attention to the world around him. He nodded his head and softly smiled. Nick gave the boy a weird look for a moment before shaking his hed. _He's probably still in a sleepy daze..._

Next to him, Nick could hear his daughters fingers ticking loudly on the keyboard at a rapid pace. Noticing that Greg was pulling his own laptop out, Nick realized that he should have brought his with his carry on. To lazy to reach up and get his own, to finish filling out some paper work--what he really meant was play some on-line games--and relax. Settling back into the uncomfortable chair under him, Nick twisted and writhered, feeling his hardened erection for the first time. Blushing an impossible shade of red, the Texan folded his hands over his seemingly growing cock. _Oh god..._

"Peanut, daddy's going to go to the bathroom. You and Greg going to be okay?"

Cassie gave her father a pointed look before leaning forward to peer at Greg who seemed to be reading some online article. Leaning back, the long haired teen looked at her father and shook her head. "Dad, either you shouldn't have eaten that breakfast from McDonalds, or you shouldn't be thinking about Greg like that." Nick nodded for a moment, then realized that his daughter knew. Opening his mouth to say something "adutlike" to the girl, she beat him to the punch. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

Face alarmed, Nick peered over his shoulder to see Greg idly scrolling through a long page of words. Sighing slightly, he gave the swimmer a pointed look before standing up. "Some things are just not that simple."

_But this is..._ She argued back in her head, just wanting her dad to go take care of whatever his problem was. Wether it be gas, or... _ew..._ Smiling to herself, the teen went back to chatting with the brunette a few rows up.

xXScooterXx: What is it with men?

SoccerJock: Huh?

xXScooterXx: My dad is so head over heels with Uncle Greggo, but he won't say anything.

SoccerJock: Your father's a faggot?

xXScooterXx: Care to rephrase that?

SoccerJock: I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it!

Cassie shook her head and glared at the screen, thinking over in her head what to write back to the loser. It had to be something funny-witty-to show him that she was proud of her adoptive father and she was damn well proud of his choice in men. If Greg was some 60-year-old male-prostuite with full body hair and fat rolls larger than Kelsi Keys, then she'd do everything in her power to seperate them. But Greg was someone she could relate to at times, and more than often enough he was there for her like a psudo mother. Fingers itching to write something, she paused when a new message popped up.

SoccerJock: Look, I'm sorry.

SoccerJock: After my mum died, my dad started to date Luke, his old childhood friend.

xXScooterXx: Awe, that's so sweet.

SoccerJock: So, how did you get my IM?

xXScooterXx: Like I'll tell you.

She may tell him that she had asked the lady to walk by and get the boys IM adress and tell her, just to occupy her boredom, but she had no idea this boy was acutally... well... not a pig.

xXScooterXx: I know all.

SoccerJock: Oh really? What am I wearing?

Peering around the corner, Cassie smiled at the boys outfit.

xXScooterxX: Well, you have your Letterman's jacket on your shoulder, a royal red T-Shirt, blue-jeans, and brown shoes.

SoccerJock: What the fuck?!

xXScooterxX: turn around in your seat, jocko'.

The brunette slowly did as he was told and saw Cassie waving to him in her seat. She wore her usual smirk, one that Greg, Nick, Warrick--well, everyone--knew was trouble. Winking to the startled brunette, she went back to typing.

xXScooterxX: What's your name hottie?

SoccerJock: Evan, Evan Ryans.

xXScooterxX: I'm Cassie Stokes

SoccerJock: Are you related to Judge Stokes?

xXScooterxX: That's my grandpa.

SoccerJock: oO;;;

xXScooterxX: Lol!

"Cassie." Looking to Greg, the girl smiled sweetly and lightly closed her lap top, as to not show Greg her conversation.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Turn around in your seat, jocko'?" Greg laughed slightly. "Goofball." Noticing Nick walking back, a slightly happier smile upon his face, Greg went back to his research, looking for any cases of abuduction involving a black minivan. So far, nothing popped up. _It's still following me..._

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was going to update Thursday, in parade for the new season episode, but, but, but... I got really busy with homework. :'( I'ts depressing. Sorry this isn't as long as the others, but I figured all my faithful readers would want _something_.

**love you all!!!**

**-DAK-**


	11. Chapter 11:There May Never Be A Tomorrow

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **Fannysmackin'

**Chapter Eleven: **There May Never Be A Tomorrow

Greg was sure what was worse, the black van he saw back at the airport, the fact that he couldn't hear, meeting Nick's entire family, or Cassie and Nick's obivious bickering over the radio station. Watching the girls long fingers reach from the back and hit a button, probably changing the station from Nick's hideous country stations to somehting more her style. When Greg would drive Cassie to school or practice she would always put on those gangerst songs and jammed in the passengers seat to them. Wiggling her body, making the SUV shake with her violent moves. Nick on the other hand, would listen to that garbage he called music and make both of them suffer.

"Come on dad!" Cassie whined. Pouting in the back seat, she crossed her arms over his chest and crossed her legs. Fixing her look to the back of Nicks head, adding her own peer pressure. "Please?" Dax whimpered too, wagging his tail, mimicking the teen next to him.

"No!" Nick snapped as he turned his station back on. "I don't want to listen to your jungle music. Seriously, you can lose brain cells from that stuff."

"No you can't!" Cassie argued. "Tell him Greg!" Dax Yipped loudly.

Eye's adverted out the window and fixed on the passing scenery, the sandy blonde haired man was oblivious to the bickering behind him. Silence suddenly filled the SUV while Cassie starred at Greg, waiting for an answer. Nick even glanced over at his friend, wondering when he would come back saying something like: "Manson can't kill brain cells" or somehting close to that. When their friend didn't even acknowledge them, Nick furrowed his eye brows.

"Greg?" Taking in the youngers appearance, Nick noticed how he was sitting. Curled up, his his legs to his chest, seat belt was actually on, arms hugging his legs to his chest and his head laying on his arms. "G, you okay?" Resting his hand on Greg's shoulder, Nick brought his hand back quickly as the CSI jumped.

"Yes?" Greg asked, fully looking at Nick.

"You okay?" The Texan asked, drawing in the youngers features.

"Yeah, you were quite for the longest time."

Unable to hear Cassie, Greg came up with the excuse that he was sleeping. Insisting that he was fine and was just tired, the two Stokes dropped the situation. The car ride was slightly longer than anticipated, but for Greg that was just fine. The longer he could put off meeting Nick's whole family, the better. There was no way he could remember everyone's name, let alone focus on when they were saying. He already had a throbbing headache. The idea of curling up under a rock and sleeping for the rest of his life with some Advil in his system sounded really inviting at the moment.

Pulling into the Stokes family estate, the three hopped out. Walking around the side, Greg hooked a leash to his retriever's choker and allowed the dog to hop out. Feeling Dax pull on his leash, Greg turned around to see a few chickens, probably clucking, and starring at his retriever. One of the hen's beady eyes blinked a few hundred times, before she took a few steps forward. Watching his dog carefully, not wanting the over zealous Dax to take one of the birds in his mouth--thinking it's a play toy-- and run off with it.

Dax took a step towards the bird, sniffing tentavilly. He was only used to the squirrels and other little animals that had the balls to cross into his backyard. But this was new territory, and this animal was new to him. Wagging his tail, deciding the chicken wasn't so bad, Dax took one of his large paws and batted the chicken. The hen, deciding that the new dog would potentially be a problem, clucked loudly and walked away, joining the other chickens by the fense.

"Dax will have a blast here." Bringing his hand up to rest it on Greg's shoulder, Nick smiled down at his friend. "You can let him off the leash, the whole property is fensed in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure once you mention food, that dog will come running." Lauging at Nick's humor, Greg knelt down, freeing his shoulder from Nick's grasp, and released his dog. Dax looked up at Greg for a moment before he tore off after the chickens all clustered by the fense. Barking wildly, he stopped short of the birds and wagged his tail, unsure of what to do next. Both men laughed at the Golden Retriever and turned to help Cassie bring their luggage in.

As soon as the trio stepped through the threashold, Jillian was instantly in Nick's face. "What's wrong with you? You're two hours late!" She scolded as her finger wagged before Nick's face. "The least you could have done was call, Nicholas!"

"Sorry?" Nick offered as he set his bag down and hugged his mother properly. "Hi mama."

"Hi baby." Stepping back from the warming embrace, she looked around for a moment. "And where is that adorable grand-daughter of mine?"

"Right here, Grandma."

"Good lord!" Jillian was taken aback. "Look at you, all grown up and out of a training bra now." Nick and Cassie both blushed. "Oh stop that, now come here and give your Nanna a hug." Laughing Cassie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jillian. "Good lord, Nicky, what are you feeding her? She's so tall now!"

"Just the same stuff you fed me." He replied.

"Mmhmm, now where is your friend?"

Looking behind him, Nick stepped aside showing off Greg to his mother. "Mom, this is my co-worker Greg Sanders. G, this is my mom."

Sticking out his hand, Greg forced a smile. "Pleasure."

"Oh stop that, come here and give me a hug, baby." Unsure of what to do with Nick's mother hugging him, he tentavily hugged her back. "My gosh! You're so tiny! Bill! Throw on another Texan steak we got another skinny one!"

"Oh, no. Don't worry about me." Greg insisted.

"Oh pish posh! Don't you worry, you're in my house now, sweetie." Greg slowly nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Mom, we're going to go settle in. Kids are still sleeping in the game room, right?" Nick asked as he lifted one of his bags over his shoulder.

"Yep! Now hurry up, your sisters should be here soon."

Cassie disappeared down the hall and into the basement where the game room had been set up for Nick and Chris when they were younger. Following his friend up the stairs, Greg was dazzled by the art work around the house. Sure, he expected a really, really, nice home, but nothing like this. Wandering down a long hall, the two came to a stop just outside Nick's old room. Pushing the door open, the pair stepped inside and closed the door.

Unphased by the many football trophies on the shelves, and the pair of deer antlers on the wall. Greg could remember Nick talking about how he went to visit a family friend at one point with his father and brother to go hunting in southern ohio and those, probably, the antlers to his first deer. A solid oak dresser was pressed to the far wall with a mounted flat screen TV mounted on the wall over head. A cable box and a DVD player sat on the dresser with a lap and a few other little trinkets.

"This would be your room." Greg muttered as he gently set his bag down on the ground.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked, turning to his friend. Frowning, he watched the sandy blonde stare out his window that over looked the back pasture were Rustic and Chaz were out running with the nieces and nephews. Greg's face was unchanging, not even acknowleding Nick's question. Biting his lip, Nick took a step forward. Standing next to him, Nick wanted to reach out and take the younger in his arms and find out whats wrong.

Its not that he hadn't noticed, sure the signs were there. Even the evidence was by the truck fulls, but when he couldn't figure out was what was wrong. Family issues? The way he stiffened when his mother hugged him, seemed slightly off to Nick. Spousal issues? No, Greg hadn't been seeing anyone since the beating. But even after his beating, Greg was never this withdrawn. It was only when he came back from California did he seem weird.

Greg looked softly at Nick for a moment. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, down the hall and the last door on the right." Smiling at Greg, he watched the younger walk out of the room. When he was sure the boy was gone, Nick flopped down on his bed and sighed. It was killing him to not know what was wrong with his friend. He wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid that it was something huge. Something so big that it would take Greg from him and that there would never be a tomorrow for him to tell the blonde how he felt.

Hearing the Moto ringtone sound throught the room, Nick sat up and grabbed at the phone on the bed, thinking it was his. "Stokes."

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Keenan to confirm the surgery for Gregory Sanders on January second."

Stultified by the informaiton, Nick fished around for his words. "Yeah, I'll have him call you back." He was apprehensive about the whole situation, but officious none the less. With explicit detail, the woman on the other line gave Nick a number for Greg to call back. Hanging up, Nick racked his brain for any feasible answers. But all that was able to pop into his head was the fact that he might never have a tomorrow to tell Greg just how he felt.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'm so sorry for the late update. But, I promise, things will start to heat up here soon. So stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you for all your lovely reviews. They really mean a lot. :)

Also, keep a look out for my christmas story that should be posted around the end of this month. I think many of you will enjoy it.

Review! Also, anything you want to see happen in this story, tell me, and I'll try to find a way to work it in. I like to have my readers a part of my works, just to keep you all happy.

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Eve

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **Gum Drops

**Chapter Twelve: **Christmas Eve

Lindsay sighed heavilly. There was nothing to do on the first official night of her winter vacation. With no swim practice for the night, and Cassie gone until after New Years, the sixteen year old blonde found she had nothing better to do. Annoyed by this fact, the girl stormed up to her room and looked around, searching for anything to do to keep her from going crazy. Looking to the crate in the corner of her room, the girl knelt down before it and peered over the top in search of the small rodent.

"There you are, Hammy!" She exclaimed happily as she lifted the tiny hampster from the cage. Cradling the small animal in her hands, the blonde kissed the top of his head and started to stroke the little white blaze over his forehead. "I guess it's just you and me tonight?" Hammy's tiny eyes ventured over to Lindasy, and gave her a small look. "You're not that much fun any more."

Putting the small creature back into his cage, added some food to his dish and filling his water bottle, Lindsay all but shrieked when the rodent went back to sleep. "Seriously!"

"Seriously, what?" Catherine asked as she stepped into Lindsay's room. "What is all this yelling over?" Watching her daughter flop down onto her bed, Catherine had to smirk. Her daughter was a huge drama queen.

"I'm bored!" She whined; words muffled by the pillow over her face.

"Well, how about we go to the mall, see and movie and catch some dinner on the way home? I'm off tonight."

Lindsay's body seemed to fly with this new information. Bolting upright, the girls eyes were wide with joy. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"...yes..." The younger muttered, earning herself a look from her mother.

"Hey now--"

"Can we just go?"

Driving down the strip and making a right, the two blondes found themselves at the mall. Eddie always hated bringing Catherine here when they were married, always worried that his wife would over charge on his cards and use all his money. But now that it was just the two of them, Catherine usually put all her money towards her daughter. It was no surprise to the mother of the exzuberant teen that Hollister would be the first store they would walk in to.

Standing back, and watching her daughter fly around the store, Catherine could feel a sense of longing. Sure, if she could, she'd do this a lot more with_**just**_ her daughter. As much as she loved Cassie, and as much as Nick loved Lindsay, it was nice to just have your own child around for some parental bonding.

"How about this one mom?" Walking out of the dressing room with a tight, long sleeved, blue shirt on and a pair of khaki's, Lindsay looked all grown up.

"No."

"What? Why!"

"That shirt is too tight across your chest." She had to be a responsible mother. After all, what would it look like if she allowed her daughter to look like a hooker in school. She wasn't going to allow Lindsay to grow up like she did. Lindsay was going to wait to go to college, get an education and get married before she had sex. And if that meant her daughter looking like she came out of under a rock, then so be it.

"But mom!"

"No buts, missy. Your B's don't fit in an extra small shirt like that." Lindsay's face flushed, before she went back into the stall to change.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

It sucked, there was one day till Christmas Eve and Cassie was here hangoing out with her cousins. They'd been in Texas a grand total of three days so far and all the sandy blonde haired teen heard about from her aunts was either "look how cute Nicky's friend is" or "Oh my gosh, do you think they are secret lovers?" The lists of conspiracys ran long of the girls trying to figure out if their brother was gay and, even, if Greg was gay. Cassie was even shocked to hear that her uncle Chris had gotten in on the action.

"I'm so bored, Lindsay!"

"You're bored? Ha! What about me?" Lindsay retorted as she held Hammy in her hands, petting his softly.

"Mmh, good point." The two girls shared a short laugh. "So, this entire vacation, my Aunts and Uncle have been trying to see if Dad and Greg are gay for each other."

"Well, duh, that's obivious enough."

"True, but remember, I'm in Texas. They are not used to homosexuals here. I think it's forbidden in fact; way they act." Flopping down on the couch in the game room, Cassie turned on the TV and settled on Spike TV.

"But how can you not tell?"

"I know. Dad is none to secretavie about his feelings for Greg." Turning down the volume, Cassie adjusted herself on the couch, proping her feet up on the arm rest.

"Hopefully, something good will come out of this vacation--oops, someone's on the other line. Gotta' go, bye!"

Aggravated that Lindsay had gotten off the phone so quickly, Cassie lolled her head to the side. The glow of the lit Christmas tree illuminated the room, casting a soft glow on the girls face. Looking to the tree, Cassie felt a string pull at her heart. She could see her father lifting her over his shoulders, just to place the star or angle on the top of the tree while her mother and brother would continue to decorate the tree with tiny ornimants.

It hurt that they weren't here to share her new life with Nick and Greg. But, as she learned over time, everything has a lesson to be learned. What was her lesson then? To know what if felt like growing up in an all Texan family? To know that there are still people in the world who still cared and loved her? She wasn't sure, but from time to time again, she found herself coming back to that same question, wanting to know the answer.

Reaching into her bag, Cassie pulled her computer and logged onto the internet. Signing onto AIM, she was shocked when a single person instant messenged her.

SoccerJock: Hey kiddo

xXScooterXx: I'm not a kid, I'm almost 17

xXScooterXx: You're not that much older than me!

SoccerJock: I am 17 years old.

xXScooterXx: Yeah, well...

SoccerJock: lol, so what's up?

xXScooterXx: I'm so freaking bored, it's insane!

SoccerJock: Tell me about it. Dad and Luke have been out for hours.

xXScooterXx: Ew, only wondering what they are doing.

SoccerJock: Please, spare me.

xXScooterXx: lol

xXScooterXx: So, is your dad and Luke actually dating or are they just friends with benefits?

SoccerJock: No, they've been together for over a few years now.

SoccerJock: Why?

xXScooterXx: Cause, I want to know how to get daddy and uncle greggo together.

SoccerJock: Well, since their brothers, I don't think they will get together.

xXScooterXx: No! No, nothing like that.

xXScooterXx: Dad's not related to Greggo in any way. They work together and I've known Greg since I was 10 years old. So, he's just been like my awesome uncle through everything.

SoccerJock: Oh

Laughing to herself, Cassie looked up when she heard her two cousins, Gavin and Hayden, bounding down the stairs. "Cassie! Uncle Nicky says you need to go get ready for church!!!" They both screamed at the same time. Sure, they were the same ages, but damn, two six year olds were annoying when you weren't getitng paid for it.

"I'm going. I'm going." turning back to her computer screen, Cassie's fingers skipped over the keys telling her new friend that she'll talk to him later. Rushing upstairs, after shutting and storing her computer, Cassie instantly when to straightening her hair.

In the other room, down the hall, Nick stood pacing his room, wondering where Greg had gone. When the younger had acked that morning to borrow his Tahoe, Nick had no idea that the younger would be gone for nearly six hours. His family was leaving in one hour, and Nick was really hoping that Greg would work his dazzling charm on his whole family.

Sharing a room with the blonde for the last three days had taken it's tole on Nick. The first morning, Nick woke up with Greg curled up in his arms, with his head resting on Nick's chest. Even a small pool of drool had been collecting over his heated skin. Luckily he had detached himself before Greg woke up to find them like that. The second night, Greg had been sleep talking and muttering Nick's name all night. Then, last night, the younger woke up in a cold sweat. He was breating heavilly. But when Nick asked him about it, the CSI just curled up in his arms and went back to sleep.

The blonde was a mystery, even to Nick, who thought he knew the younger so well. It had seemed that ever since Cassie came into Nick's life, Greg was always there, willing to babysit, pick the young girl up from school, tudor her, and be a second father to her. It had seemed that Greg had always been there, and Nick had to wonder why he hadn't seen it before. Maybe then, he would know what's wrong with the man and be able to just hold him in his strong arms and tell Greg that everything was going to be okay... _Just because I'm here._

"So sorry I'm late!" Greg said, bringing Nick out of his thoughts. Turning around, Nick wondered what Greg had stuffed under the bed, but decided not press the matter. "Traffic was terriable and... ugh!" Looking to the pair of khaki's and a nice polo hanging up for him in Nick's closet, Greg grabbed the articles and ran to the bathroom. It seemed almost instantly that the shower was on, then off.

"It must me nice to have energy like that."

"Tell me about it." Hannah said from the door way.

Looking at his younger sister, Nick shook his head. "Hey, how's my baby sister?"

"Good!" Welcoming her brothers hug, Hannah kissed his cheek. "So, is that the hottie that my sisters have been bragging about?"

"Huh?"

"Oh please, Paige and Olovia have probably been staring at his package ever since they met him. The only reason they haven't jumped him is because the entire family thinks he's gay. You picked a good-one, Nicky. We were all shocked when you brought home that... Bo guy. He was a nerd, there was no way you two would work out."

"But Greg's so much different."

"He's a nerd too? Does he have a pocket protector like the last one?" She nearly screamed.

"No, but he's got a cool pair of Avaiators." Offering a smile to his babysister, Nick had to wonder how the gossip in the family had gotten to Hannah so quick.

"Hannah!" Cassie screamed! Hugging her aunt, the two girls seemed to beam to one another. "Come on, we need to talk." Just as the two seemed to head downstairs, Greg reappeared into the room, looking slightly winded.

"How do I look?" He asked softly.

Scanning his eyes over the formfitting khakkis and the dark blue polo with a white under shirt on, fitting snugly against his frame, Nick was at awe. A gold chained necklace rested on his collar bone, showing off the sparly cross hanging. His Bulova silver watch seemed to accent his whole outfit. Then there was his Dulce and Gabbana cologne that sent Nick's sences on overdrive. "Y-you look am-good."

"Huh?" Confused by Nick's stuttering, Greg softened his eyes and stepped back.

"I said, you look amazing." The breath-taking smile from Greg was all he needed to see. Greg was specical, and everyone could see that, including his family.

"Nicky, Greg, let's go!" Jillian called from the bottom of the steps, urging the two to hurry up so they would be late.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'm so sorry for the late update!!! Gah!!! But I made it longer, I think. I watched Criminal Minds and I wanted to cry this week as to what happened to Garcia... balls my eyes out... anyways! REVIEW AND READ!!!

**--Dark Angel Kira--**


	13. Chapter 13: Where Are You Christmas?

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter Thirteen: **Where Are You Christmas?

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away   
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play  
_

Greg's hands trembled, he couldn't remember the last time he had even attened a service at a church. The last time he even was a guest in the Lords house was when his parents... Not wanting to think about _that_ at the moment, Greg shook his head and was startled when he felt someones hand slip into his own. Looking at Nick with an astonished face, Greg could feel his bottom lip start to quiver. Nick always seemed to know just when Greg needed comfort. "What's up, G?"

"Nothing," he replied silently. Keeping his eyes down at their clasped hands, the blonde focused so hard on holding onto Nick's hand.

"Hey," turning to Nick's face, Greg easilly read his lips like it was second nature. "Don't be afriad."

Hopping out of the rented Tahoe, Greg quickly found Nick's side before walking back the golden gates to God's house. Unable to bring himself to grabbing Nick's hand again, Greg setteled for walking slightly slower, just so he could hide behind Nick's larger frame. As they passed through the threashold, Greg noted how everyone seemed to swarm Nick, grabbing his hand, kissing his cheeks and pulling him into bear hugs. Minding to stay behind Nick, Greg felt he was looking at himself through a mirror. He used to be Catholic. He used to attend service with his parents, get those favored hugs and kisses from people he hardly knew.

"And who's this Nicky?" An elderly woman asked as he nudged Nick out of the way.

"This is a very good friend I work with in Vegas. Lisa,meet Greg Sanders." Nick said with the largest smile on his face. Stepping aside, Nick noted how taken aback Greg was, but smiled at the younger, encouraging him slightly.

"Oh welcome baby, Merry Christmas!" Feeling himself be wrapped within the older womans arms, Greg could feel the tears start to brim in his eyes. Out of reaction, his arms slowly encirled around the larger black womans middle. Burrying his face into her shoulder, Greg felt that he could suddenly breathe.

As Nick stood back, watching the mother display of the woman who taught him in Bible Study, Nick understood what it was like to be seen only by Lisa. Not only was the older woman a part of the Bible Study and the Sunday School, she was also one of the lead singers in the chior. Around town, everyone knew her, and everyone knew she would step out of her way to make someone feel like they belonged. Nick was certain that Lisa was the only one in the community that knew he was gay back when he was 18 years old. He understood completely.

After the longest moment of his life, Greg could feel the woman pull back from her hold on the trembling man. "You're a very speicial person Greg Sanders." Kissing the boy on his cheek, Lisa smiled and turned to greet other members in the church.

Feeling stranded, Greg was brought out of his stupor when a hand came down on his shoulder. Slowling turning to look at Nick, Greg forced the lump in his throat down, wanting this feeling in his stomach to go away. "You are very specical Greg. To my family now, the team, Cassie, Dax, and very speicial to me." Blushing, Greg allowed himself to be led to a seat somewhere in the back. The entire hall was decorated with Christmas lights, threes full with twinkling lights and ornaments, wreaths and garland draped about holding white lights, a wooden scene of Mary and her baby Jesus lay up in the front. The whole place smelled like old spice, a scent Greg had longed to smell once again in his life.

As the Christmas Eve service started Greg had noted that he and Nick were the only ones in their row while Nick's family and Cassie sat in front of them. Feeling that small feeling being to build up in his stomach once again, Greg felt his bottom lip tremble. He couldn't breathe, oh God, he couldn't breathe! But then there was Nick's warm hand, holding his own. Greg didn't even have to look at Nick to know what he was saying, he could just feel the words vibrate his body, containing his fear.

_"...Don't be afraid..." _

_  
My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

Slowly adapting to the Stokes Christmas family reunion, Greg learned quickly that after Christmas Eve Service, the entire family would go out to eat. Only, Greg thought they'd go get a small meal and be done; but no. Bill and Jillian just had to buy out the hall about a mile from the family estate. As soon as Nick and Greg entered the decorated hall, Greg could already see Nick's larger than life family. All his brothers and sisters were there with their children--who wer out on the dance floor with Cassie--and then Jillian and Bills brothers and sisters. All the cousins were there, and even Great Aunt Tess had managed to get out of the nursing home for the large event.

Sad part was, this wasn't even christmas day and the Stokes family was already celebrating.

"Big enough family, Nicky?" Greg asked nervously.

"Eh, it seems large, but really, every time I see them, they just keep getting smaller and smaller."

"Yeah, but that was before he brought you into the family, sugar." Hugging Greg, Mama Stokes stood back and kissed her sons cheek. Before pulling away, she whispered something in his ear, making him blush.

"Thanks, mama."

"No problem, baby. Now, you two go eat, I don't any left overs for tomorrow. Cause we have a whole 'nother party for when the rest of my family gets in from Ohio." Jillian said proudly. Greg noticed that she had changed from her formal looking clothes to a more relaxed look. A Christmas elf costume was hugging her in all the right places for a woman of her age. Candycane stockings of red and white, litle golden bells on the tips of her shoes and hat, even white fuzz to add to the elf/Mrs. Clause costume she was sporting.

"Mom, is dad doing Santa again this year?" Nick asked before his mother tore off again.

"Why do you think I'm dressed up? Eric refuses to do it, and you're to small to be Santa!" Smiling at the two, she dashed off the the back, darting out of sight of the two men.

"I love your mom, Nick." Greg said softly.

"So do I, G. So do I." __

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Nick wasn't sure when he and Greg had gotten seperated. They had made a plate for the each of them and sat down. While Nick's plate contained his mothers famous chicken, and ribs with steamed veggies and mashed potatoes with gravey, Greg's plate held a small ceasar salad that he hardly touched. Thats the last thing he remembered befor his cousin Daniel sat down and started talking to him.

"Hey, Nicky, how are things in Vegas?" The brunette asked.

"They're going. Cases and late mornings are my usual days now. How about you and your New York job?" The CSI asked.

"Good, but I wasn't talking about the cases. I know how they are, horrid. No case is a good case." Daniel pointed out as he sipped at a beer in his hand. After three small ones he gulped the entire glass and reached for another from an on passing waitress.

"True. But then..."

"Greg Sanders. He's a cute one, Nicky. What does Aunt Jillian think of him?"

It stuck Nick hard that Daniel had come over to talk about Greg. Looking down to his lap, Nick blushed. "Mom thinks he's too thin--"

"--she thinks that about everyone--"

"--yeah. But he's different. You know how you can talk to someone and feel like your drowning under their gaze?" Daniel nodded. "With Greg," Nick started. He opted to look at his dirtied plate before him and Greg's untouched salad. "With G, he's like a breath of freshair. I feel light and happy around him. It's just a feeling, but everytime I look at him, I get this vision of us living together in a house with Cassie and his dog."

"I've heard about Dax. Hayden seems to like him."

"Yeah, Dynamix. This morning when me and Greg went down for breakfast, Eric was over with Vanessa for breakfast, and when we were in the living room, we saw Dax wrapped in tinsil, lights and a few ornaments. But what I thought was funny was that he had Princess Jill in his mouth. Oh, and all lit up."

"HE DID NOT! Aunt Jillian's cat was in that dogs mouth? Is he still living?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's one brave dog."

"Mmhmm, but I just have a feeling that he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Nick opted to look to his cousin, searching for some undiscovered answer that he needed to know. "I just want to hold him and never let go."

"That's how I was with Devin. We broke up and now I've got Robby to keep me company at night." The brunette said with a drunken laugh.

"That's right, where is Robbert?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Home, with his sick mother. I'm leaving to join him tomorrow." Daniel continued with a soft sigh. "Well, you better go find your boy before dad finds him and gives him the lecture on _Dating A Stoke._"

_  
Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh  
_

The deck was something to gaze at. A cool Texan wind nipped around Greg's form, drawing his arms to fold overhis chest. Noticing that the pasture from the familys estate extended as far to the back of the hall of the building where said family was having one of there many celebrations. Greg could easilly see Chaz, the large brown stallion with his large white blaze down his nose, and the small white spot on his chest.

The second day there were in Texas, Nick had taken Cassie and Greg horse back riding. Slightly nervouse up on the large horses back, but Greg soon realized that the five year old was no threat to him. He was a gental-giant in Greg's eyes, just like Nick...

Walking towards the fence, Greg inwardly smiled when the horse galloped up to greet him. Reaching his hand up to pat his large cheek, Greg laughed when the horse stuck his large nose in the crook of his neck. His breath tickled his warm skin everytime he exhaled.

"I sometimes wish I could be like you," he said softly to the large animal before him. "No worries, someone to feed and take care of you. Someone to pay for the vet to come out here and give you a routine check-up. You even get your own room--with no rent." Hopping over the fence, Greg grasped Chaz's harness softly. Petting his strong back, the CSI dared to have the thought cross his mind of hopping up on Chaz and riding out into the darkness, disappearing forever.

Noticing how Chaz's eyes seemed to be looking at something behind him, Greg ignored it. He felt so safe around the large farm animal. The most he felt in the longest time. Stroking the stallions back, the blonde rested his head on the horses shoulder. Bring his other arm up to brace himself, he wrapped around the large neck while his other continued to softly pet the downy fur.

"Greg?"

When a hand landed on his shoulder, Greg whirled around; startled. "Nicky."

"You okay?" Focusing hard on Nick's mouth, Greg slowly nodded a responce. Through the dark, the words were hard to make out, but he knew he got the gist of them. From what Greg could see,the blonde was sure the older man wanted to say something. He knew something was on the tip of his tongue.

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

Keeping one hand on Chaz, Greg tilted his head slightly. Confused as to what the texan was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"You're an amazing actor, G, But the shows over." Nick took a small step towards the younger CSI.

"Y-y-you're crazy. Haven't I told you that?" _Chaz..._

"It's time to take your mask and make-up off." _Just hop on, and ride away..._

"No..." Tears were brimming in Greg's eyes.

"Greg, I know you can't hear me." _Dissappear..._

"Nick..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick took another step towards the younger, slowly trapping him between himself and Chaz.

"No, no, no..." _Ride away..._

"You're doctor called your phone, reminding you of your surgery." Nick said softly.

"No..." _Someone to take care of you..._

"G, you're deft."

"NO!" Shouting out his cry of pain, Greg crumbled to his knees.

Catching the blonde before he hit the ground, Nick pulled him back up and towards his chest. The blonde was on autopilot as his hands gripped for anything tangiable to hold onto. Sobbing heavily into Nick's shoulder, Greg lost controle of his bodily functions. He was numb to everything, he just wanted to feel again, to release his secret for once and not have to hide. Not have to fear what he couldn't hear.

All Nick could do what just hold him and softly rub circles on the distressed mans back. He could slowly feel his shirt becoming wet, be he really didn't care. He had Greg in his arms, and now, there was no way he would let go. Sure, he was slightly upset that the blonde hadn't hear him confess his feelings. At first, Nick thought was just ignoring him, but when jumped out of his skin with the light touch, everything seemed to just piece together. The headphones, the quite manners, his lack of interest, how that guy got the jump on him, just everything reciently since he came back from his class reunion in San Francisco.

_  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
_

_It all suddenly made sense..._

_  
I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

_  
_While laying in bed later that Christmas eve, Nick continued to hold onto the blonde, not daring to let go. Not caring what anyone would've thought if they say them snuggled together under a blanket. Listening to Greg cry himself to sleep slowly made Nick want to hold onto this moment forever. Even though his secret was out in the open now, and nothing would ever be the same, Nick had a small feeling that everything would turn out in the end. There were so many questions that need answers, but at the time, they all just seemed so far way.

_  
Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'm so sorry for the late update, but I'm on winter break now, so hopefully I'll update slightly faster now. :) Happy Holidays!

Song used in this chatper: **Faith Hill - Where Are You Christmas?**

**-Dark Angel Kira-**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Family

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter Fourteen: **Family

Cassie lay curled up under her blankets, warm and cozy. Her soft breathing was the only sound that Christmas morning, but the young 16-yea-old girl could never have expected the harshness that was soon to come. Dax lay curled at her side, stretching into her arms more as she tightened her grip arond his middle. His eyes were dazed, but when their door opened to the game room in the basement, his ears perked up slightly. Lifting his head, his eyes became hungry with the want to pounce on the young children who dared to sneak down the stairs. Tail tumping against the bed, both he and Cassie wailed loudly when the six younger children all pounced on her.

"Come o-on Casssssie!" Hayden whined pulling at the blanket that instantly seemed to cover her head as the kids pounded on her sides.

"Wakey uppy!" Another chirped.

"Ugh! Don't you know, you're supposed to sleep in?!" She snapped harshly, desperately wishing that they would go away. Seeing that they wouldn't, the small teen pushed her blanket away and shook her head. "Alright, alright! I'm up."

"YEAH!!!" They all cheered as they raced up the stairs.

Looking to Dax at her feet, the teen shook her head and stretched her arms out widely. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she scratched Dax's head and procedded up the stiars, just to go wake her father and Uncle Greg. Climbing up the third flight of stairs, Cassie quitely walked along the long hall and stopped at the furthest door at the end. Not even bothering to knock, Cassie quitely pushed the door open.

Peeking in, Dax as well, the sandy-blonde haired girl was stunned to see her father holding Greg as he slept. With his free hand, Nick's index finger was slowly playing with Greg's bottom lip. Opening her mouth to say something, Nick looked up to her and shook his head. Motioning for his daughter to be silent, he signaled her around to his side of the bed. Doing as told, Cassie elegantly moved about the room with ease and met her father on his side of the bed.

Once untangled from Greg, Nick sat up and hugged his baby girl. "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"What's going on?" Cassie inquired with a low voice. "Are you and Uncle Greg an _item_ now?"

"No, Cas. Not yet." Cassie smirked that she just got her father to admit aloud that he was attracted to the younger CSI over on the other side of the bed. "But, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Peanut..."

"Don't you baby me, I'm 16." Smiling up at his daughter, Nick brought her to sit on his lap.

"Peanut, Greg... he's deaf. He can't hear us, and hasn't been able to for a while now." Nick's voice was soft, but it still vibrated Cassie chest like it always had when she was little and sat on Nick's lap. Back then they were watching horror movies, but now, it felt like she was living in one.

"When did--"

"I don't know. I just figured it out last night. Cassie, just give him his space, okay?" She nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll wake him up and the we'll meet you and Dax downstairs with the rest of the family. Okay?"

Calling Dax to her, she led him down the hall, before sitting on the top step and bringing Dax close to her. He squirmed for a moment, but stopped once his fur became wet with silent tears that trailed down his new bestfriends face. Her little fingers gripped at his fur, pulling the Retriever closer to her. "I should've seen it..." Licking the girls face, Dax released a loud bark and stood back. Wagging his tail, he twirled around for a moment, and barked again. "You're right, boy. Let's go." Drying her face, Cassie raced after Greg's dog down the stairs and met up with the entire family in the living room.

It was tradition for everyone to come over in their pajama's, just so Jillian could have a speical day knowing that all her children and grandchildren where there and woke up bright and early to come to the estate and see everyone else. The tree in the front room, lit up by white lights, silver tinsil and garland and beautiful ornaments. Under it, Cassie lost count to the mass of presents ranging from all different sizes. Big to small, odd shaped to normaly box-y looks, and every color under the rainbow. Kissing her grandmother on the cheek, she found her spot next to Jillian and Bill, where she usually sat every year.

"Where's my son and his friend, sweetheart?" Grandpa Stokes asked, accepting his Christmas kiss on the cheek from his adoptive grandaughter.

"Yeah where is Nicky and Greg?" Jillian echoed her husband, wondering aloud to herself. Suddenly, it seemed that the whole room was in a buzz; where was their baby brother and his unofficial-offical lover?

"It's such a shame that Greg is gay, he is so aborable." Hannah cooed aloud. Smiling to herself, the brunette hugged her arms to her chest and her smile seemed to grow. Sure, she was just turning twenty here soon, but Cassie found the sight rather disturbing.

_I've known Greg for so long, it's weird to picture him with another woman and not my dad..._ Laughing to herslef, Cassie pulled the afghan from behind the couch and curled up.

"I know, right? But Nicky's finally found someone!" Brooklyn chimed in. Recieving an elbow from her daughter and a sour look from Ryaan, the nurse silenced herself.

"But it is about time Nicky settled down."

"Ugh..." Cassie burried her head in her arms, willing the torment of her aunts banter about what they think Nick and Greg have done behind closed doors. No matter how much Cassie wanted them together, she'd decided long ago that she did want to even think about what they would be doing with their spare time.

Only when Nick did enter the room, Greg walking slightly behind him in his fleece pajama pants and one of Nick's shirts did the comotion about the two silence. By then, the grandkids had run in from the kitchen with Dax and everyone tore into their gifts.

As paper flew everywhere, Cassie found herslef lost in the mound of gifts that just seemed to never end. Every box had ranged from extremely small gold wrapped, to giant colorful gift wrapped boxes. When all was said and done, Cassie had obtained a Journey necklace from K-Jewlers, the High School Musical 2 DVD, fifty million other DVD's and CD's, an all new iPhone, flat screen HD TV and an home entertainment center, giftcards that would stack a mile high and a whole new wardrobe of clothes.

"Well, Cass, I think your set." Nick said as he and Greg stood before her.

"I think so too. Grandma always over does it." Cassie smiled back at them, while reciving a knowing look from Jillian.

"At least she won't be naked!" The four laughed.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Cassie." Handing the sandy blonde haired girl a card, Greg smiled softly and stepped back. Carefully opening the card, she read the little Christmas note and caught the giftcard that fell out. "It's a VISA gift card, I just didn't know what to get you."

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" Cassie yelped as she read the ammount. "I can't accept this."

"Don't try, honey, he got the entire family those cards. Varring ammounts--yes--but he won't take them back." Nick said softly as his hand came up to rest on Greg's hip.

"Thank you." Standing, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Greg's middle and squeezed. She wanted him to hear her happiness, not only feeling it. But when his arms came to rest around her, she knew he felt her appriciation. She knew he felt like family...

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation--**

**Kira: **I'm so sorry its short, but I needed to post this so I can get the newyears one out. Then, they'll be back in Vegas where the real drama will begin. Kissing and fluffy slashness to be seen soon, so stay tuned to the next chapter!

**--Dark Angel Kira--**


	15. Chapter 15: Like A Puzzle

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter Fifteen: **Like A Puzzle

"--APPLE BOTTOM JEANS, THE BOOTS WITH THE FUR!!!"

"Mom Stop!" Nick pleaded as he covered his ears, attempting to drown out his mother's voice, caused by his daughter's _jungle_ music. Most everything the happy teenager listened to was Hip-Hop, Rap; anything with an upbeat tempo. Normally, the Texan could stand the high energy rhythms, but when his mother joined in on the fun, everything had to stop.

"--THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKIN AT HER! SHE HIT THE FLOOR, NEXT THING YOU KNOW--"

"Jillian," Bill said softly, holding back a smirk as he watched his wife parade around the kitchen, shaking her butt to her granddaughter's music playing on the docking station.

"Mom, please... This is so embarrassing."

"You know you love to see your mom acting young again, Nicky!" Jillian shouted over the music while serving the men at the table. "There; bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

"Awesome Grandma!" Cassie cheered from the counter. Hopping down, she hit a button on her iPod and the music instantly went to a softer volume, just as a classic Rascal Flatts would have over taken the room.

Now able to hear again, Nick sighed as he sat back, waiting for Greg to join them for breakfast. Unlike the other days of the week, Nick had woken up by himself that morning; cold and alone. No one had seen Greg or Dax all morning, making the Texan slightly worried. Knowing the younger's condition; Nick wasn't sure what had happened. He knew Greg didn't leave, all his clothes were still in his suitcase. But his sneakers, iPod, and Dax were no where to be seen that morning.

Brandy, his sister's dog, lay starring at the front door all morning. When anyone would walk by the hook in the kitchen where he leash was held, she would pick her head up quickly and put it down when she realized she wasn't going anywhere.

Breakfast was quite that morning. Nick was beyond worried for his friend who had yet to show up. Slowly picking at his food, Nick half listened to the conversation around him. Hilda down the street fell off her horse last week and would be in the hospital for the next few days, he heard his mother comment.

"Is she okay?" Cassie asked, swallowing her food, she dug in for more.

"Doctor said she'd be fine, but she'd need to be off her feet for about a week." Jillian said while sipping her morning coffee.

"We should make her some premade meals, honey." Bill added, knowing that would set off a light bulb in his wife's head.

"Good idea! That's the neighborly thing to do and—"

Everyone paused when the back door opened slowly. Turning to look, Nick was relieved when he saw Greg limp in with Dax at his side. Brandy jumped to her feet and met Dax in a playful stance, tails wagging; they both raced outside and started to chase the chickens. Closing the door, Greg gave everyone an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said softly. "I'm going to go up and take a shower." Removing his shoes, Greg excused himself from the room and made his way up the stairs.

"Wonder where he went?" Jillian asked. Looking straight to Nick, she gave her son a stern look.

"Ooh, daddy's getting the look." Cassie laughed.

"Son, go see if your lovers okay."

"Okay—what?!"

"You heard your father."

"Mom, dad, were not dating." Nick stated slowly.

"But you _like_ him, dad." Cassie pointed out, loving the way her father would blush. Shaking his head to his family, Nick chased after Greg up the stairs. Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, Nick found it odd that Dax was lying outside the bedroom and not inside shedding hair upon his bed. "Hey boy," the Texan called.

Snapping his fingers, and clapping his hands, Dax slowly rose to his feet and looked at Nick. The crazed demeanor seemed to revive at once. Hurtling towards Nick, the man braced himself, waiting for the impact. Catching the Golden Retriever in mid leap, the brunette stumbled slightly, but held on tightly to Dax. "You're heavy." Setting the purebred back down on his paws, Nick paced forwards and opened the door to his room. Stepping inside, he was followed by Dax.

Smiling to himself as the hyper dog jumped on the bed and lay down, Nick moved next to him to stare at the younger man occupying the room. Trailing his eyes over the sharp curves of Greg's back, Nick found himself unable to tare his eyes away from the blonde. Slowly rising to his feet, Nick moved to stand behind Greg.

"Nick…" Greg sighed softly, knowing that fresh smell anywhere.

Wrapping his arms around Greg's middle, the CSI flushed Greg's back against his front. Slowly saying a few words, making his chest vibrate, Nick found himself loving the way Greg would squirm, the way that their bodies seemed to fit—like a puzzle—together. Slowly breathing over Greg's sweaty neck, the Texan inwardly smiled at how the younger would shiver. No matter how much more he wanted to make Greg shiver, shake, quake, Nick knew now wasn't the time.

Making the younger turn around, Nick took his cheek into his hand, making the blonde look him in the eyes. "Where were you this morning?"

Focusing his eyes on the lips in front of him, Greg swallowed softly. _You need to get away… _"I went for a run." _Jesus, Nicky, please __leave__ me alone…_

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

"Come on, Daddy!!!" Cassie squealed as she pushed Nick down onto the couch, next to Greg. Deciding that she was happy with her work, the teen bounced back into the kitchen to help her grandmother bring out the party foods. Mini pizzas, nachos with salsa and nacho cheese, chips and dip, crackers, cheese, pop, beer, whine coolers, sushi, and the rest of everything else.

The entire Stokes family was back over, just to watch the ball drop on Bill's new 60", flat screen, and wall mounted, HD TV. All the men knew where they were watching the super bowl that year. With the surround sound, they claimed that it would feel like they were there. But, as Judge Stokes put it, "Why not actually go?"

Reaching for Greg's hand, Nick clasped them together, intertwining their fingers. Coyly looking at the Texan, Greg blushed and continued to stare at his feet. It was New Years Eve, and all Greg could do was wonder if that black van was sitting out front. Petting Dax's soft head, the CSI rose to his feet, pulling his hand free from Nicks. "I'm going to go take Dax and Brandy outside."

Before Nick could say something, the younger was gone. Frowning, Nick looked to his brother, Eric, and shrugged his shoulders. "Nicky…"

Flopping down next to his baby brother, Eric slung an arm around Nick's shoulders. "I don't know anymore…"

"Give him some time. I'm sure this is hard on him; how would you feel?" Eric spoke softly, knowing that not the entire family knew about Greg's handicap. "He can't hear Nick, and I'm sure that makes him feel alienated in this house. Half the time I can't hear myself think, he can't hear anything."

"I know, but I just want to be there for him. He won't let me in, or Cassie. She tried this afternoon to figure out where he went, but all he'll say is that he went for a run with Dax. Never mind that, I just want him to know that we care and that we're here for him; I'm here."

"What is this, twenty years later, and the older brother is still giving his baby brother dating advice?" Eric laughed.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Nick asked, a slight pout on his face.

"Go after him, he's just out on the deck."

Rising to his feet, Nick pushed the screen door open and stepped out into the cool night's air. It seemed like everything else he had fought for was for the wrong ideas, now he knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting to win the trust of his coworker, his friend, and the love of his life. No more women to satisfy him at nights any more. All he wanted, no all he needed, was Greg and Cassie.

Moving to stand behind the younger, Nick wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. He jumped slightly. Pressing a small kiss to the nape of his neck, Nick felt him relax into his hold. This is what he wanted; holding him and never letting him go.

Both leaning against the railing on deck, they watched the news play across the large TV. Nick could barely hear what the news lady was saying, but Greg knew. The large ball appeared before their eyes, and started dropping.

Ten…

Neither was sure when the other had become so close, or when the deck light had been turned off. They didn't care, they were content with themselves. "Greg..."

Nine…

Looking to Nick the blonde found himself hypnotized by Nick's dark chocolate orbs. They looked like gems, shining in the moons light like that. Through the moons glow, his whole body seemed vibrant.

Eight…

Seven…

Slipping his warm hand into Greg's frozen one; Nick kissed the boys knuckles and smiled at him. "Greg."

Six…

Five…

Looking at Nick's lips, Greg was almost afraid of what Nick was about to say. In his heart, he wanted to hear those words. But, he didn't want to risk Nick, or Cassie, getting hurt because of him. Greg knew he couldn't allow that. _Don't say it…_

Four…

"I…"

_Please._

"Love…"

_Don't… Don't say it._

Three…

"You."

Two…

Greg smiled softly, reading those words he's longed to hear for some time.

One!

Confetti flew inside the living room, cheering commenced, and the whine bottles had been popped open, allowing the foam to flow out. It was a new year, a new start on life for them. But out on the deck, Nick had leaned in and captured Greg's mouth with his own.

Wrapping his strong arms around Greg's waist, Nick held the man whose arms seemed to snake around his neck, bringing them closer. Puling away for a soft moment, Nick looked into Greg's eyes, brimming with tears. "Hey… Shh… I'm here."

Pressing his lips back to Nicks, Greg buried his head in the crook of Nick's neck, hiding himself from the world. "Nicky…" His voice was soft. "I love you too."

Tightening his grip on Greg, Nick pressed a kiss into the blonde curls of Greg's head.

Inside the party had continued, everyone seemed to forget that two people were missing. But when Eric glanced out on the deck, he was happy to see that Greg and Nick were in each others arms, softly kissing and pawing. Eric would agree with Nick, the two did seem to fit together, like a puzzle.

**Crime Scene Investigation**

**Kira: **I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I've been hog tied for the longest time with school, work, life, and drama in life. But, today we had a snow day (Okay, a cold day. It's negative 14 out!) so I'm like, I'm going to go write.

READ AND REVIEW!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who had been faithful to this story, and have stuck through with me on my late updates. It means a lot when you guys message me and ask: "When are you going to update?" I LOVE YOU GUYS!Oh, and I hope now my spelling and grammar will be a thousand times better. I finally have Microsoft word!!! Yay!

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	16. Chapter 16: Back Into the Swing of Thing

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter ****Sixteen**Back into the Swing of Things

He reached over that morning, expecting to he holding the blonde that had recently claimed all his thoughts. When he felt the cold bed sheets beside him, Nick reminded himself that he was back at home. Last night, while Cassie had volunteered to take Dax and Greg's bags into the house, leaving the two CSI's alone for a moment, Nick had one final moment with the blonde that held his affections.

He reached out, touching the soft skin of Greg's cheek before closing the distance for a small kiss. "You going to be okay?" Nick watched him close his eyes for a moment before nodding. Claiming that small mouth with his once more, Nick watched the blonde slowly lift himself from the front seat and head inside. He crossed Cassie and hugged her tightly before patting her on the head, like a little kid, and closed his front door.

Cassie took Greg's spot in the front passenger's seat and smirked evilly at Nick. "What?"

"I saw that," she snickered.

"You didn't see anything." Nick laughed when his daughter smacked him on the arm and proceeded to head to their dark house, not too far away.

Now, all Nick could think about was when he'd be able to hold the young CSI in his arms again. It's not like it was in Texas anymore. There, Nick could see Greg anytime he wanted. The three acted as a small family, but now, Nick had to worry about the fact that maybe, just maybe, that all of it was a one time thing.

He prayed it wasn't, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to accept that. Deep down, Nick knew Greg wanted to reach out and tell someone about his condition, but he never did; probably in fear of losing his job. A CSI needs all their senses, and with Greg not being able to hear, was like having a blind doctor performing open heart surgery.

That's how Russ Tanner was able to get a one up on Greg a few weeks ago. The bruise and the cut had now healed, but Nick could still tell the blonde was slightly weary around people on the job.

_"Did you hear Sanders has a girlfriend?"_

There was that dilemma also. What if Nick was right about all that flirting, touching, kissing, and hugging? Could he have been wrong and Greg only wanted a one time thing? Maybe the blonde was more interested in a woman than a man… But why had he allowed him to kiss him? The Texan was thoroughly confused, and he wanted answers. But at the moment, they would have to wait.

Remembering Dr. Bell's call, Nick knew that Greg had his surgery in a few hours. Sighing aloud, Nick slowly found his feet. Today was the second of January, meaning Greg had today and tomorrow to recover before he had to be back at work. So far as he knew, Nick was the only one who knew of Greg's condition. How was he going to explain to everyone way Greg looked like he was drugged up?

Groaning, Nick slipped into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt before leaving the house. Cassie was already back at school, sparing him of the task explaining why he was headed to the hospital.

The drive was silent, but it was worth it to see Greg's shocked expression when he found him in the parking lot, ready to walk in through the doors. Taking his hand, Nick kissed his knuckles, hoping that what they had was real. "Nicky…"

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Greg nodded his head, and nuzzled his way into the awaiting arms of Nicholas Stokes. _He actually thought that I'd forget…_ Kissing the dirtied locks of hair on his head, Nick knew the man hadn't slept at all the night before. Sure, he would have lain there all night, sweating over his surgery, but Nick could tell, even if Greg was trying to hide it. "You ready?"

Nodding his head, Greg leaned forward on his tiptoes and pressed a small kiss to Nick's temple. "Thank you," he rasped. Shivers erupted through his spine, shaking his entire body.

"You're welcome." Taking Greg's shaky hand within his own, the two walked in, hand and hand, making their way towards the front desk to check the blonde in. Within the hour, Greg was laid out on a small hospital bed, tightly clutching Nick's hand.

"—and when your finished, we can go home and get you some ice-cream."

"I'm not getting my tonsils removed."

"But Doctor Ben, and Doctor Jerry always work wonders." Smiling down to his lover, Nick continued to slowly talk to the blonde, and stroking the back of his hand. "When Cassie had her tonsils removed, those two kept me sane through the agonizing pain." Anyone could see that Greg was nervous.

"Nicky…" He said softly. "What if they can't fix me? I'm sure Grissom knows by now, and, and…" His breath hitched in his throat, thinking of all the negative possibilities.

"Shh…"

"Dr. Bell said that there's a small chance that this won't work. Nine times out of ten, it fails." Greg's voice was softer than a mouse's squeak. Within his hand, Nick felt the violent tremors from Greg's shaking palms.

"But this is the experimental one, honey. They could always do the implant."

"No…" Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "I want to hear again. I want to hear wild banter, the city's rumbles, Cassie's laughter, you're soft voice. Hell, I'd like to hear Griss or Ecklie berate me once again."

"You'll hear all that again, I promise." Smoothing his hair back against his head, Nick framed his body over Greg's, as if subconsciously shielding the young CSI from the rest of the world.

"We're ready for you, Greg." The nurse flashed slow signs to him, and stepped back for Nick to leave.

"I'll be right here, waiting for you when you get out. Okay?" Greg nodded and openly accepted the small kiss to his lips before the heavyset nurse ushered Nick out of the room.

"He's a nice guy," she commented to Greg.

The blonde nodded, "yeah..."

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

Cassie starred up at the front of the room the entire day, completely dazed. The long haired swimmer was still used to waking up at nine in the morning to her cousins coming and pouncing on her back screaming: "Wake up Cassie!!!" She still had petite bruises from their small limbs. But now, she was forced to stare at the white board once again, and listen to her teachers drone on about little bits and details of their winter break that she could personally care less about.

Resting her chin inside her palm, the brunette sighed loudly. Blinking her eyes a few times, pushing the sleep away, Cassie instantly found her self yawning. The need to open her mouth and stretch her jaw muscles became unbearable. Before she knew it, her mouth had opened and a large yawn escaped her lips. Moaning, the girl fought the urge to slam her head against the desk.

Up front, the freshman watched her teacher write down the orbital sequences of the different elements on the periodic table. Annoyed, she opened her text book and started the night's homework.

Working through the redundant mathematical problems quickly, the girl started on defining all the vocabulary in the chapter. Chemistry was her favorite subject, but only on lab days was it her favorite class. The other days, spent taking notes for those who weren't lucky enough to know the lead DNA specialist in the Nevada crime lab, bored her to death. Mr. Porco had called Cassie out on her daydreaming countless times, and was stunned to realize that the girl actually knew what was going on. What infuriated him the most was the fact that she passed all his test's with perfect scores.

Cassie could even remember the first time he had called Nick in for a parent-teacher conference on Cassie's inexcusable behavior in class. When Nick returned home that night, Cassie was rolling on the floor of laughter. But when Nick stated sternly that her teacher said she had been _slacking_ off in class annoyed her. "Come on, dad, Greg's already shown me all that stuff! I could do all the calculations in my sleep!" Truth be told, she could.

"I know," he softly said, a smile plastered over his face as he spoke. "When I asked him why your grades were so high in his class, all he could garner was that you had to be cheating on all your tests." Both Stokes laughed aloud.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, annoyed that one of her teachers actually thought that of her.

"Yeah," Nick laughed once again. "But when I told him that Greg was teaching you, he kind of shut up. "

From that point on, Mr. Porco had yet to call Nick back in and complain, or call Cassie out in the middle of class if he were to catch her daydreaming. Deep down, Cassie knew that he was depraved and was just waiting for her to mess up. She knew, because as of late, Cassie liked to think that she could read people. Like the lab partners in the desk in front of hers. Katie and Mike seemed to like each other, and the ways she'd catch them accidently brush hands together in labs, or how they would blush in the other's presence. She could tell they liked each other.

How else would she have been able to tell that Uncle Greg and her father had the hots for each other?

But Hayden Ilario was a tricky one. The tall Italian had just been transferred to their school at the beginning of the year, and it was only by chance that Cassie was paired up with the _new kid. _She didn't mind at all, but if it were any other person, she'd be upset. Wanting to do all the labs alone, she had Nick write her teacher a note, and since there was an odd amount of students in her class, he never fought with the idea. But when Hayden was placed in their third block chemistry class, Cassie was skeptical of him.

He was tall, dark, and extremely good looking. "A ten on the Rictor scale" she liked to say. There was no doubt that the senior was a varsity football player, or the fact that he did what all jocks did in chemistry. Every lab, Hayden would sit back and allow Cassie to perform all the tedious parts of the labs. Anything to do with fire or dangerous chemicals, the guy wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole. But he wasn't stupid like all the other guys at their school. Hayden was soft spoken, and sometimes if Cassie looked hard enough, she could see faint remains of charred skin. This intrigued her deeply.

Today thought, Mr. Porco had surprised everyone with a pop quiz. Typically, it was a partner quiz-lab where the two had a certain time limit to complete the assigned task. Laying all the supplies out on the table, Cassie looked to Hayden and sighed. "You going to do anything this time?" She asked softly, wanting to learn the secret he had been keeping.

"Yeah," his dark eyes landed on her. "I'll write down all the procedures and type up the lab report."

Defeated; once again. "Alright, the laptops are over there on the cart." Pulling the drawer out, Cassie assembled the Bunsen burner and clamped the test tube to the metal clam-like opening and struck a match. Gently turning on the gas, she lit the flame and shoved it under the test tube. Looking up, she already noted that Hayden was already typing away, and making diligent notes on Cassie's procedures.

"So," she said softly. "How are you adjusting here?" Dropping in a few woodchips into the tinted tube, Cassie added the copper (II) nitrate.

"Fine." His eye's darted over the screen, meeting Cassie's awaiting stare. His fingers ticked over the keys a few more times before he leaned onto the table. "Did you have a fun break?"

"Yeah, I saw my grandparents—along with the rest of my large family—down in Texas. How about you?" Adjusting the heat on the burner, Cassie noted a brief flicker of fear that crossed through Hayden's features. His posture changed, forcing him to stand back and take a seat behind the safety of the laptop.

"My mom and I, we didn't do much. We don't really know anyone here yet." His deep voice held Cassie's attention as she monitored the nitrate compound burning inside the tube. Taking a match, she struck it and caught the same emotion in his eyes again. Lighting the smoke around the lip of the tube, Cassie quickly noted that his darkly tanned skin seemed to pale instantly.

_Something happened…_ "Oh, well, you should hang out with me and my friends. We'll keep you company." The Italian nodded.

"Yeah…" Hayden's eyes remained trained on the flames licking the top of the test tube, dancing away to the ancient tango that has yet to be mimicked by man. _It burns…_ he thought bitterly.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

Lightning struck that cool afternoon. Whipping out from the heavens, followed by the drums of war, the atmosphere opened up and rain fell upon the simple beings of planet earth. The graying puffballs, full of water, seemed to try and wring themselves dry that murky afternoon.

But inside a small condo, a small baby cried out. Ethan Lawrence reached out, his small fist opening and closing towards his mother how looked worried on her bed. The one year old supported himself inside his crib and continued with his baby babble. His large blue eyes blinked owlishly at his mother while his other hand reached up to lightly tug at his growing locks of blonde hair. "Ra!" He exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

Lacy smiled towards her son. "Ra." She imitated smiling softly to her son. Holding the side of her face, Lacy held back a tremor of fear that coursed through her as she watched her ex walk around the living room. In his drunken stupor, the tall brunette threw an empty beer bottle into the corner; shattered.

"Did you not think I'd find you?" He roared loudly as he stomped his foot to emphasize his point. "Did you not think I'd learn of your dirty little secret?" Alex sneered.

"You weren't supposed to find us or—" his hand closed around her mouth, silencing the girl.

"You're mine, and nothing anyone could do would change the fact that you are mine." His free hand trailed down her side, roughly ripping at he clothes. Struggling against him, Lacy received another harsh hit. "Stop fighting it!" Taking an empty pillow case, he tied her hands above her head. Taking the second one, he stuffed it in her mouth.

Her screams were muffled; her body ached as it twisted to get free from her adversary. To no prevail, she slumped against her mattress and cried. Alex's fingers popped open each one of her buttons on her shirt, exposing her supple skin and breasts. He trailed kisses down her neck. Reaching her bra, he bit into the silky fabric above her nipple.

She screamed in agony.

He moaned in pleasure.

Venturing down her body, he dipped his tongue into her navel before using his teeth to undo her Hollister jeans. Panicked, she coiled her body, attempting to throw him off; something to stop this evil assault upon her body. His tongue licked at her skin, lapping up her natural essence. Lacy wasn't sure what frightened her more; the fact that she was being raped by her ex, or the fact that her body had coerced her mind into thinking that it wanted this.

Unable to look as he entered her, she looked to her son who had his head poking from his crib. His soft baby babbling brought a small smile to her face. Ethan's face scrunched before his own crying started. Even at the young age of one year and a few months, the infant knew that this was wrong. He cried to be picked up, he cried to be held, he cried to be cuddled, but he mostly cried for his mother.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

**Kira: **OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that. You all have no idea how many times I've rewritten this one chapter. It took forever to complete, but I'm pleased with the new twist I added. For those of you who don't remember Lacy or Ethan (I know, Greg, Nick and Cassie had been in Texas for a long time!) they came in the chapter titled **The Godfather**.

But for now, I'm going to be tying up a few loose ends, so things for a while may be a little dry. I'm sorry about that! But hey, soon you'll all know **HOW GREG LOST HIS HEARING!!!** I know. The moment of tension had finally come! But fear not, I don't feel this story ending so soon.

So sorry for the late update, but this might just be one of my longer chapters yet. I hope that made up for it being late. I love you all! Review and let me know what you think. I'm open to ideas, comments, and questions!

**-Dark Angel Kira--**


	17. Chapter 17: Life’s Cruel Fate

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **none

**Chapter Seventeen: **Life's Cruel Fate

Diving into the cool water, Lindsay shivered before continuing her laps. Following her, Cassie attempted to keep up with the blonde. The senior was the fastest free-stylist on the team, and Cassie was a close second. Lindsay's mother was so proud when she brought home her acceptance papers to UCLA on a scholarship with a free ride just because of her swimming. Needless to say, the graduating senior would be swimming at a larger pool next season with a whole new team of athletes.

She was frightened, and yet anxious at the same time. She wanted to graduate and leave high school behind. But she also wanted to hold onto her childhood memories. The eighteen year old had a job, like everyone else in her class, and made the minimum wage of seven dollars an hour, but she wanted to be free of all the adult expectations. She wanted to return to being eight again—when her father was still alive, where she could focus on dancing and she didn't have to pay bills. Everything was simple back then.

Pushing herself harder, Lindsay quickly found herself finished with the coaches' warm-ups in a minute before she normally would. "Keep it up Willows, and you could go to the Olympics with that speed." Did she really want to swim for the rest of her life? She wasn't like Cassie who always seemed to be a fish born out of the water, but she did like the cool feel of the water splashing about her making a small tidal wave in her wake. But Lindsay's passion wasn't for living on the starting block, waiting for the buzzer to ring only to push as hard as could to finally resurface and look to see her times.

The blonde lived for dance. No, not the late night gigs her mother had when she was just a wee baby, but actual dance. A secret fantasy of hers, which not even Cassie knew of, was dancing with Justin Timberlake on one of his music videos. Or, even being a background dancer to some rap star's hit music video. Sometimes, she saw herself as the girl from Step Up, and deeply wished she could perform in a movie.

But all these were just dreams, dreams that were waiting to be shattered by her mother saying "no" or having someone else tell her she wasn't good enough. Lindsay always said she'd tell them to go to hell, but so far, she found that she could barely talk to her mother about her newly found relationship with Warrick.

Sure, the guy was charming. And even when he took them down to Mama Brown's house for Christmas, Lindsay found everything a little endearing and maybe a little too over the top. She already approved of him, and she'd even once, by accident, called him dad—just out of habit. No amount of self criticism could convince her that it was wrong to say that.

"What's up?" Cassie asked, winded from her lap up and down the lanes.

"Nothing," the teen lied.

Cassie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Tapping her foot under the water, she gave her friend a look before shaking her head. "You know you can tell me anything." She smiled and turned to jump on Jeremy who was returning form his warm up.



Watching Nick's daughter hold onto the flailing boy in a choke hold, she laughed. The swim team seemed to pile atop the two in a giggling, laughing huddle. Water sprayed up into her face, and unable to control herself any longer, Lindsay too, leaped into the pile of swimmers. Water wrestling with her team mates, Lindsay found herself knowing that she would miss high school.

UCLA was so far way from home, and home was here. Here with Cassie and the CSI, here with her swim team, and here with the alumni colors of green, black and white. Finding Cassie in the large pile, she hugged her friend and held her at arms length. "Promise me something."

"Anything," Cassie stated in a carefree manner.

"Promise me that college won't tare us apart."

"Even if it could, you could never lose me." Cassie winked and hugged her friend. The two were like sisters, and in that instant Lindsay was no longer anxious. "I'm like Velcro; I'll always stick to you."

Lindsay laughed and smiled broadly. Giggling, the two noticed Catherine walk into the humid pool deck. Waving to the blonde's mom as she sat down, Cassie had to frown, wondering when Nick was. _He should've been here by now…_

Practice carried on like usual, nothing ever really did change. Same old drills, same old laughs, and same old locker talk, "he's so cute" or "did you see the new life guard, I thought he winked at me". Lame, nothing was ever different. But maybe that's what kept it appealing, never having to deal with a change. Maybe that's what made it feel like home.

Emerging form the locker room, the two girls quickly found Catherine. Though neither of them was expecting to see Warrick, they both smirked, already knowing. "Where's Nick?" She asked softly, wondering why Nick wasn't there.

"We're going to drop you off at the house, Cassie." Warrick said with his voice thick with the humid air about them. The two girls glanced between each other and smirked. They knew… or at least they thought they did.

"Okay, bye coach!"

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

Nick leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was indeed a long afternoon, and that afternoon and overlapped into the dark. All through the day, Nick sat at the blonde's side, waiting for him to wake from his deep slumber. He was exhausted, that was for sure, but Nick never realized just how much so. Maybe it was the combination of stress and the drugs, but two hours over the allotted time was pushing it, even for his doctors.

Nick knew there was always a chance that this wouldn't work and he knew that Greg would be heartbroken if it didn't. He'd be heartbroken for his young counterpart. If a relationship didn't spawn from this, then at least Nick wanted to be able to tell himself that at least now, now he could hear once again. The Texan was unsure of how he would have even dealt with the whole experience.

Firstly, unable to her his daughters laugh or hear anything would drive him stir crazy. Even with the sporadic beep of the heart monitor, he knew Greg was okay, but if he couldn't hear that… something in him just seemed to snap even thinking of that. Even on the job, Nick completely understood why Greg was so distant, and after that event with Russ… Nick was afraid to even walk into an unknown house.

But he had his hearing; there was nothing to fear… Right?

One thing was for sure, no matter what it took, Nick was going to make sure that Greg could hear once again. "Are you here for Mr. Sanders?" Dr. Bell asked softly as he entered the room.



"Yeah," Nick said. Standing to greet the physician, the Texan took his hand and shook it firmly. "What's up?"

"Well, everything seems normal and all his vitals are fine, we're just waiting for him to wake up." The aging doctor frowned. "There's the chance that this didn't work, but there are other alternatives." Nick nodded, wanting to know everything he could.

"When can he go home? Greg hates hospitals." Unsure if that was entirely true—who actually liked to stay in a sterile room anyways?—but even if it wasn't, the brunette was sure that Greg would much rather sleep on a softer mattress with Dax than a plastic cot in some unfamiliar room.

"As soon as he wakes up, if he'd like." Nodding, Nick scratched the back of his head and glanced between Dr. Bell and Greg. "But, for a few days, I don't want him on his feet and I'd like to be sure that he takes his medications."

"Was there a problem?"

"No, it's just that these are some really, and I do mean really, strong pain killers." Handing the bottle to Nick, the graying doctor smiled. "Take one as needed for pain, no more than three a day. Hit the call button when he wakes up." Patting Nick's shoulder, Dr. Bell turned and left.

Looking at the white pills in the bottle, Nick sighed and shook his head. There was no doubt in his mind that Cassie and he were going to have two house guests for a while. But the guest room hadn't been set up and Nick wanted to take the blonde home as soon as possible. Maybe for one night, Greg could just sleep with him again…

He wasn't going to take advantage of him, no. But Nick wouldn't deny the fact that he secretly wished that he could wake up every morning with Greg in his arms. When he thought about it like that, everything seemed to fall into place and all aspects seemed to lead him straight to Greg.

A small grunt alerted the brunette that Greg was slowly waking up. Gripping his hand tighter, Nick kissed the younger's knuckles, trying to bring him from that sleep ridden dementia. Sitting next to the blonde, Nick leaned over him and softly kissed the mans temple. The younger smiled as he was brought out of his sleep.

"Nicky…" Greg swallowed, wetting his dry throat.

Nick smiled at the CSI, unsure if he could actually hear or not. Deciding his words carefully, Nick parted his lips and took Greg's with his own. Pulling away, Nick ran his hand through Greg's blonde locks of hair that seemed to flatten against his head. Not that Nick minded Greg's mused up hair, but he just wanted to hold something tangible.

"How are you feeling?"

Greg groaned and shifted in his bed. Watching Greg for a moment longer, Nick glanced to his side and hit the call button for the nurse. Returning his attention to the man laying in the bed, Nick frowned when he noticed Greg's eyes were full of tears. Unsure if they were good or bad, he softly smiled at the blonde. "Greg?"

The younger closed his eyes, blinking back the onslaught of tears, and looked up at Nick with a watery expression. Shaking his head, Greg solemnly looked away. Nick leaned back in his chair and clenched his fists in his lap.

"Someone called?" A blonde haired nurse asked.

"Yeah, he's awake."

"Oh." Hustling into the room, Cara—Nick read on her name tag—checked his vitals and then peered into 

his ears, continually checking over him for any abnormalities. "How are you feeling?"

Greg looked up at her and wanted to slap her. He was tired of people; he was tired of being asked if he was okay. He'd read the words enough to know what someone was saying, even though they were unsure themselves what they were babbling about. He absolutely hated it. "When can I go home?" he snapped.

Another face appeared in the room, Dr. Bell. "You can go home today." Greg smiled softly. "But, you'll be staying with Nick for about a week."

Well… that was good news…

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

Nick and Cassie ate in silence that night. Dax sat at their feet, begging for the tasty homemade meatball subs and rigatoni. Pushing the food around on her plate, Cassie looked up at her dad and sat back. Watching him stuff a bite into his mouth, Cassie shook her head and crossed her arms. Pausing through mid chew, Nick looked up to the sandy blonde haired girl.

"What?"

"Why can't Greg hear now?" Nick opened his mouth to say something, but his adopted daughter beat him to it. "I mean, why didn't it work?"

"He knew the chances were slim. His doctor said that 9 out of 10 times this type of surgery won't work." Taking a swig of his water, Nick sighed and sat back.

"Why?" She asked again in a solemn tone.

"Sometimes, honey, God works in mysterious ways and—"

"Shut up!" Taken aback by her violent burst, Nick's eyes widened when she abruptly stood up. "So, it was God's will when he allowed those… those… monsters to take my family?" She nearly screamed. "What was God trying to do then?"

"Cassie…" Standing up, Nick gently caught her flailing arms. Holding her wrists sympathetically, Nick didn't fight the girl when her tiny fists pounded helplessly into his chest. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, as bestial sobs wrecked her body. "Shh…" He didn't dare say everything would be okay, Nick knew not to lie to the young teen; Cassie deserved better than that.

"Why?" She screamed again, this time her knees folded under her. Catching the sandy blonde haired girl, Nick held back a sigh when her arms wrapped tightly around him. Burring her face into his shoulder, the two vaguely heard Dax whimper at their feet. "Why…"

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

**Kira: **So, here's the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. But, the vacation is now over, new drama will arise and… who else is curious about that black van? What's the mystery of the twin sisters and Ethan? Stay tuned and find out.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	18. Chapter 18: Disturbia

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary:** Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows

**Warnings: **Slash

**Spoilers: **Possible Twilight spoilers?

**Chapter Eighteen: **Disturbia

Nick slowly opened his eyes and inhaled that all too familiar of white pine and winter-fresh. Brushing his lips softly against Greg's bare shoulder, the older man brought the warm body that lay next to him closer, wanting to share the youthful heat that radiated from the young CSI's body. Last night had been a nightmare for everyone when the news that Dr. Bells corrective surgery didn't work. It devastated Greg, who would babble a single phrase over and over again.

_My career is over…_

Peering over Greg's shoulder at the bright blue lights that illuminated from the clock, Nick released a puff of tired air into the blonde's neck. Both of them had exactly one hour to be at work before they would be late. Sitting up, Nick stretched his lean body upwards. Rejoicing in the welcomed popping sounds that rippled through his tight muscles, Nick leaned over Greg and softly kissed the CSI on the lips. "Wake up, babe, we gotta get to work."

Kissing those soft, velvety lips again, Nick perched himself over the younger man. Starring down at the face of an angel, illuminated by the moons bright light, Nick swore Greg could've been a celestial being. Balancing his weight on his right palm, he used his free hand to glide over Greg's body. Ghosting over his sensitive spots on his sides, kissing a hot spot behind Greg's left ear and traveling down to his throat, Nick hummed. Leaning back, and examining his handy work, the southerner smiled when Greg's eye lids fluttered open. "Good night, sunshine."

Accepting the soft kiss to his lips, Greg smiled and brought a single hand up to cup Nick's face. Breaking away, he starred at his partners soft brown eyes, glowing brightly in the moons dawning light, before glancing to the clock. "Good night to you too." Sitting up, Greg popped a few knots in his back before wrapping his arms around Nick and kissing him fully on the lips. One arm curled up and around his neck to claw at the back of his head while the other found a way to sturdy himself on the soft mattress of Nick's bed.

Breaking away, Greg offered a weak smile to his… well… wait! What exactly was Nick? They weren't partners any more; no, the pair were more than that. Friends wouldn't really describe their relationship either because the last time Greg checked he and Sara didn't wake up like this, or go to each others family reunions for a holiday break, let alone, passionately make out. Friends with benefits? Maybe. But then why were their all these complicated and clingy emotions between the two? This thought really puzzled Greg for a long moment.

"Nick," Greg said softly.

"Hmm," Nick replied as he forced his friends chin up to look at his face.

"What exactly are we?" Greg slowly asked. He watched at Nick's jaw slackened in the moon light before he sputtered to find the right words. Either he was using Greg or was completely thrown off by the question. "I understand if you just want a…a…_fuck buddy_. But, don't toy with my emotions, Nick." He continued, lacing his fingers with Nick's. "I can leave anytime—"



Feeling Nick's lips press forcefully against his lips, Greg felt the mattress come up and greet his back. The Texan's weight shifted to straddle Greg's lower body, while those velvet soft lips came up again to caress his collar bone and trace a patter all the way up t his ear, then over to capture his lips once again. Moaning into the mouth that continually dominated his mouth, Greg brought a single hand up to push gently on Nick's shoulder. The gorgeous man above him frowned at the blonde before he placed feather light kisses on the fine line of Greg's lips.

"I would have thought," Nick said slowly between his kisses. "That you would've figured everything out by now and—"a soft kiss to his shoulder"—would never think that I'd want to take advantage of you." Nick placed another kiss to Greg's now hypersensitive skin, making him whimper in ecstasy. Greg's eyes never left Nick's lips, reading every emotion word that spilled over his lips. "I love you," Nick confessed lovingly. "I love you, Cassie loves you to pieces—"a simple kiss to his lips"—and we want you to be a part of our family." Cradling Greg's blonde head in his hand, Nick brought their lips together for a brief moment. "We want you and Daxter, the both of you in our small—but weird—little family."

Greg blinked up at Nick for a long moment, just blinking and thinking to himself. So, they weren't just partners any more, they we not just friends either—nor friends with benefits. In fact, Nick and Greg were just the opposite. The two men went from partners, to friends, to now lovers. Suddenly, everything made sense. The multimillion puzzle piece set of Greg's life all made sense now. He felt detached for a moment, no longer attached to a fantasy that he thought would never come true. The world caught up with the CSI and now there were no longer a million metal cables pulling him in all different directions, but one silvery cable that lassoed around one being. Nick.

A bright smile broke out over his face, as a sigh of relief escaped his lungs. "I love you too, Nicky." Bringing their lips together, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, pressing their bodies flushed together.

The game was over, and now he could finally fit into the world as a man who was ready to start a family and settle down. No longer would he, or Nick for that fact, enjoy a night by themselves at some strip bar, or club trying to get by in the world. Everyone needs contact, and love. Just, now the two wouldn't need to search for their needs. They had each other, and that would be enough for now.

Moaning into Nick's heated kiss, Greg cracked an eye open to glace back at the neon blue lighted number on the dressed across the room. Widening his eyes, Greg pushed Nick back and panted for a moment. With his hand resting on Nick chest, he took a few more breaths. "Greg?" The younger smiled at the slight vibration in Nick's chest.

"We have twenty minuets to get to work." The blonde CSI simply stated.

"Shit!" Nick swore.

"I heard that, dad!" Cassie yelled from down the hall, followed by a loud bark from Dax.

Scrambling to get to his feet, Nick found the light switch. Both men hurried to dress themselves for work before running down the stairs, into the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee, their keys, Nick's gun and badges. Out the door they were in less than ten minutes.

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

Cassie smiled to herself in the calm of her room. Dax lay at her feet, snuggled in the downy comforter and afghan on the foot of her bed. Down the hall, she could hear her fathers and Uncle Greg's soft, murmured voices. Glancing to her own clock, she noted that they should be leaving soon. Then there was a loud scream of profanity that shook the whole house. Laughing, she playfully called down the hall. 

"I heard that, dad!" Snickering into her fisted hand, Cassie laughed harder when Dax barked in agreement.

Aligning a book mark in her book, saving her place on page 353 of her newest book—Breaking Dawn, by Stephanie Meyer—the sandy blonde haired girl closed her book and sighed. There were enough demons in her life as it was, and here she was reading a teen romance novel on a regular girl, Bella, and her love for a vampire, Edward. Sometimes, she wished her life could be just as simple as Bella's is.

She'd live with Nick, who was also a member of law enforcement, and move to some secluded town and meet some new friends before finally meeting the love of her life. Of course, she could deal without all the drama and the single fact that Edward was drawn to Bella's scent. Just the smell of her essence drove him insane. Cassie easily decided she didn't need, nor want, that.

But then why couldn't she stop thinking about Hayden Ilario? Opening her book again as she heard her father and Uncle Greg leave the house, she continued to read. But Hayden's soft dark chocolate eyes, thick brown hair, and sun kissed skin drove her insane these past few days. Hayden was her… lab partner at school, they hardly knew each other! But then there was that far off look in his eyes that drove her insane. Normally, before break, she'd pass it off as nothing and continue with her life like normal. But now… she was really, really curious.

Forcing herself to read, Cassie willed the seniors face from her mind. _Focus!_ Compelling herself to think of the vampire God, known as Edward, the mortal girl, known as Bella, and the flea bitten mongrel known as Jacob, Cassie groaned in defeat when that familiar face popped back into her head. Frustrated, she snapped her book shut and tossed it aside with a loud scream. "What the hell?"

Glaring at the black book, as if it were mocking her, Cassie hugged her knees to her chest and tried to think of ways to burn her thoughts. Burn these stupid thoughts of Hayden and his gorgeous body. "Arg!" Tearing her eyes away from the mocking black book, her eyes landed on its glossy cover that lay on her desk. "Oh, for Christ's sake!"

Rolling over, so she could hide her face into her pillow, Cassie sighed in content. In the back of her mind, she was hosting a bonfire, where the thoughts of Hayden's beautiful face could ashen and burn with her silly thoughts. Silence was knocking at the wake of the front of her mind. Before the swimmer knew it, her eyes were slowly drifted closed. Her epic novel, the characters, and Hayden were all trashed in her bonfire. The only sound in her room was Dax softly snoring at her feet.

Then, it sounded like someone had taken their fingernails down a chalkboard. The screech doused her flames and suddenly the clear tone was her cell phone's ring. Wide awake now, she quickly sat up and reached for her phone on the bedside night stand. Yanking her phone charger from its dock on her phone, she flipped open her phone and lifted it to her ear without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" She grunted as a yawn erupted from her mouth.

"Cassie, its Hayden…from Chem. Class?" He added as an after thought.

The phone in Cassie's hand slipped and clattered onto her bed. Aggravated, she bit her lip and wanted to scream. There was no way he was calling her at this hour. NO FREAKING WAY! _How did he get my number?_ A million thoughts rushed through her head. Hastily reaching for her phone, she brought it back up to her ear. "Oh, hi!" She attempted to sound perky.

"Did I wake you? I'm really sorry." His thick Italian accent reverberated through her head a million times.

"No, no. I was just finishing up some chemistry homework." _Why did you just lie? He knows you do your homework in class! Dummy!_

"Oh," he said after a long moment. "Well, I was just calling to get the homework from you. I forgot my 

planner at school."

"Oh," Cassie mimicked. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. "Yeah, it's pages 445, problems 1-36. Don't worry, they are easy." Cassie mentally noted that she was babbling, wanting to prolong this phone call.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." The swimmer sadly said; breathed a sigh.

"Night, Cassie." Then everything fell apart. With the dial tone in her ear, Cassie allowed her phone to fall onto her bed again. This time it landed so the phone would clip shut.

None of it made sense. How did he get her number, and Cassie faintly remembered him shoving his school planner in his book bag at the end of the day. Maybe it fell out? Maybe his dog ate it? "If he even has a dog." Dax's tail thumped against the bed as a small whimper erupted from his throat. Cassie crossed her arms again.

Groaning, she untangled herself and scratched the back of her head. Combing her fingers through her hair, she suddenly thought of how _girly_ she must have sounded on the phone. What is he thought she was flirting? Tossing her head back, she threw her fists down to the side of the mattress and groaned. Why did things always have to be complicated? Couldn't she be like Edward and read everyone's thoughts? "Ha, but my luck would be that he'd be the only mind I couldn't read."

Frustrated beyond belief, Cassie threw herself into her mattress and screamed into the blue pillow. Her thoughts that should've burned in her bonfire were suddenly in the forefront of her mind. Her own Disturbia. Nothing could ever be simple. "All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle."

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—**

**Kira: **I'm so sorry for the late update. I can't work up enough apologies for how long it took to finish this story. But, I'm past my writers block and hopefully by the weekend, there should be another update. No promises.

Thanks to all who reviewed. And, like some of you have asked, I've made a side story with Cassie and her little infatuation with Hayden. A little side romance for the muse? Lol, anyways, _**read and review**_!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS! You're amazing!

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	19. Chapter 19: Into the Night

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Nineteen: **Into the Night

Walking back into work that Wednesday, Greg attempted to hold his head high. Even with his iPod blaring into his numb ears, Greg bit his bottom lip as he passed Conrad Ecklie. Forcing a smile, a cheesy Greg Sanders one at that, he darted into the break room and sat down before Ecklie could say anything to him. Digging into his pocket for his phone, Greg's hand released the small hand-held item from his pocket. Flipping it open, the blonde frowned when he realized that none of his texts to Lacy had been replied to yet. Even the one to Lucy, just to check if he had the wrong number, hadn't been returned yet either.

Nick plopped down into the chair beside him, casually throwing his arm across his shoulders. "I missed you this morning," he said softly. Leaning his head on Nick's arm, Greg smiled at the attention he was receiving. Accepting a soft, swift kiss to his forehead, Greg smiled seemed to increase tenfold.

"Sorry, I left early to go pick up some dog food before the store closed." Darting his eyes back down to his phone, Greg sighed and flipped it shut. Stuffing it back into his pocket, Greg allowed his jaw to slowly open and stretch out an exaggerated yawn. When Warrick and Catherine entered the break room, Nick and Greg quickly split.

"So, how was Texas, boys?" Catherine asked, sitting down with her mug of home brewed coffee in hand.

"It was great!" Nick exclaimed, nudging Greg's body to gain his attention. "Mamma fell in love with Greggo, and Cassie and I took him horseback riding."

"Chaz is a gentle giant," Greg commented, hoping he read correctly from his side view on Nick's lips.

"That's great, boys!" Her cautious, mothering gaze passed between the two of them instantly noticing a change in demeanor in Greg's posture. She smiled none the less.

"Yes, all great for everyone, I just hope they are rested well enough to help pick up the slack here." Warrick commented as Sara slowly maneuvered herself into the break room. "It seemed like since you two left, the crime rate sky rocketed. So now we can slow down on the double shifts, eh Gris?" Warrick shot as he eyed their supervisor.

There were five individual slips of paper loosely held within his fingers. Adjusting his glasses over his face, the salt and pepper haired man sighed. "Yes, it's good to have Nick and Greg back." He commented slowly, "but, for tonight, I don't think there will be a rest again. Warrick," handing over the first slip of paper, Grissom quickly read off the name of the second slip. "Catherine."

"Awesome, dumpster dive around Rosario's," shooting out of his chair, Warrick was gone followed by the blonde who just seemed to stare off into her slip.

"Sara, you're with me. Nick, you are assigned tonight to Officer Gazelle. A foot pursuit this afternoon left a hefty trail of evidence to convict this guy on. And for you, Greg, you have a 4-19."

_Just another day at the office…_ Greg thought bitterly.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Greg fidgeted knowing that he'd be back out in the field again; by himself. At least the last few crime scenes' he worked, Greg was in company of either Brass or Super Dave for the majority of the time. But this time… this time he was out in the woods, by himself with an officer called in from Auxiliary. _Apparently the cops are really busy tonight too…_

"Greg, maybe you should take another sick day…" Nick had suggested, not liking the idea of Greg out in the field by himself either. Sure, Officer Graham was an astounding officer of the law, but he was so close to retirement now and really couldn't be bothered with anything or anyone anymore. This was according to the word-of-mouth rumors that spread from the LEO's into the crime lab halls.

Even the park ranger, the one who called the finding in, couldn't be bothered to wait at the scene to answer questions because he was apparently called away to assist EMS find a lost victim who had been mauled by a bear… or some other large animal; he couldn't really remember. The whole city was busy and made him feel more isolated out in the stretch of woods.

Upon arriving on scene, Greg parked his SUV behind the small auxiliary officer's cruiser. Reaching for the Styrofoam cup of coffee in the center console, Greg emerged from his truck, juggling the cup of Joe and his flashlight in one hand, and headed up to the cruiser. Greeting Officer Graham, Greg shook his hand and handed over the steamy cup of Joe. Greg smiled as the elderly man took his first sip of the coffee, instantly recognizing that look of pleasure that covered his face. It was the first sip look, and Greg knew that feeling all too well.

"I needed this, thanks, kiddo." The elder officer took another sip and moaned at the taste. "Black, just the way I like it. Well, I didn't really do much out here. Officer Rae was first on scene, he responded to the park ranger's call initially, Ranger Donald Richards. Our supervisor was contacted, and then he called me out here to baby sit the area until you guy's got here. Where's everyone else?"

"I get to process this whole area by myself." Officer Graham's face turned sour.

"What?"

"Well, Grave Yard shift for us is really stretched thin tonight and—"

"—So they sent me a rookie!"

_Technically, I'm not a rookie…_ Greg wasn't about to disclose that information. Greg had hoped the cup of coffee would have been a peace offering; apparently not. "The coroner is on his way—"

"—I've worked this department for 53 years and they have the audacity to send me out here with some rookie kid! Someone—"

"—I'm going to go start processing—"

"—I just keep reminding my wife that I have four more months of babysitting these—"

"—please let me know when the coroner get's here—"

"—damn rookies get everyone shot!!!"

Deciding to walk away, and ignore the slew of phrases that escaped the elder man's lips, Greg made his way over to the taped off area. His flashlight illuminated the way as he found that even the bright lights of downtown Vegas had no affect twenty miles south of civilization. Glancing down at his watch, Greg sighed in defeat. _0115_, _and I'm stuck out here till I'm done too… This will take all shift…_

Flashing his flash light over the taped off region, taking a cursory view of the area, Greg quickly turned to open up the back end of his Denali. Chancing a quick look around the side of the black truck, Greg noted that the disgruntled officer went back into his cruiser. _Probably to go back to sleep…_ Thinking in the back of his head, Greg hoped he never got that upset with his job.

Taking out the large spot lights, he set himself in motion, setting of the large pieces of equipment to light up his little area even more than his 100 Mega-Watt flashlight could. Heading back up the short path towards his Denali, Greg shivered slightly in the cool morning breeze that blistered off the lake inside the National Park. Opening up the back end, the blonde reached in to grasp at a black hoodie that was tossed over the back seat. Slipping off his vest, and into the warmth of his Wal-Mart black hoodie, Greg returned his vest back to his body. Slipping his head out of the warm hood, Greg zipped up his vest and went back to work.

Reaching for his camera, tucked neatly away inside a latched box, the blonde slipped the strap around his neck before grabbing his clip board and pen to start logging evidence. Clutching the evidence markers from within the larger kit inside the Denali, Greg turned towards his crime scene and began to diligently work.

Spiraling around the area, taking multiple photos of every drop of blood, drag mark, and foot print in the grass and dirt, Greg finally came face-to-face with the prone positioned body. Leaving the body as is, Greg snapped multiple shots and stepped around his blonde Jane Doe and continued to spiral his way towards the center of tapped off area.

Standing, taking a moment to catch his breath, Greg looked around the area noting just how perfectly his killer had secluded his victim from the rest of the world. Remembering information from a previous case, Greg noted that the Park Rangers only checked certain areas in their grid every day, and if his memory served correct, this area wasn't due to be checked for another few days. _Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday!_ Counting slowly with his fingers, Greg suddenly felt extremely exposed in the element. _There are only eight rangers that manage this park, and none of them have the name of Donald Richards…_

Whipping his head around, Greg realized that even though he still had an officer on scene, the said officer couldn't see him. Looking up the slope towards the cruiser that idly sat in the grass, Greg had a nasty feeling that he had been watched the entire time; not by the protective gaze of Officer Graham either. Reaching into one of the pockets inside his CSI vest, Greg produced his little Husky flashlight and started to expose the shadows hidden in the trees.

His hands shook violently, causing the beam from his light to waiver. The breathless feeling within his chest continued to consume his thoughts, almost suffocating him. Reminding himself to take a deep breath every few moments, Greg's eyes continued to search the surrounding woods. He didn't bother with his watchdog caged inside the cruiser, now wanting to submit to the abusive wrath of the officer again if his premonitions proved to be farce. Scanning the woods again, Greg continued to stare into the night until a glint caught his eye in the too near distance.

His first reaction was to reach for his phone and call Nick, but that wouldn't do. _What is Nicky going to do thirty miles away?_ Unable to take his eye away from the glint, almost completely camouflaged by the thick woods, Greg thought to call out to Officer Graham. Opening his mouth, the air from his lungs became trapped within his larynx. Eyes wide and in fear, his hand reached up for this radio, newly clipped to the CSI vests.

His finger hovered over the intercom button, his light trained onto the same spot in the distance, and his breath caught within his throat all combined to leave Greg a shaking mess in the middle of the woods. Suddenly wishing he hadn't set up the Mag-Lights, Greg couldn't bring himself to move his muscles to get himself out of harm's way. Swallowing the lump that started to form near the trapped air in his throat, Greg suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Feeling his phone vibrate within his pocket, Greg's muscles sprung back to life as he reached for his phone. Dropping his clip board, Greg's shaking hand emerged with his small work phone. Quickly reading the display screen, unable to waver his eyes from the glint out in the woods for more than a second. "Lacey…" He instantly recognized the number.

Opening his phone, the text message instantly became a mute video message; Lacey at the bottom of a set of stairs that looked to be leading towards the basement of some unknown area in the world. For the life of him, Greg couldn't remember where he had seen this area before, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was familiar. Gaping at the video footage, Greg completely forgot about the glint out in the woods and only was able to focus on the view from the camera. Suddenly the screen went black.

A second text message popped up onto his screen. Instantly hitting the "read now" button, the blondes chest became impossibly tighter as the words "this is your fault" flashed over his screen. Looking back up to the glint out in the woods, Greg's head began to swirl at the knowledge that it was no longer there. Panicked, he quickly flashed his light in multiple directions before his phone vibrated in his hand again, this time causing him to drop his precious flash light.

Reading the third message from Lacey's phone, pain erupted from his abdomen. "Die" was all the final message said before the obnoxiously loud crack of a gun lifted to his ears. Falling into the dark abyss of the night, surrounded by the halo of the artificial light, Greg's body was on over drive by the howl of the wind, the louder than life boom of thunder, and the squeal of tires as someone sped off into the night. The world was suddenly a loud place again, and Greg terribly wished it wasn't.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

**Kira:** There's no excuse as to why I haven't updated in over TWO FLIPPING YEARS but all I can say is that my muse left me, up until tonight. Hopefully, he'll say with me to finish off this story. I love the new direction this story is going to go. I'll try to update again this weekend, but I won't promise anything. Thanks for the two years of love guys! Damn, it feels good to be back…

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	20. Chapter 20: Torrmented Freedom

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Twenty: **Tormented Freedom

It was the unmistakable sting of morphine that made his head all fuzzy that clued him into what was going on, but the blonde CSI still had little to no idea what had actually happened. Still trapped somewhere within the Twilight Zone, Greg relaxed within the darkness. What happened, Greg wasn't a hundred percent sure yet but he wished someone would terminate that obnoxious beeping noise. Slowly the numbing affect of the morphine started to slip away, leaving the blonde in an uncomfortable fashion.

_Lacey Resh... Oh God! _

Thrusting his eyes open, Greg's eye's frantically searched around the room for something…anything to remove the pain within his throat. The beeping in the room changed tones to something more of a panicked tone, mimicking just how he felt. _Wait… beeping? _Feeling his gag reflex activate, his stomach unconsciously tightened before his arms flailed out, trying to grab at what was in his mouth. Kicking his leg out, the blonde CSI attempted to will away the pain.

"G, shh… shh… calm down, buddy." Suddenly hands were on him, holding him down, forcing him into a laying position. Fighting them, one of Greg's hands sprung loose and struck one of the demon's holding him down. "Greg, just relax. You have to stop moving so they can take your tube out." Suddenly everything stilled.

_Tube?_

Why was everything so loud? Drifting back into his Twilight Zone, feeling the negative effect of the morphine course through his veins once again, Greg felt something slide free from his throat. Why could he hear the soft breathing of the Texan beside him? _Nonsense, you're a freak Sanders—you can't hear!_ The same hands that fought against him, and won, placed him back into a position of comfort. Suddenly, the room was less crowded and a far off "He needs to rest" flitted to his ears. _What is going on?_

"Nicky…" His voice croaked; throat extremely raw. Reaching in the direction he remembered hearing Nick's southern twang, the blonde was pleased when his hand connected with the soft skin of Nick Stokes. "Nick—"

"Shh, Greg, shh," Nick's face hung before Greg's droopy eyes, giving him full access to his lips to read. "Just relax," he soothed.

Blinking a few times, allowing a few things to register within his head once again (deep down, he knew _something_ was different, but he just couldn't place his finger on it due to the cocktail surging within his veins), Greg felt his heavy eye lids droop shut. Inhaling a deep breath, that obnoxious beeping arose to his ears again. _Beeping… Oh my God… _"Nick!" Greg rasped, his body springing to life again, fighting off the affect of the drug cocktail.

"G, you need to—"

"—I can hear you!" His voice was hoarse, throat scratchy, and his natural sound sounded so much different than what he remembered from before, but the vibrations that Nick's Larynx produced were as clear as day and served well in his memory. "I can—"his IV drip was slowly winning the battle of putting him to sleep for a few more hours. "—the purple elephant has green—"

Nick chuckled to himself as Greg's whole body finally gave out, completely relaxed against the stark white sheets beneath him. Reaching up to tuck the blanket tighter around his smaller frame, Nick leaned up to place a tentative kiss to the blonde's forehead. Greg was safe now, and that's all that truly mattered to the elder CSI.

This time though, there was no "control, control, this is CSI Sanders. I need some help". Instead, "Shot's fired, shots fired, shots fired! CSI Charlie 07 down with multiple gunshot wounds. I need EMS out on the scene in Stark County Metro Park, just past Alder Pond on the Northern border." Everyone's radio hummed to life with the devastating news of one of their own being gunned down in cold blood; a brother in blue.

From his position on the street, Nick could clearly see the three officers all look at each other and see the color drain from their faces. If Nick really thought about it, he could have sworn he left his stomach somewhere in his crime scene, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he found himself allowing his clip board to clatter down to the ground. Surrendering to the numb feeling within himself, the Texan nearly missed the harsh vibrations erupt from his pants pocket.

"_Officer Graham, switch to Fire-Ground One for further communication…" _

"Stokes," he answered.

"_This is Car 36, responding to distress signal 10 out at the Metro; copy." _

"_This is Car 89, responding with Car 36's signal 10. ETA, 10 minutes." _

"_This is Medic 4-1-4, responding to officer shooting in Stark Metro. 0425, en-route." _

"Nicky," it was Grissom.

"_Angel Rescue One, in the air and waiting for instructions on package pickup and delivery."_

"Medi-Evac is transporting him to Desert Palms. Trick-4 has been notified and someone will be out at your scene soon. Relay with your officers and meet the team down here as soon as you can." Grissom sounded just as panicked as he was.

If Nick had thought the radio's had been jammed earlier that day, after the shooting the traffic communication had to have doubled, even tripled. But seeing Greg resting peacefully upon a hospital bed gave the Texan a sense of ease. Squeezing the smaller hand within his own, Nick stepped out of the room for a brief second. Making a quick phone call to Greg's Audiologist, then a second phone call to Cassie, Nick leaned against the wall and sighed. "Hey, baby girl, how was school today?"

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Hopping off the bus with Lindsey in toe, both girls slowly migrated away from the other group of kids that were released in the same neighborhood. Neither of the two girls was themselves the last few days, the knowledge of Greg's shooting still very real in their heads. That first night, Cassie had stayed with Lindsey and Catherine, not wanting to be home alone after being forced to leave the ER.

Walking around to the back side of the condo, Lindsey slipped her keys into the lock and opened the door. Not used to having a pet in the house, the older blonde didn't easily side step the large retriever as he bound out the front door. Prepared, Cassie latched onto his collar as the dog pulled every which way to look for any sign of his owner. Tail helicoptering in the air, his enthusiasm slowly dwindled as the realizations dawned on him that Greg was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling Dax into Catherine's condo, Cassie shut the back door and let go of his collar. Sighing, she looked up to see Lindsey had already moved into the living room; books splayed out on the floor. "I know boy, I miss him too."

Laying her books out in the living room as well, Cassie looked over towards her friend and frowned, not exactly enjoying the silence between them. Opening her Chemistry book, both girls instantly noticed a sheet of paper flutter to the ground. Reaching it before Cassie could, Lindsey's face turned from neutral to that of a shock victim.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?"

Happy that the silence had passed over, Cassie turned her confused gaze towards her older friend. "What is it?"

"Cassie, I'm sorry to have heard about your Uncle Greg. I know what it's like to lose a family member and I don't wish that on anyone. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. –Hayden Iliario." Lindsey's face could only gape at the brunette across her living room. "And when were you going to tell me about this boy?"

"Uh…" Her voice suddenly lost, "I don't know. We're lab partners. I mean, sure he's cute—"

"—cute? Is this the same transfer student everyone in the school is falling all over themselves to talk to?"

"I guess, but he's just like every other—" pausing in mid sentence, Cassie quickly reached into her school bag to reach for her ringing cell phone. "Hey dad, how's Greg?"

"_Hey, baby girl, how was school today?" _

"School is school, Dad. Any news on Uncle Greg?" Signaling to Lindsey that it was her dad, Cassie leaned against the couch as the blonde starred at her with curious eyes.

"_He woke up, Cass. Greg is still in the ICU, but according to his doctor that I talked to earlier Greg's recovery rate is taking a rapid course, so hopefully we can take him home soon."_ Cassie could hear the relieved smile in her dad's voice, _"how's Dax doing?"_

"He's going crazy without his daddy, but I think I'm going crazy too. Can I come see him tonight?" Playing with the pencil in her fingers, Cassie never noticed Catherine walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"_Yeah, I'll come pick you up soon. Be ready when I get there,"_ Nick warned, knowing just how long it could take the teenager to leave a building.

"Putting my shoes on now, dad, see you soon!" Clipping her phone shut, the brunette looked up to the blondes starring at her.

"Who was that, Cassie?" Catherine asked, already knowing it was Nick, but just had to ask anyways.

"It was my dad. Greg woke up, but he's still in the ICU." Cassie's smile tugged at the corners of her face. "He's coming home soon."

"That's awesome, Cassie!" Pulling her friend into a hug, squeezing the love into her smaller body, Lindsey laughed. The nightmare was over, and Lindsey could stop worrying that the one who was shot could've been her mother.

Now leaning against the wall, Catherine took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The whole team wasn't sure if Greg was going to make it when he first was admitted to the ER. Arriving with a bilateral tension pneumothorax, and multiple GSW's to his extremities the doctors warned the CSI's that their friend might not make it thought the night. That was four days ago…

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Walking into the hospital that evening, Cassie had a slight skip in her step as she followed her father to Greg's room. Reaching the hall, Nick spotted Greg's Audiologist exiting his room. Rushing up to the graying haired man, Nick hand to restrain himself from barreling the doctor over. Ensnaring the elderly man, Nick placed his hand on the man's shoulder, holding him still as the words spilled over his lips.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Stokes, it appears that Mr. Sanders hearing deficit is transferring into full remission—"

"Whoa, so you're procedure worked?" Nick's stomach was in knots.

"After the test's that my assistant and I just ran, I do feel that if Mr. Sanders had not received treatment for his hearing loss, then we wouldn't be here today. When Greg Sanders first came to my office, referred to me by the Audiologists over in California, he had no concept of what was really happening. Dr. Lisa Setinfelt, his original Audiologist after his trauma—"

"Trauma?" Nick's voice shot through the roof.

"I cannot disclose patient medical history with you, Mr. Stokes. If you would like to know, I suggest you ask him yourself. If you would like, you and your—"

"—this is my daughter, Cassie."

"Right, if you and your daughter would like to accompany Mr. Sanders on his next office visit for some more tests, fell free to join us; otherwise, I am bound and sworn to secrecy to protect Mr. Sanders." Patting Nick on the arm, he pushed past the two. "It was nice seeing you again," he called over his shoulder before disappearing down a different hall followed by his younger assistant.

Wasting no time to cross the hall, the younger Stokes didn't hesitate to walk into the small hospital room. Seeing the glazed look in the blondes brown eyes, she crossed the room in three quick steps before carefully folding her arms around his exhausted form. Sitting on the edge of his bed, a small smile appeared over his features as his hand slowly came up to hug the teen back.

"Hey," Greg croaked. "It's okay," not minding the tears that dripped onto his exposed flesh, Greg brought his other hand around to fully embrace the young teen. Looking over her shoulder, daring a look at the Texan standing in the doorway, Greg chanced a smile at the brunette. "Hey, Cassie?" Greg asked, shifting his weight so he could lean on his side slightly.

"Yeah?" She was so eager to do something for the blonde; she was willing to do anything.

"Could you run down to the cafeteria and bring me up a new pitcher of ice water? Doc says I need to keep my fluids up, but you know how I like my water; frozen. Could you get me some colder water, please?" He knew he was taking a chance in the dark, asking the younger girl to leave when he was pretty sure that for the last few days he was trapped in the hospital she was counting down the seconds until she could see him again.

"Sure, be back in a flash!" Pressing a kiss to his temple, the teen darted out of the room, pitcher in hand and went to go refill the cup, leaving both men alone in the room.

Pushing off against the door frame, Nick followed Cassie's steps and sat next to the blonde, pulling his lithe body into his arms and placing a firm kiss atop the one his daughter left. Breathing in the scent of his hair, Nick took a moment to remind himself that Greg was here, that Greg was in his arms. "You know, you have a lot of explaining to do." Capturing those chapped lips with his own, Nick couldn't help but moan at how good it felt to hold the blonde.

"I know," he accepting another kiss to his mouth, "I know." Biting his bottom lip, Greg took a steadying breath to hold his emotions at bay.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Running her fingers though her blonde hair, Catherine fought back the urge to slam her forehead against the layout table and submit to the blissful darkness. Her eyes wandered back to the photos of her victim from Greg's crime scene. Lucy Hollander, twenty-eight year old college dropout, met her untimely death to a swift bullet to the forehead. Though, for as bloody as her execution was, there was little to no evidence to give the exhausted blonde any leads on the near dead end case.

Looking up to the dark skinned man who just entered the room, Catherine relaxed back into her seat before looking up at Warrick Brown. "Hey," she said softly. "Any luck getting a lead on our victim?"

"Other than she's really well known down on 9th Street" the most notorious area to pick up a hooker "I found out Lucy Hollander has an older sister, Lacey Resh. This case is starting to smell fishy to me though."

"Why?" Leaning back in her chair, the blonde mother watched the black man sit across from her.

"If my memory serves me correctly, and I'm pretty sure right now it is, Lacey Resh used to go to college with Greg, and her husband went to high school with Greg."

Down casting her eyes, Catherine sighed loudly knowing their next stop on the case was to talk to Greg.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

**Kira:** I hope everyone else smells an explanation for the next chapter, because I do! I got to say I love all my faithful readers for still sticking with me over the last two years. I promise I won't leave this story again, and I have full intentions to finish it; not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be, but I do anticipate at least ten—if not more—chapters within the next few weeks. ALSO, currently, I am going back and FIXING ALL MY LAZY MISTAKES and making the story flow a little better. Some of the scenes will change, but nothing too drastic as to change the entire basis of the story. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

**-Dark Angel Kira- **


	21. Chapter 21: Not So Comforting Feelings

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Not So Comforting Feelings

Walking into his old high school gymnasium, Greg Sanders cast a quick glance around the room. Truthfully, no one looked familiar and of the two-hundred and eighteen people who showed up he only could recognize two people; Jake and Lacey Resh. Taking a seat next to the married couple, Greg happened to instantly notice the absence of a third party. "Where's Ethan?"

"Lil' man is back in Vegas with Auntie Lucy." Lacey smiled, snuggling into the warm arm tossed carelessly over her shoulders. "Gregory, you should see him. He's huge!"

Laughing at his friends antics, Greg noticed the stoic look upon Jake's face. "That's nice to know, how old is my little god son? Seven months now, right?" Greg spoke in time with his fast flashing hands.

"No, no, no, he's almost ready to celebrate his first birthday! Granted, that's still about five months away, almost six, but still… my little man is growing up so fast!" Sighing, the blonde settled her frantic hands in her lap. "So, how is my second favorite brunette is the world?"

"Awe, I'm not the first? You're killing me here, Smalls." Holding his hands over his beating heart, Greg laughed at the look that over came the blondes face.

"Please, the first spot is reserved for my son. Isn't that right, honey?" Settling her signing hands down on Jake's knee, Lacey turned to accept a possessive kiss from her husband.

Watching the two, Greg couldn't help but notice a look of horror flash over the blondes eyes just before Jake claimed his wife's lips with his own. Greg also failed to noticed the look of hatred tossed his way before Jake kissed Lacey. Breaking apart, Greg also couldn't help but notice the way the atmosphere had changed. "So, Jake, how's the landscaping business going?"

"It's going," was all he said before he reached out to down the last of his third beer for that night. When Jake became such a heavy drinker, Greg didn't know, but the blonde couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Well that's good." Greg's smiled all but completely disappeared when he realized he left his cell phone back in his car. Worried that Daxter's babysitter may need to get a hold of the CSI, Greg quietly excused himself. Pushing past a few people, Greg heard over the crowd that Jacob Resh was also stepping out for a smoke break.

Key's in hand, Greg slowly walked up to his rental. Flying over was randomly cheaper than driving, and always looking to take the cheap way, Greg booked his tickets quickly without realizing that once he got here he'd still need his car. So taking the option of a rental car and flying over wasn't one of his brighter ideas.

Using the remote lock, Greg unlocked his doors and eased himself into the silver sedan's front seat. The new car smell lifted to his nose, and before he knew it Greg found himself sneezing. Wiping his hands on his slacks, Greg reached into the center box to pull his phone free from his charging position. Disconnecting the phone from its charger, Greg's world suddenly turned upside down as a sense of déjà vu over came him. The sound of metal colliding with metal echoed within his ears as his head was sent flying into the rental's steering wheel.

Stunned for a moment, Greg had no time to react as another car came hurtling towards his rental once again, successfully ramming into the side of the Nissan and moving it over a few spaces and into a neighboring vehicle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the squeal of tires against the pavement before everything went quite. A third blow struck, and Greg went flying through the front windshield. Through his blurred vision, a dark figure approached his battered body.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Greg slowly reached forward, trying to crawl away from his assailant, but a firm foot connected with his side, rolling him onto his back. Completely disoriented, Greg felt his world shift as someone fisted their hand into the collar of his shirt before another blow was landed to his already battered head. Choking on the blood pooling in the back of his throat, the CSI felt his chest tighten at the lack of oxygen entering into his body.

Feeling his heavier than lead body land upon the pavement, everything stilled, everything was quite and everything reminded him of his beating a little over a year ago; even the flames licking his skin back in the lab still lingered on within his thoughts. Feeling his stomach clench and sink lower into his body, the blonde CSI felt himself slipping in and out of conscious. Wanting nothing more than to slip into that world of darkness he wouldn't allow his mind to completely shut down due to the disturbing thought that his attacker could still be lingering around, waiting to finish him off. Greg lost that battle…

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

"So you have no idea who did this to you?" Nick glanced down at the blondes hands at his lap and frowned seeing them shake again. Taking them into his own, Nick smoothed his thumb over the soft skin.

Sighing, Greg glanced away from his lover. "Lacey was the one who found me in the parking lot. I don't remember much of that week, other than calling into to the lab to request some additional weeks off for rehabilitation." The younger took a steadying breath in, attempting to calm his fiery nerves. "It's a good thing Lacey is partially deaf, otherwise the transition would've taken more than a month."

"Has LAPD contacted you recently about a break in your case, or is it still at a standstill?" Greg just hung his head, giving his partner the best answer of all; not only had the police temporarily given up, but so had Greg. "Greg…"

"I was a fool for returning to work; proven to me twice on two separate occasions." Tearing his hands away from the Texan's comforting hold, Greg slammed them down on the hard mattress around him. "Look at me!" Nick just starred at his friend. "Look at me and tell me you don't see a pathetic wimp!" Frustrated that Nick wasn't laughing or agreeing with his statement, Greg slammed his fists down a second time, luring Nick out of his gaze. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Tell you what, that when I look at you I see a brave soul? If you want someone to berate you, belittle you, and tell you what you did was wrong, you're barking up the wrong tree." Gently taking Greg's hands within his own again, Nick used one of his hands to force the blonde's chin up. "How can I say that to you when I think you were very brave for doing what you did, even though I do think it wasn't very smart?" Pulling Greg into his arms, Nick tucked his head under his chin, kissing the slightly greasy locks of blonde hair teasing his lips.

"I saw a neurologist back in LA," he admitted quietly. "I had a concussion, and according to a MRI I had sustained damage to my Stapes—more than likely from hitting my head on the steering wheel, my doctor said—so in long terms, shortened, my ears wouldn't vibrate to allow the sound waves to enter." Playing with the soft material of Nick's shirt, Greg continued to finger one of the pearly buttons. "But my neurologist mentioned that the reason I couldn't hear anything was because it had something to do with my head."

"Because it was such a traumatic experience?" Nick questioned, not fully understanding the blondes doctors theory.

"I guess. But it took a trauma for me to lose my hearing, and took another one for me to regain it; maybe so." Sighing, Greg rested his head against Nick's warm body, enjoying the embrace. "Thanks, Nicky."

"For what, G?"

Looking up at Nick, Greg smiled. "For not yelling at me."

Taking his slender chin within his hand, Nick smiled as he leaned forward a bit. "Anytime, G, anytime." Sealing his mouth over the blondes soft lips, Nick's smile grew as a hearty moan erupted from Greg's body. Wrapping his arms fully around the younger CSI, the two slowly broke apart when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway.

Sheepishly looking over, both Nick and Greg's faces flushed at the sight of Warrick and Catherine. Glancing at each other, both thinking that they hadn't really decided what was truly going on between them knew that they wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone else. Nick would say they were lovers, partners even, while Greg would stick to his usual shrug until he could completely wrap his thoughts around the concept of another soul loving him. Ever since he came out to his parents, Greg was baffled at the thought of anyone caring about him.

"Hey guys," Nick waved slightly, smiling at his two coworkers motioning them over. "Sit down, there's plenty of room here."

Taking their seats, Catherine and Warrick could only stare at the two perched on Greg's hospital bed. First to break out of his stupor, Warrick cracked a grin. "About time," was all he mentioned before slapping hands with Nick, "if you didn't start to figure out your feelings for Greg, then I think I would have to do some serious intervention."

Settling back against Nick's broad chest, Greg allowed his light head to cradle itself upon his collar bone. Lacing his fingers into that of Nick's, Greg seemed to remain calm just by the gentle circles being engraved into his skin by the Texan behind him. "Good to know you're looking out for me, 'Rick." Glancing down at his partner, Nick softly smiled as he noticed those heavy eyelids start to droop.

"I will admit I wasn't expecting to see you to like that when we got here, but I am very happy for you two." Smiling, Catherine cast a glance towards Warrick before placing her fingers within the dark skinned man's hand. "You two deserve to be happy, but we need you to clarify some things for us here, Greggo."

Moaning, Greg tiredly looked at the blonde across from him feeling the same sense of déjà vu from when she came to question him after the lab explosion. "Now?"

"Better make it quick, Cath, he's been up for a while and just before you guys got here his nurse was messing with his IV drip, I think increasing the flow." Continuing the gentle circles upon Greg's skin, Nick mentally smirked as Greg's body became heavier and heavier against his body, fully knowing that the drugs coursing through his veins were sending him into an oblivion.

"What can you tell me about Lucy Hollander?" Pulling out a note book, Catherine readied herself with a ball point pen while Warrick hit the _record_ button on their small recorder.

"Her sister, Lacey Resh, and I were best friends in college. But Lucy was there with us for our first semester, but she was one of the unfortunate ones who got trapped in that world of drinking and drugs. Not doing any of her work, she was placed on academic probation, ultimately booted out of school. From there, Lacey told me here sister had started dancing to support herself." His eyes glazed over, the blonde was starting to really feel that cocktail.

"The victim at the crime scene you were processing was Lucy Hollander; I'm sorry, Greg." Offering a weak smile to the blonde in his best friend's arms, Warrick couldn't deny he didn't see the flicker of pain cross the man's haggard features before a sense of realization shocked him.

"Nicky, where's my work phone?" Greg quickly asked, attempting to sit up. "Where's my phone?"

"Hang on," reaching for the bed side table Nick produced the phone to the blondes who's fingers instantly went to work pulling up past sent messages. "What are you doing, G?"

"Before I was shot, I was sent a few text messages." Avidly searching his messages, Greg was thrilled when the video message popped up onto his screen.

From behind him, Nick could clearly see the video of a set of basement stairs and a young blonde girl slowly tripping down them. Adjusting his hold on the smaller man in his arms, Nick felt his heart sink as the young woman cried out in pain when a painful blow landed on her already beaten body.

"_Please, stop!"_ She pleaded, dropping down to her knees, sinking into the floor near the corner of the room.

Watching the video now, Greg noted how much longer it was. With the initial viewing, Greg guessed it was only a few seconds but the two minute video would explain how the small glint out in the darkness was so easily able to vanish. Before the video ended, the sound of a crying baby could be heard far off in the distance. The screen on his phone was darker than the woods were.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Greg felt Warrick slowly pulling his work phone from his limp fingers. Watching the dark skinned man carefully place his phone into an evidence bag, Greg felt his stomach clench tightly with the not so comforting feelings that something was happening to his best friend.

"G, you have to let them do their job." Pressing a kiss to his temple, Nick noted just how easy it was to be intimate with Greg, regardless if he was alone with him or out in public.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Walking down the hall towards his empty bedroom, Dax trailing closely behind, Nick passed his daughters room. Peeking in, he smiled softly seeing the young teen asleep knowing that the smaller girl hadn't really had a full night of sleep since they had gotten back from Texas.

Falling upon his bed, Nick snuggled into one of one of his favored body pillows. In the back of his mind, he knew he'd rather be spooning next to the blonde, but that thought had to be held at bay. He was coming home tomorrow and that terrified Nick. He called into work that afternoon, hoping to get the day off to allow for a comfortable transition for Greg into his own environment again.

"I'm sorry Nicky; I can't keep giving you these days off. I understand you have the time saved up, and that Greg really does need someone to watch over him but you've already been off for five days now, and I really could use you back here."

Frustrated that he couldn't get the day off, Nick buried his face into is pillow to released a strangled roar of annoyance. Not looking forward to his morning shift the following day, the brunette groaned not knowing what he was going to do for Greg. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang throughout the entire house.

Confused as to who would go knocking on house doors past midnight, Nick reached into his bedside table to produce his gun. Rolling out of bed quickly as a second buzz alerted the man that someone was at his front door again. Quickly walking down the hall, Dax at his ankles again, Nick ran into Cassie as she was leaving her room.

"Cass, stay up here." Nick warned as he swooped down the stairs, hearing the doorbell ring for a third time.

Readying his gun at his side, Nick looked out a front window, attempting to see who it was. Unable to distinguish any features, other than a petit, dark figure Nick bit his lip. Moving towards his door again, Nick placed his hand on the door knob, ready to open it when Dax barked loudly. Looking to the retriever, watching his tail swish from side to side Nick jumped slightly when the door bell rang again followed by a loud bark from the enthusiastic dog. Holding his breath, he swung the door open.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Kira: Doh! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay but I couldn't exactly get the right setting for this chapter! But, who's at the door and what will Nick do about Greg? Read and Review to find out!

-Dark Angel Kira-


	22. Chapter 22: Uninvited Company

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Uninvited Company

As the door swung open, Nick felt a gush of wind pass him as Greg's eccentric retriever rushed past him to lunge at the person standing at the front door; his trade mark greeting. "Nicholas Stokes, put that down this instance!" Only able to gape at the woman he called his mother, Nick just allowed his jaw to hang slack as he allowed his drawn weapon to fall harmlessly to his side.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, coming out of his stupor when he realized he was starring out into the dark street and that his mother had already made herself at home inside his living room.

"Well, with our family ties here in Vegas, and the lovely news crew, you're father and I heard about what happened to Greg and I decided to come visit, and help you out dear." Unlacing her sneakers, Jillian Stokes set them to the side of the couch as she put her feet up on the cushioned foot rest. "Knowing my son, you've already used most of your days off to tend to that boy in the hospital, you didn't think about when he was going to come home."

"Nana!" Cassie called from the top of the lit stairway. Bounding down the steps, three at a time, the younger brunette plopped herself next to her loving grandmother and enveloped her into a warming hug. "I miss you!"

"Yeah, and by your e-mail honey, we need to talk boys." Glancing a look to her stunned son, Jillian warmly smiled at him. "So, when his Gregory coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning," Nick admitted.

"And when do you have to be at work?" Cassie smirked at her grandmother, knowing she could read her son like an open book.

"Tomorrow morning," Nick's voice was barely over a mumble.

"Well, then it's a good thing I got here when I did. Don't worry baby, your Mama has this all under control." High fiving her granddaughter, Jillian pulled her into a hug before shooing the younger Stokes up the stairs and back to bed. "You have school tomorrow, young lady."

"Night Nana!" Cassie called from the top of the stairs just before her bedroom door slammed shut, enclosing Greg's dog inside the room as well.

"And you too, mister, bed." Jillian pointed up the stairs. "Nick, I've been here plenty of times to know where the guest bedroom is."

"Thanks, Mama." Maybe having his mother around for a while wasn't going to be as bad as he initially thought. Hugging the aging woman, Nick followed his daughters footsteps and escaped upstairs, ignoring that his mother was making her way into the kitchen. It was late, and she needed some sleep too.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

"You didn't have to come all the way up here just for me, Mrs. Stokes." Fidgeting in the front seat of her Ford Escape, Greg couldn't decide what to train his gaze onto to make this situation less awkward.

"Greg, call me Jillian, JJ, Nana, Mama, whatever you want! But don't call me Mrs. Stokes; Mrs. Stokes is what I called my mother in law." Winking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, Jillian Stokes felt a smile creep over her features as she saw that same smile erupt on Greg's. "Smiling is contagious," she sighed.

"Just like a yawn." Greg commented as one over took his jaw, forcing it to stretch open, loosening his jaw muscles. Closing his eyes for a brief second, Greg forced himself to open them once again, fearing that he would never wake up if he fell asleep now.

"Stop that," yawning herself, Jillian formed her body into a weird position to keep her eyes open as the yawn over took her. "I have to get you home yet, baby."

"Well if you turn up here on Adel—hey! Where are we going?" Confused as to why they passed his street, Greg felt a sinking feeling move his stomach.

"Silly, how is my son, granddaughter, and I supposed to care for you when you're at your tiny apartment? I see my son failed to mention to you that you'll be moving in with him." Deciding against telling her that he sort of was already residing at Nick's home, Greg leaned back into his seat. Wishing he still had the morphine pumping through his veins, the blonde winced slightly when they went over a particularly large bump. "Almost home, honey. Then you can get into a pair of Nick's sweat pants and relax with some good Texan cooking for lunch so you can take your meds."

"You trying to dope me up, Jillian?" Greg teased, eyeing the bag of pills resting in the back seat—two anti-inflammatory medications, a bottle of Vicodine, additional wraps and gauzes to patch up his wounds, and an anti-irritant. The man was set.

"Maybe if I was younger, Greg, but I am married and I have a husband."

"Hey, you can be a cougar for me any time."

"Oh, Greg!" Jillian laughed out loud. "I don't remember you being this fun, or talkative back on the ranch."

Floundering for his words, Greg bit his lips and spit out the first thing that came to his mind. "I was just nervous," Greg smiled at his answer. "I had never been to the large, lone star state and it was slightly intimidating because everything there makes you feel so small." It wasn't a complete lie…

"Believe it or not, I grew up in Ohio. Bill and I met on a vacation trip to Florida when we were in college. My OSU sorority girls and I went down there for spring break, and his fraternity brother's drug him over there too."

"A little bit of booze and the heat of Miami spark the light for you two?"

"Yeah, that's how Christopher came to be." Greg's face dropped. "I found out when I got back to campus that I was pregnant. So, I called Nick's father, told him and the deal was that I could finish out my senior year, graduate, and then meet him in Texas so he could 'properly court me' and be the perfect man for me."

Both occupants shared a laugh as they pulled into Nick's driveway. Suddenly, that loud, obnoxious bark lifted to his ears; God, Greg missed that. "So was he the perfect man for you?"

"Well we do have seven children together," she stated flatly, killing the engine and opening her door.

"This is a true statement." Easing himself out of his high perched seat as well, Greg took a steadying breath as a spark of pain erupted within his abdomen. Gently shutting the Ford's door shut, Greg turned to see that Nick's front door was open and Jillian was ushering Greg's hyper dog inside to put him out back. Making his way up the path to the front door, Greg completely missed the sight of a black van driving past Nick's house.

Once inside, Greg collapsed against the couch, no longer able to support his weight. Enjoying the comfort of Nick's couch, the blonde snuggled into the corner, drawing his knees up to his chest and prepared to nap.

"You fall asleep like that, honey, and you'll wake up in a world of hurt." Standing the younger man up, Jillian Stokes helped him up the stairs towards one of the guest bedrooms. Choosing the one next to Nicks, she sat him down on the bed before gently lifting his dirty T-shirt over his head. "My goodness, you are skinny."

Greg could only smirk through the pain of moving his limbs, faking the ease to aid Nick's mother. Sighing when the large T-shirt landed on the floor, Greg relaxed into a comfortable position on the bed wearing nothing but Nick's college sweat pants. Greg noticed how they seem to fit his slight figure a little better than the jeans did back on the McBrian case, and for that he was happy.

"Rest up, honey, I'm going to go fix you something to eat so you can take your meds." Kissing her son's boyfriend on the forehead, Jillian was out of the room in a flash.

Later that afternoon, Cassie sat on the foot of Greg's large bed, sitting cross legged, with her homework in her lap. "So how was school?" His voice sounded funny to him, but he dismissed it as the throws of his medications pumping through his veins.

"It was alright," the teen commented, fighting her way through her Calculus homework. In more ways than one, the adopted Stokes was more like Greg than anything; both were really intelligent. "Hayden hangs out with Lindsey and me now, but he's just so weird!" The lighter haired brunette shook her head, "and he wears too much Axe; smells like a bad body spray commercial."

Greg laughed at her, remembering how Cassie showed up at his hospital room one afternoon talking non-stop about this _creeper_ who followed her around like a lost puppy. "He likes you," Greg teased. "Constant attention, the _awesome _smells… he may like you, kiddo."

"No! Like I have time for a boyfriend with the upcoming State Finals coming up here in the next few weeks, not to forget all my finals coming up for this year!" Cassie retorted back happily, circling her answer in her three page long problem. "Check it for me?" Handing her note book over to her father's boyfriend, Cassie bit her bottom lip.

"It's a negative, not a positive, Cass. Make sure to watch your sign errors from now on, but other than that, good job!" Breathing in softly, Greg felt the Sand Man's effects beginning to overtake his body.

"Greg, Cassie, I'm heading out to the store for Nick. I'll be back later!" Jillian yelled up the stairs, alerting the two that she would be stepping out for a moment.

"Okay, Nana!" Cassie called back over her shoulder, looking back at Greg she smiled at the sight of him finally sleeping again. Collecting her books and pencil, Cassie moved downstairs into the living room. Finally done with her homework for the night, she flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. Glancing at the clock, seeing it was nearly 4:30, she sighed knowing dinner would be prepared soon; no one made dinner quite like her grandmother did.

Settling on the Animal Planet, watching River Monsters, Cassie happened to notice a different van park across the street, in front of the Johnson's home. Craning her neck to see who it was stepping out, she frowned and gave up when after a few moments no one exited the van and the driver had disappeared. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the large screen mounted on the wall. Her father would be home soon, she would ask him who they were then. Curling up to the arm of the sofa, Cassie instantly fell asleep.

Jolting awake, Cassie's eyes instantly flew to the clock to see it was only 4:45 and that no one should be home to trigger the security alarm on the house. Springing to her feet, the teen ran to the front hall way to see if her grandmother had forgotten her purse, or something, to see that the front door was still closed. With a quick look out the bay window, Cassie noticed that no one's cars were in the drive way, but that large black van was still across the street.

Slightly scared, the light haired brunette scrambled up the stairs, taking them in larger intervals to quicken her pace. Running down the hall, she threw herself into Greg's room to only scream in terror as two men in black hoods stood around Greg's weakened body. Instantly reaching for her phone, Cassie's fingers quickly punched in the 911 emergency code, and hit send before he phone was knocked out of her hands to land carelessly somewhere under the bed. Vividly, she could hear Dax barking wildly in the back yard; remember that she put him outside to play while she was studying earlier.

Getting back up against the wall, Cassie starred hard into her assailants face and fought against his rough hands, all the while registering a strong smell of Axe in the air. "Let me go! Greg, wake up!" She cried, watching the other man easily lift her uncle into his arms. His eyes were glazed over with the effects of the drugs still interlaced into his blood stream. Screaming again, Cassie was shellshock at the blondes retriever burst into the room, attacking the man to the ground who held her captive.

Too stunned to move, her knees crumbled beneath her as she watched the two men wrestle the hyperactive dog out of the room. Startled by the slamming of the bedroom door, Cassie panicked when a white clothe covered her mouth and nose. Attempting to squirm away from the two men, she panicked feeling herself become even more exhausted than before. Dropping fully into one of their awaiting arms, the girl and the CSI had no way to defend themselves against their assailants as they were drug out of the second story window onto the roof of the house to be whisked away to an unknown destination.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Kira: Oh my Gosh, what did I do? Lol, I'm so evil for leaving it like this but I had to. Hope you all enjoy, and if you all are willing to, check out my other stories involving Nick and Greg. The newly posted one, A Breath Away From Insanity, is a new one I'm starting up. Lemme know what ya'll think!

-Dark Angel Kira-


	23. Chapter 23: Clutter in a Clean Room

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Clutter in a Clean Room

Turning onto his street, Nick furrowed his brows together at the sight of nearly eight cruisers parked on his street. Even the chief's vehicle was parked there—just outside the front of his house! Parking his truck in front of one of the neighbor's houses, Nick rushed out of his Tahoe. Ducking under the crime tape, Nick quickly spotted his mother talking with Captain Brass. Taking the shaken woman in his arms, Nick turned his full attention to Brass.

"What's going on?" The question was to anyone who was willing to answer.

"Nick," Brass started slowly, unsure how the overprotective Texan would take this news. "Someone broke into your home at 4:45. When your security system triggered a phone call at 4:46, no one picked up, but at 4:49 a 9-1-1 distress signal was sent in from Cassie's phone. Swing shift has already recovered her phone from under the bed in the guest room," Brass paused as his hand shot out to steady the shaken father.

"I put Greg in the guest room to get some sleep, but he and Cassie were busy with Calculus so I stepped out to the store to pick up a few things for dinner." Wiping the tears from her face, Jillian held her son tightly. "Nicky, Cassie, Greg, and Dax are all missing."

Nick's knees buckled under his weight, like so many others have done out on scenes that he'd been too. You never think it could happen to you until it's too late, and Nick even thought he covered all his bases with the in home security system. Standing back up, with the help of his smaller mother, Nick looked pointedly at Brass. "I need to do something, Jim, I just can't stand around while someone has my little girl and Greg captive."

Jim nodded, "Mrs. Stokes, why don't you follow Officer Clearwater over there to get a ride down to the station to take an official statement?"

"I'll swing by when I'm done here and pick you up, mom." Kissing his mother on the cheek, Nick was suddenly all business, ready to brave what was held behind his doors. Gaining access to his home, he was stunned at what he saw.

From the threshold, the house looked nothing like a botched robbery gone bad. Everything appeared to be in the same place Nick left it that morning. After a cursory look around the living room, seeing the blanket Cassie always used to snuggle up on the floor, in a wadded mess, and her school bag nestled in the corner by the front door, Nick started to imagine what happened.

"Nick," turning towards the door, Nick smiled at Warrick with two kits in his hands. "Hey man, I'm so sorry—"

"I just want to bring them home."

Nodding at his friend, Warrick handed over the silver kit to his friend so they could start processing. "Right, you want to head up stairs and I'll work down here?" Happy that his friend was privy to what happened, Nick quickly made strides to make his way up the stairs. Making a bee-line towards the guest room that his mother lay Greg down in, Nick stopped in the door way at the sight of two large pools of blood. Noticing the scratch marks on the outside wood lining, and how the lock looked busted, Nick ventured forward.

His stomach sunk in his body, making him feel nauseous. With a quick cursory glance throughout the room, Nick instantly noticed the point of entry; the broken bay window on the far side of the room. A small thumping sound lifted to his ears, but he dismissed it as Warrick romping around downstairs. Snapping multiple photos of all angles of the room, Nick stepped fully in and his attention was instantly drawn to the hard wood floor of the quest room. Snapping photos of scratches in the woodwork, Nick smiled that he had held off on carpeting this room over the wood. Even scuff marks and shoe impressions were viable with the aid of the flooring.

Moving around the room, to the bedside night stand, Nick noticed a white cloth on the floor. Snapping a photo before collecting, and tucking into an evidence bag Nick had a sinking feeling settle into his body that something just wasn't right with the room. Hearing the thumping noise again, this time all that much closer to the bed than before, Nick quickly dropped to his hands and knees.

Turning his head to the side, and lifting up the green bed skirt, Nick was shocked to see Dax limply lying under the bed. His eyes were glazed over, and the thumping noise was emitting from his tail, softly tapping against the hard wood floors. "Hey boy," Nick called. "What are you doing under there?" Reaching under to unhook Greg's energetic dog's collar from some of the wiring under the bed, Nick noticed two distinct things. The first being how calm the Golden was compared to his normal exotic and insane behavior, the second being that the front of his muzzle was covered in blood, along with his paws.

Once the large dog was freed from under the bed, Nick began to panic when Dax lay down and placed his head in his lap. "Dax, Daxter!" Shaking his side, Nick began to panic as the Retriever appeared to be falling asleep in his lap. When his eyes fully closed, the Texan lifted the large dog in his arms.

From the top of the stairs, Nick called two officers up to take Greg's dog and get him to an animal clinic for a full work up. Watching the two wet-behind the ear officers usher Dax down the stairs and out the front door, Nick clenched his teeth at the sight of Warrick shaking his head. "Looks like you could use some help up there," he pointed out.

"Yeah, come on up man."

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

The first thing Greg noticed was the undeniable pain throughout his chest. Feeling as if his skin was on fire due to the intense pain, Greg felt himself being pulled out of his world of darkness and into another; one all that much scarier and full of pain. Moving his tongue around in his mouth, attempting to return some moisture to his sponge dry tongue, the blonde groaned in agony at the slight movement. Lazily opening his soft brown eyes, the CSI glanced around the darkness, attempting to make out any figures through the shadows. When he couldn't, he felt a sigh escape his lips.

"Uncle Greg," a small voice called out through the darkness, catching his immediate attention. "Don't sigh away all your hope."

"Cassie?" Panicked now, attempting to remember all the details of the events leading up to this horrific nightmare, Greg became frustrated when he couldn't remember much.

"Yeah, it's me." He felt a slight weight shift on his side, forcing the blonde to realize that Nick's daughter was leaning against him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, how you doing kiddo?" Feeling her shrug next to him, Greg knew just how she was feeling. Going to move his arm around her, the blonde realized that his hands and feet were bound. "Are your hands bound too, Cass?" She nodded her head, pulling her wrists against his thigh as to prove herself. Unable to take the fact that Nick's adopted daughter was trapped with him, the blonde CSI shook his head, clearing away the haze that threatened to claim him once again. "We have to get out of here."

"I don't think you'll be going far, Super Sleuth." A voice crept through the darkness.

His nerves were overdrive, feeling just every which way the earth seemed to rotate around its orbit. Feeling nauseous, the blonde leaned forward, trying to cover the smaller girl lying next to him. "Just stay low, okay?" Greg's voice was so soft, he wasn't sure the swimmer heard him. When she nodded her head, a soft smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out throughout the dark, dank room causing a spark to strike over their heads. Someone screamed, and the CSI wasn't sure if he was Cassie or himself, but he was sure that someone screamed. "You talk like you're getting away, dear Gregory."

There was a ringing within his ears, embedded deep within his cranium that reminded him of an alarm clock he used to hear back in the dorm rooms in college; that far off ringing, muffled by the paper thin walls. Bringing his hands up to his ears, Greg ground his teeth together when he couldn't get his fingers to wrap around the shell of his ears, to muffle the sound even more. Settling to fist his forehead, the blonde took three forceful breaths to calm himself. _It wasn't going to happen again! It never will!_

"What do you want?" He cried out, desperate to relinquish the pain that radiated through his brain. "Who are you?" He demanded. These were simple questions, but for as simple as they were they only seemed to bring light to a thousand new ones to follow. "Why are you doing this?" Next to him, Greg could hear the soft whimpering of the scared high school student.

"My, my, my," he recognized that voice, he knew he did. "No wonder you were valid Victorian in high school." A laugh… Was this man laughing at him?

"Answer me!"

Another laugh, and God did Greg quickly grow to hate that sound more than the ringing in his ears. "I don't think you're in much of a position to be asking this many questions, do you Mr. Sanders?"

Suddenly pair of hands were on him, dragging him away from the teen and further into the darkness of the room. "Greg!" Cassie cried out, desperately trying to cling to the loose fabric of her father's sweatpants that her Uncle wore. Her fingers slipped, and Cassie found herself in the arms of someone else. Screaming out, the brunette attempted to wretch herself away from her assailant. When she found she had not the strength to, Cassie's fight or flight response kicked into over drive. "Greg! Help me, please!" Through her haze of panic, a distant smell invaded her senses, halting all her movement.

"Cassie!" Disregarding his own well being, the CSI struggled to pull himself against the devils hands and towards the person who needed him the most. Pulling and twisting, Greg felt his stitches pull against his skin, creating more pain for his nerves to focus on. Kicking his legs out, Greg inwardly cheered when they connected with that of his aggressor. "Cassie!"

Greg's nails drug along the hard concrete below him, ripping and tearing his skin creating a small trail of blood in his wake as he was pulled through an entry way. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming was all he could hear before everything went silent. There were no more screams, no more cries, and no more breaths. Even the creak of the door was silent as it stayed bolted to its lock.

The devils hands were gone, but the sense was still there; his dance with the devil was far from over. Attempting to control his breathing, while trying to will away the pain in his head, Greg finally heard the flick of a match against that of a piece of sand paper. Watching the flame dance before his eyes upon the wooden stick, Greg felt the world rip the rug from under him at the sight he saw beyond the small flame. Illuminated by the orange glow of the flame was the face of his childhood back in California. His breath caught in his throat. "Hello, dear Gregory." Just as the light went out, Greg felt the atmosphere shift as those same hands were upon his body once again, forcing his face into the concrete.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Frustrated didn't even being to describe how Nick felt. All the evidence collected from the guest room and other various rooms of the house were all being transported off to the lab for rapid analysis and logging. They hand to find Cassie and Greg, there were no if's, and's, or but's about it. They would find them! According to Captain Brass, an Amber alert was out for the entire state of Nevada on Cassie.

"Their faces are all over the news now, Nick, we'll find them." He was trying to be comforting, but the subtle hints of the dynamics of the situation consumed his every word, offsetting their original meaning.

Standing at the top of the steps, looking down the hall towards his room where the blonde should have been where he could have reached into Nick's night stand to fetch the hidden gun under the false bottom drawer. No matter how he reasoned it in his head, no matter where his lover would have been in the house, these people would have still abducted him. Sighing, Nick glanced down the other end of the hall when his eye's instantly noticed something out of place.

Furrowing his brows together, Nick picked up his kit as he slowly headed in the opposite direction of the room where Greg was taken from towards Cassie's room. "Nick?" Warrick called from the foot of the steps, watching his friend head off in a different direction. When he couldn't see his partner any longer, Warrick bolted up the stairs. "Nick!"

Watching the Texan slowly make his way down the hall towards his daughter's room, Warrick chewed lightly on his bottom lip as he observed Nick quickly standing to the side of the door that sat slightly ajar. When Nick set his case down on the floor, and proceeded to pull out his gun Warrick's senses went into over drive.

Taking Nick's position against the wall, Warrick waited as his partner stationed himself slightly off center of the door. Slowly counting up to three with his fingers Warrick quickly shoved the wooden door open all the way as Nick jumped in the door way, gun drawn and quickly scanning the room for the anomaly that he was sure was there; something was out of place.

"Clear," Nick finally spoke as he deemed that no one else was in the room. Holstering his gun, Nick turned back towards his friend, a solemn look upon his face. "Sorry, dude."

"Hey, don't apologize." Warrick stated firmly, reaching out to grasp Nick's shoulder. Holstering his own weapon, the darker skinned man offered a weak smile. "We'll find them."

Nodding towards Warrick, Nick glanced around his daughter's room and noticed the slight clutter that sat upon her bed. "Cassie is always so neat," he spoke softly, moving towards her bed and out of Warrick's grasp. Brushing his fingers over a few loose sheets of notebook paper, Nick distinctly remembered seeing the girls green backpack downstairs by the couch.

"I wish Lindsey was this neat with her things." Nick's partner commented as the image of the younger Willow's room came into view.

Picking up one of the stray sheets of paper, the only one that had any writing on it, Nick quickly read the messy scrawl. Looking up to his partner Warrick, a new determination within his eyes, Nick shoved the sheet of paper into his hands before darting out of the room and back down the hall. "Come on, man!" The Texan called out as he bound down his stairs, Warrick a few steps behind.

"Nick, where are we going?" Warrick called after the brunette as he barely made it out to his Denali and into the passenger's seat. Handing over the keys to Nick, Warrick couldn't deny the thundering within his chest. "Nick?"

"I have to talk to Lindsey."

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

**Kira:** You all have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter, not entirely sure how to start it and where to end. Originally, it was much longer but made no sense with the original story line, but I FINALLY was able to complete this chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and while you're at it, waiting for a new chapter to arise, check out my new story I started (since this one is almost finished… so sad) called **A Breath Away From Insanity**.

READ AND REVIEW GUYS! Remember, lovely comments give me inspiration and force me to write.

**-Dark Angel Kira-**


	24. Chapter 24: Let Me Enlighten You

**Nobody's Listening**

**Summary: **Greg's been coming into work lately with his iPod headphones everlastingly attached to his ears. No one can figure out why…

**Pairings: **Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **Let Me Enlighten You

"What does Hayden have to do with all of this?" Lindsey questioned looking between her mother, her mom's sex buddy and Nick. Looking down at the sheet of paper slid over towards her, wrapped neatly in a clear evidence bag, the blonde teen allowed her eyes to glean over the writing. "She is in safe in St. Vincent's hands under a starry sky? This still doesn't explain why you're asking me about Hayden, and like I said before he just moved here from… God only knows where!"

"Flip it over, Linds." Catherine instructed, taking a seat next to her daughter.

Humoring the adults, the blonde teen turned the piece of evidence over in her hands to have them graze the other side of the paper that turned out to be part of Hayden Ilario's chemistry homework. Knowing the younger Stokes and how she'd never have to copy off someone else's homework, the wheels in Lindsey's head started to spin rapidly. "You think he kidnapped her?" Warrick nodded. "Hayden? The kid who never says anything?"

"Has Cassie ever said anything to you about him then?" Catherine inquired, turning herself in her chair to face her daughter a little better.

"Neither of us really knew him; he hung out with us at school a little bit." Folding her hands in her lap under the table, Lindsey's blonde hair hung in her face obscuring her vision of Warrick and her mother; only able to see Nick's black Tee, and shiny gold glint around his neck she sighed. "He's catholic," she stated softly. "He's got a cross like that one." Pointing to Nick's chain around his neck, the three adults nodded.

"Isn't there a St. Vincent catholic church on Arch Street?" Nick shot to the other adults in the room. "Lets go!"

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Cassie's eyes remained trained on the figure before her. The newly applied gag in her mouth, saturated with her saliva, pulled harshly on her skin while the ropes around her wrists and ankles rubbed aggressively into her smooth skin. Ever the fighter, she struggled against her restraints. "Will you stop before you hurt yourself?" All the younger girl did was growl out her agitation as she starred hatefully at the boy's face, illuminated by the soft light of the moon that peered through the nearby window. "You wouldn't stop screaming; I had to keep you quite." If anything, it sounded like he was trying to reason with himself what he was doing; Cassie wasn't amused.

"Don't look at me like that, Cassie!" Picking up a nearby object, the teen before her flung the object into the far wall, causing it to shatter and sprinkle the wooden floor with bits of glass. "If _he_ came back in here, I don't know what he'd do." Watching the swimmer soften her gaze slightly, the teen reached forward with his shaky fingers. "If I remove this, will you promise not to scream?"

Cassie didn't trust herself at first, knowing that as soon as the gag was released from her mouth that she would unquestionably scream in terror and try to find Greg. Biting her tongue, she swallowed back the lump in her throat before slowly nodding. When the tie was released, she released a long breath of air before looking up at the boy before her. "Why did you do this, Hayden?" She asked softly, still not completely trusting her own voice.

"I had to," he said just as softly.

"No one made you." The younger Stokes pointed out flatly.

"See, that's what I love about you." He laughed slightly. "You always try to do the right thing; it's adorable really. I had no choice though, he's my dad and I can't disobey him."

"He's you're father?" Looking in the direction that Greg was drug off, the teenage girl felt a frown overcome her features. "What does he want with Uncle Greg?"

"Honestly?" She shot him a pointed look. "Okay, I seriously don't know. All he told me was that it involved Ethan."

"Who's Ethan?"

"He's my younger step brother, Cass." Hayden turned his attention towards the door in the younger girls question. "If anything has happened to him, God so help me I'll kill your uncle." Turning back towards the swimmer, a heated look in his eyes, Hayden's large hand shot out through the darkness to latch onto her arm. "God so help me."

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

"Jake," Greg breathed as his voice caught itself somewhere within his pharynx. Blinking unbelievingly, Greg winced when his childhood friends hand shot out through the darkness to grab a hold of his chin.

"Yeah, Greg, glad you remember me."

"Why are you doing this?" The blondes mind was foggy, hazed over by the undeniable pain that soared through his body every time he moved, breathed, existed. "I thought we were friends, J."

"You should be dead already!" Jake roared loudly, throwing Greg's face down into the wooden flooring. He laughed lightly as the CSI whimpered in pain, writhing in a fetal position on the floor. "That shot was supposed to be a kill shot!" He turned away from Greg wandering over towards a book shelf to allow his fingers to brush off the accumulation of dust. "But you've always been so bloody lucky; I shouldn't be so surprised."

A cough erupted within his chest, and Greg could taste the distant spice of blood in his mouth. Undeniably, Greg's mind flashed to the worst case scenario that his stitching did more than rip and he was now bleeding internally. He just hoped his lungs could hold out with all the newly applied stress that just seemed to accumulate. "Where's Lacey, Resh? What did you do to your wife?"

"See, that's the thing," he said slowly. "She's my wife," turning around, holding a dusty book in his hand Jake held it up to the light to read the title. "Funny, I would pick up a Bible. But you know what, backstabbing friends should be punished by God's will!" Chucking the hard back Bible at Greg's face, Jake allowed a sickly smile to appear over his features at the pain it caused.

Quickly kneeling to Greg's low level, the brunette reached out quickly to grasp a fistful of the blondes hair. Hauling his head back towards his body, Jake brought his face closer to Greg's while his free hand came up to rest heavily along his exposed throat. "How did you touch her, Greg?" He asked darkly, "tell me, did she enjoy it rough?" He spat on Greg; the air borne projectile landing on his exposed, shirtless chest.

"We had one fight, Greg; one fight!" Dragging his nails over his soft skin, Jake could only focus on the pain he was inflicting upon his younger friend. "You do remember that fight, don't you? According to you, I cheated on—"

"—you did cheat, J! Lacey had the right to know she was married to a—"

"—married to a what?" Greg's breathing only came out in small puffs against Jake's sweaty skin. "Married to a monster? I think you failed to mention to her though that she's best friends with someone like you!"

"Like me?"

"I know you two had sex, Greg!" Jake roared, unable to hold the blonde tightly to his body any longer he thrust him forward into the ground again. "You took advantage of her, and now you have a son to prove that sinful act!"

"What are you talking about?" Barely holding onto the world of the existing, the blonde turned his head to the side to gain a better view of is deranged friend; his vision blurred.

"Allow me to enlighten you in this subject, dear Gregory… Ethan is your bloody son, damn it!" Striking the blonde across the face, the CSI's limp from crash landed against the hard tiled flooring of the old office they were locked in. Feeling his lung's tighten within his chest, Greg released a strangled cough into the acuminating dust.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

"So Uncle Greg has a son?" Cassie was beginning to sound like a broken record to her captor. In the last ten minutes, she kept repeating the same phrase to herself, hoping that if she said it enough it wouldn't be true; then they wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

"Do I have to repeat it for you again?" Hayden asked, leaning against a window that over looked the parking lot. Outside, he could see countless emergency response vehicles and a few dozen more first responders to the kidnapping that he and his father had committed.

"But what I don't get is, how do you fit into all of this?" Rubbing her raw wrists together, the teen inwardly cheered when one of her wrists broke free. "He's too young to be your father."

"Not when he got my mother pregnant when he was 14. He only learned about me after my mother finished college, and remarried to my step father."

"So why aren't you with your mother and step father now?" Cassie inquired, curious as to why a smart kid like Hayden would be hanging around his dead-beat father.

"Because Jake promised he'd help me find the SOB who shot my father in cold blood." Cassie wanted to give the boy before her a hurt look, but something inside her told her that it was a lie. "Jake came over one afternoon and while he and Clark, my step father, were out someone walked up to him in the parking lot and shot him."

"Really?" She was trying, but it was so hard at this point when her annoyance was running thin.

"Jake said someone just shot my father and ran away—for no reason!" Gripping his gun even tighter as he watched a few SWAT members enter the church's back entrance, he turned fully towards the teen.

"You know that they are coming for me and Greg, don't you." Looking at the window and seeing the familiar sight of flashing red and blue lights, Cassie knew it was only a matter of time before they would be out of here. Hoping that Greg was faring just as well as she, the younger Stokes started counting down the minutes until she would be reunited with her Greg and Nick.

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Kira: So sorry about the delay in an update, but again my busy life got in the way. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now, and I do see the end to this fic in the near future—plus some nice Nick and Greg moments ahead. Review guys and tell me what you think.

-Dark Angel Kira-


End file.
